Complications of Life
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Frank sails tomorrow..... Rachel goes to say goodbye
1. Last Goodbye

Last Goodbye 

By Jaye Reid 

Written: 21.10.1999 

RATED: M – MA. 

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Hal. Owns them along with Southern Star. Actually I DON'T want to own them in this fic - HELL, I'm not getting in their way……. 

THIS FIC CONTAINS SEXUAL REFERENCES!

So, if you don't think you should, don't read any further. 

I will take no responsibility for anyone who does, as I have warned you clearly.

Authors notes: This fic is an alternate ending to "Tomorrow Never Comes" 

The following is part of the actual episode that sets the scene….. 

Rachel: "You got anything else to drink after we've finished this?" 

Frank: "Oh, I reckon I might be able to find something." 

Rachel: "So, two years, eh?" 

Frank: "Possibly." 

Rachel: "That's a long time. Anything could happen. You know, you could meet one of those Miss World's that Venezuela's so famous for. I could meet someone..." 

Frank: "Yeah, you could. But you'd tell me if you did wouldn't ya?" 

Rachel: "Why? To get your approval?" 

Frank: "Yeah, something like that." 

Rachel: "Would you give it?" 

Frank: "Nope." 

[There is a knock at the door. It is Mick. He needs Rachel to go with him on a case. 

Well….. what if there wasn't a knock at the door g] 

~*~*~

Frank reached over and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. 

"You know it's still not too late to change your mind," he said earnestly, gazing into her eyes. 

She looked back and smiled before breaking the stare and taking another swig of her drink. 

"Yeah it is. If there was a way…. If I could just…."

"Nah, its okay," he said sitting back, "You've got David, and your friends. The job…."

"No," she interrupted him, "don't lump the job in there. If it were only the job keeping me here… well I'd have the 15+ and a couple of sarongs packed, ready to go." 

"And the toothbrush," he joked, "I can't stand bad breath."

"Aw, you reckon you'd get close enough to notice do you?" she laughed.

"Might," he replied.

They found themselves staring at each other again. 

"We've had some good times, you and I," he said, breaking the silence. 

"And some pretty shit ones too," she reminded him. "But yeah, I'd like to think the good out weighed the bad ones. Got anything else to drink? That bottle's empty."

Frank grinned. "Hang on. I will find the drink, and you go and find some music." He pointed to the stereo.

Rachel got up and walked over to it. There were a stack of CD's beside it. 

"Hey Holloway! You own some good stuff here. Didn't think you had any taste!" she called.

"Hey!" he called back, "well I like you don't I? So I reckon my taste ain't all bad."

She smiled as she switched the stereo on and put a CD in. 

You're a real charmer tonight Francis," she joked.

Frank walked back into the room. 

"You can take whatever you want," he said. He grabbed a couple of glasses and headed for the lounge. "I won't be listening to them for awhile." 

"Yeah, two years," she replied. 

"Perhaps. Well I suppose," he said. He poured one glass of wine before sitting it on the floor and pouring his own. "It will all depend on how I feel, the tides and currents…."

"The women…" she interrupted.

He grinned at her. 

"You talk as if that is the only reason I am going." 

"Well isn't it," she replied. She walked towards him but didn't notice the glass on the floor, knocking it with her foot. 

"Shit!" she exclaimed. 

Red wine went everywhere. 

"Hell, Frank, I'm sorry! Shit! Quick get a cloth or something before it…"

"Leave it," he said offhandedly.

She looked at him in disbelief. "Frank! It's red wine. If it stains you'll…."

"Rachel, for God sake, bugger the wine," he said grabbing her hand.

Their eyes met. 

"I'll be gone in the morning. I'll worry about it when I get back." 

"If you come back," she replied. 

He still had hold of her hand.

"I will come back," he said.

"Yeah, two bloody years!" 

Frank pulled her down to him on the couch. 

Their faces barely centimetres apart. 

Their eyes focused on each other. 

"I will be back, trust me," he said seriously. 

He ran his hand across her cheek, through her hair and around the back of her neck. He gently pulled her forward until her lips met his. They kissed softly. 

She sat back slightly, biting her top lip. Her eyes searching his before she pushed herself into him and kissed him passionately. 

Her kiss surprised him for a split second. But not much longer than that. They kissed wildly, urgently… 

Frank desperately wanted to remember everything about her. Her voice, the way she smelt…. tasted…. 

He tried to extricate her tongue from his mouth long enough to speak.

"Hmm, Rachel… Rachel…."

"Mmmmmm…" came the drawn out reply. She didn't like the idea of stopping what she was doing to talk.

"Mmmm Rachel,….. Are you sure? You know…..Hmm, Rachel….?"

"What?" she said backing off slightly. Speaking between kisses.

"You know….. Mmmm….. where this is going, don't you…?" he asked.

She kept kissing him, "Yep". 

"So you're….." 

She stopped kissing him and looked in his eyes. 

"Do you want this Frank?" she asked gently. 

"Oh Rachel, more than you'll ever know," he replied without giving it a thought. 

"Well then," she said as she ran her hand down the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing the top one without breaking the gaze from his eyes, "tonight is ours….. you'll be gone tomorrow." 

She didn't need to say anymore, Frank had his answer. 

He started kissing her neck. And then stopped, resting his head on her shoulder. 

"Aw Shit!" 

"What Frank?" she asked quietly. 

"Damn, if I had have known, thought even….." 

"What Frank? What's wrong?" she asked, not wanting to stop the momentum for too long. 

"I don't have any….. umm, you know…" 

She smiled and kissed him. "I don't care…" 

"But….." 

"Frank," she said moving herself to be able to see his face. "I don't care….."

They kissed once, gently, and then a second time, with more intensity. 

He let her finish unbuttoning his shirt. 

She ran her hand over his bare chest. 

She moved over and started kissing him again. 

His shoulder, gradually moving up to his neck. 

From there to his ear-lobe, gently biting it. 

"Oh, hell Rachel, I'm not going to be responsible for anything that happens here," he breathed. 

"You like that?" she asked playfully, "anyway, who said I wanted you to be responsible…."

He decided that he had controlled himself for long enough. 

"Hmm," she whispered in his ear, "I think I have more clothes on than you. Do you want to even the score?" 

Frank didn't need to be asked a second time. 

He ran his hands under her shirt, removing it in one movement and pushing her back on the couch at the same time. 

They kissed. 

Deeply, passionately. 

He ran his hand down her back until he reached the clip on her bra. He struggled to get it free for a few seconds, and then it was undone. 

She breathed deeply. The anticipation in her body increasing as his hand ran back across her shoulder. His fingers catching on the strap, removing it, and dropping it on the floor. 

"Here?" he asked, looking into her eyes. 

"Yes, right here," she replied, kissing him. 

Soon all their clothes were scattered on the floor around them. 

Their desire urgent. 

Their cries primal. 

A union that became more intense with each quickening heart beat. 

Sweat beading on their naked bodies. 

Her nails digging into his bare shoulders as she drew herself up to him, her cries of pleasure, loud enough to wake the neighbourhood. 

But they didn't care. 

He pushed her back onto the cushions as he reached the point of no return. 

His body aching. 

His mind almost losing consciousness….. 

He clung to her tightly in the height of his frenzied passion…. Not wanting to let go. 

Then it was over. 

He rested his head on her bare chest. 

If God took him now, he would die a happy man. 

They lay there together, motionless. 

After a few minutes, Rachel ran her hand across his shoulders. 

Frank looked up at her. 

Silent tears ran down her face. 

"Hey….. beautiful," he said softly, "what's….? Don't do that. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she smiled sniffing, "I am just so glad I came over here tonight. If I hadn't……. we wouldn't have…… oh hell Frank, does it have to be two years?" 

"Hey…… hey," he said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "The time will just fly. You know, you could have a holiday with me. Jump on a plane and meet up with me somewhere along the way." 

"Yeah, I could do that," she said smiling, running her hand over his face. "I could join the harem of women that you have collected along the way; for awhile."

He laughed gently, "Yeah, reckon I could find room for you too. Hell Rachel, do you really think I'd do that? One woman is all…." 

"Don't make promises Francis Holloway…" 

"Well just tell me that you will be here when I get back, okay? I won't make you promise but …"

"I promise I will be here Frank, I promise," she replied. 

"Okay, well then," he said, "where were we? We've still got a long time until morning….." 

The End.. 


	2. First Hello

First Hello 

By Jaye Reid. 

Written: 23 – 28.10.1999 

Disclaimer: Oh I give up for the time being…. I am all disclaimered out!! Hal. and Southern Star own them not me! Does that surprise you?? 

Author's notes: WARNING WARNING – Well just a smaller warning required on this one. The usual amount of swearing that you would expect between Rachel and Frank.. Nothing too descriptive in this one (sorry!) but definite sexual overtones on several lines. 

Well, this is my sequel to "Last Goodbye". Thank you for the feedback for it. 

This sequel is dedicated to Simone and Sarah who suggested I write it after reading "Last Goodbye." I have my ideas already for a follow up to this one, so stay tuned for the next instalment. I feel a series coming on…. g 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She arrived at the docks in Townsville, like the fresh breeze of spring. Bright and bubbly like a excited school girl. Frank hoped that it was because she was keen to see him, but he knew it was probably the fact that she didn't have to be back at work for a week. Hell she looked good. 

They found a Deli. and grabbed some lunch before heading out on the boat. It was a clear Queensland afternoon. The sun shining and the sky as brilliant a blue as the ocean below them. The picture was perfect. 

Frank came up on to the deck to witness Rachel heaving over the side of the boat.

"What is this Rachel? Not time for fishing, don't need any burly yet," he joked. 

"Shut it Frank, please don't joke."

He looked a bit more concerned when he saw her face. 

She looked bloody terrible. The breeze had disappeared from her and a dark thunderous storm-cloud had descended. 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah Frank," she said sarcastically, "I just love the sensation of throwing up."

"Gees I would have thought you would have your sea legs out here after all the years bobbing around on the Harbour? I guess the open ocean can be a bit different to the protected water in the Harbour," he replied. 

"Nah, I was getting like this on the Harbour before I left too," she said off handedly. 

"What you crook or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, or something, I'm pregnant," she said matter of factly. 

He sat there trying to make words come out of his mouth… nothing. She sat back from the edge and just looked at him. 

"Shit, this would be a first! Francis Holloway with out a come back line…"

"Um yeah, well. Umm well… are you sure?"

Rachel laughed. "You are just so articulate Frank. One of the true genuine characteristics that is so attractive in you."

"Um, well, hell Rachel! You have a habit of dropping things on me like a bloody brick out of nowhere," he replied. 

"Oh, you know me, subtly is just about as much my style as it is yours. Wouldn't want this to go and change the way I am now would I?"

"So how far are you…"

"Oh for God sake Frank… do you think I would be here if it wasn't yours? And if you can't figure it out…..well we only slept together that one night." 

"Okay, so it has been nearly what, three and a half months? And by the way, I don't remember getting much sleep!"

Yeah, actually closer to sixteen weeks," she said walking over and sitting down next to him. 

"Oh right, yeah, okay," he nodded.

This had really floored him. He hated the way that she knew that she had that effect on him. 

"Yeah, have my first ultrasound when I get back." She continued. 

"And you are still getting sick all the time?" he asked. He didn't know much, but he thought they stopped getting sick after awhile.

"No, not all the time," she replied. "Hey I will go weeks and nothing. Then all of a sudden - bang! It's just gets bloody annoying now."

"And other than that you've been okay then?" he asked. 

"Yeah really good actually, thanks for asking." She could see that he was playing his favourite game. 

Major Avoidance. 

"And the others back at work, what do they think?" Frank continued.

"Well other than Helen, they don't know. Helen has been hassling me about it actually… so she says that if I don't tell Jeff when I go back she will dob me in." 

"You're still working? Out on the job? So what does Helen think?"

"No, hang on a minute. Tell me what Frank thinks? You have been skirting around the issue for the past five minutes." 

"Well, you haven't told me what you think either.." he responded. 

"I asked first." 

"Ah you can't pull rank on me Rachel. I'm out of the force, remember?" 

"Well, I'm not asking you as my Police partner. I'm asking you as well…. oh hell, I was going to say friend but that doesn't seem quite appropriate when we are discussing me having your kid," she said laughing to herself. 

"Do you want this baby Rachel?" he asked her seriously. 

"Ha! Do I look like I have a choice?" she laughed. "Another month or so and the little bugger will be trying to kick my insides out!" 

"No," he said thinking carefully and deliberately about what he wanted to say, "Perhaps not now, you don't have a choice. But there was a time when you did have a choice?"

"So," she said standing up, "are you saying that I should have gotten rid of it? Is that what you are saying?" She was hurt, and he could see it. 

"No, no, that's not what I am saying at all," he answered trying to stay calm and focused. One wrong word and he could invisage her throwing him overboard. "I'm just asking… look I don't want to argue with you about this." 

"Hey, well, I'm sorry that this doesn't fit into your grand plan Frank. But, it didn't really play a part in my scheme of things either you know. I don't know how I am going to fit all this in around work." 

"Well, I'll come back. We can get…" 

"Hang on! " she snapped, getting even more defensive. "Married? Is that what you were going to say?" 

Frank nodded, she was getting to a dangerous point. The warning bells should have been sounding in his head. He knew what to expect if she totally lost it. But he guessed he had to face it. 

"Well, who says I would want to? I think that Jonathan is the perfect example of the fact that sometimes kids are just as well off with only one parent." 

"Now you hang on Rachel," said Frank as he also stood up to face her. He was starting to lose his cool, but her pigheadedness was really starting to shit him. 

"I am not Jonathan. What the hell is this? You contact me, tell me that you want to come and visit for a week. So you come waltzing out here, drop a bloody bombshell like *this* on me. How do you expect me to be?" 

"Well look, maybe I thought I should tell you! Stupid me! I thought you might want to know!" she yelled. 

"I'm not saying that I wouldn't want to know for Christ sake!" he yelled back. "I would have been more pissed off if you didn't tell me."

"Well, I don't really give a shit what you want or think anymore!" she yelled. 

She left him standing there. Choosing to wander along the deck and sit alone toward the front of the boat. She just starred out to sea. She looked so angry, so alone.

Frank stood and watched her for a few minutes. There was a dull ache somewhere inside him that he just couldn't pin point. She was being so damn irrational, so stubborn, so pigheaded, so Rachel... 

He hadn't realised just how much he had missed her over these months. He wondered what would have happened if he had been there when she first found out? Would he have tried to convince her not to have the baby? Would she have let him? Just given in to the fact that life would change so much. He would have wanted her to have it. But would she have believed that? Anyway, it wouldn't have happened if he was still there he decided. If he hadn't been leaving would she have ever stayed that night? No, she wouldn't have even come over. Funny how things work out sometimes he thought.

But this wasn't going to sort things out. He needed to sort this out. 

Frank walked up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Rachel?" 

He could see that she was crying. He knew how significant that was… She rarely cried. That night before he left… that was such an overwhelming experience for him, to see her cry… Although these tears were far being expressed in the same way. 

He sat down behind her, putting his arms over her shoulders and pulling her back to lean against him. She didn't offer any resistance. She wanted to be held. 

Rachel brushed the tears away with the back of her hand. 

"I didn't come here wanting or expecting anything from you. I just came here to tell you. I believed, rightly or wrongly, that you had the right to know and this wasn't something I felt appropriate to add at the end of a letter," she said.

"So, you don't want me around? You want to do this by yourself?" he questioned, not sure that he wanted to know the answer. 

"Ah hell Frank. I don't know… The only thing I do know is that I am doing this." 

Frank didn't know what to say for a change. He always had an answer for everything. But she always knew what she was doing. This was all new territory for both of them. 

He started kissing her. The back of her head, her neck. He remembered how good that one night had been. She again wasn't offering any resistance at first, but when he reached her ear-lobe and started nibbling, she sat up. 

She spoke, still focussing out at the ocean. 

"Frank, kissing is what got us in this situation…"

"Ah, I don't think it was the kissing part that did it. Didn't your mother have a little chat to you when you were a girl?" he chuckled gently. 

"Ah no," she smiled. "I was a good little Jewish girl. I didn't need to know about anything like that. Picked it all up along the way."

"And look where that got you," he replied. 

"Yeah!" 

He leaned forward and started on her ear again. 

"Frank, is sex your answer to all life's problems or something?" she accused brushing him off. 

"No!" he defended himself. "But it isn't like it's gonna get us into anymore trouble than it already has." 

"Shit Frank!" she said standing up, "some days I just want to hit you!" 

"And others…?" 

"Arghhh…" she swung and punched him on the arm before storming back along the deck and going below deck. 

She left him sitting there to think. And nurse his sore arm. 

They virtually avoided conversation for the rest of the day. Their meal was eaten in silence. Frank knew if was safer for him to back off and let her have her space. Which was not easy on a boat. He resisted the urge, several times, to try and talk to her about things. 

She had been happy originally, to share the same bed, but when night came, Frank found that she had moved across as far as she could to the side of the bed. He followed her lead and kept over to one side too. He lay on his side, just watching her. She was facing away from him. He couldn't sleep and he knew that despite the fact that her eyes were firmly shut, she wasn't asleep either. 

"Rachel? Rachel? Come on, I know you're not asleep."

She didn't respond. She was going to be difficult. 

"Fine," he said moving in close beside her. "you are asleep. It's a shame you won't hear what I have to say then." 

She still didn't move, but her breathing gave her away. It was short and sharp, not slow and peaceful. He had watched her sleep ever so briefly that night in his house. He knew what a sleeping Rachel looked like. The picture was burnt into his brain. And this wasn't it. 

He lay his head on her pillow and gently stroked her hair. Her body was warm against his. 

"Well, you wanted to know this afternoon what I thought? I didn't get a chance to answer. Perhaps I wasn't sure what my answer was then. But I know now. 

Hell Rachel, you know how to knock a bloke for six. I guess you have always been able to do that to me. I usually manage to get around it, but nope, this time you got me. 

You are a great Mother Rachel. I know that and you should know that too. You love David so much despite who his father is. I guess this is similar. Gee what chance would this poor mite have with me as it's Dad? I mean I know jack-shit about kids. Which end is up and that's about it. But you… you're a great Mum. You could do it blindfolded." 

He ran his hand down her arm and across her body. Resting it on her stomach. He was surprised. He was pretty certain he could feel a slight bump, or firmness. God this was really going to happen. He suddenly realised just how important she was to him. 

"Rachel, this is mine too," he continued to speak as he gently rubbed her stomach. "I know I will love this baby, just as much as I love you. I want to be there. For the baby and for you. Come on Rachel, let me be there? Let me be part of your lives? Don't shut me out here?" 

Rachel rolled over and faced him. "You really want to be there? Do you have any idea what it is going to be like?" she asked.

"No," he replied caressing her face, "but I want to learn. I'm willing to learn. Christ, at the moment I've got no one in the world but me. I want to be selfish. I want you Rachel, and despite what you think I want this baby too." 

She looked in his eyes and smiled. "You really do want this don't you?" 

He nodded and then gave her a cheeky grin. 

"And there is something else I want," he said, pulling her even closer to him. 

"Argh…!!" She grabbed the pillow from his side of the bed and pushed it over his face. "Sex is your answer to everything!" she laughed. 

He struggled for a second to remove the pillow she was holding. 

He laughed back. "Ah, yep, most of the time! He stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. "But I did mean it. I want to be with you Rachel." 

She leaned over across him. Her lips pausing for a second above his before kissing him gently and then a second time more urgently. He recognised the urgency in her kiss and kissed her back with the same velocity. He had never in his life wanted a woman as much as he wanted Rachel. 

She was almost on top of him. He gently rolled her back over to her pillow. 

"Hey Rachel? This can't hurt the…" 

"Frank! Don't you know anything?" she laughed. 

"Well," he said trying to be serious, but failing dismally, "I've never made love with a pregnant woman before. Not that I have known about anyway." 

"Oh, I am so glad to hear that," she remarked, kissing him playfully. "You don't have a chandelier hanging in here, so I think I am pretty safe. Baby will be fine." 

"That sounds like some fun. I will have to remember to have one installed for after the baby is born I think!"

"In your dreams Francis." She laughed. 

"You know what Rachel? I think I could get very used to you being there first thing in the mornings. The first one I will see, say hello to."

"God don't go getting all sentimental on me," she smiled. "It doesn't suit you. But yeah, I think I will get used to that idea too." 

Good. You have no idea how much I want you right now." 

She grinned mischievously, "Oh well I think I have a fair idea. Since you are almost squashing me and well, as you aren't in the force at the moment and therefore don't carry a …" 

"Okay, so you have a fair idea." He grinned. "Ah well…" 

"Frank?"

"What?" 

"Shut up talking and start doing!"

Hmm, don't have to be told twice," he laughed 

The End.


	3. Compromises

****

Compromises

By Jaye Reid.

Commenced: 04.11.1999

Completed: 24.11.1999

Disclaimer: Seriously, how much do you think Hal. & Co. would want for the likes of our favourite Water Rats? Especially the ones he doesn't play with anymore? I say we pool our money and buy them so we can all do away with the disclaimer that says we don't own them.

~*~*~*~

Rachel walked into the offices, cool and confident as always.

Helen was the only person at work who knew where she had spent her week off.

"Rachel, hello. How was the holiday?" she enquired as they passed each other on the stairs.

Rachel stopped, "Fine,".

"Fine? Nothing else?" quizzed Helen.

Rachel broke into a broad grin that spoke more than a thousand words. "Yeah, it was fine."

Helen smiled back.

"Good, glad to hear it. So you'll be going to talk to Jeff then?"

Rachel started to head up the stairs again, "Not just yet," she replied.

"Rachel!"

"Helen, I will soon, promise," she said reluctantly.

"Just see that you do. Or you know I will. You shouldn't be out on the job."

"Who, Rachel?" asked Jack coming up the stairs behind Rachel. "Morning. Why not?" he stated and then asked again.

Neither spoke.

"Why shouldn't Rachel be out on the job? Is there something I need to know?" he persisted.

"No," said Rachel confidently, "nothing at all."

"Nah, come on, really," he kept going as he followed her to their office. "What gives? Why doesn't Helen think you should be out on the job? If there is a problem, I'd like to know about it."

Jack was persistent, if nothing else. But in this case he was the Terrier going up against a bloody great Rottweiler. 

"No problem at all," she replied as she walked into the office, "Shit! Who's been sitting at my desk?"

Mick, who was already in the office, turned around.

"Oh it was me, Mumma Bear!" he laughed.

"Say what?" she glared at him.

He couldn't know.

*How* could Mick know?

"Ha! You could be either," he laughed.

"Mick, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Rachel. She wasn't in the mood for games and she was already annoyed after the twenty questions from Jack.

"Oh, sorry, hmm, shouldn't laugh at my own jokes I suppose. You know, 'Goldi'…locks and the three bears… Who's been sitting in my chair?… ah, oh well, doesn't matter… it was funny at the time," he said, turning back to his desk.

Rachel was relieved. Mick didn't know at all.

"So, Rachel, where'd ya go for the week?" Jack asked starting at her again

*Yap, yap, yap* thought Rachel.

"Ah, Melbourne," she lied skilfully.

"Gee, must have had some seriously good weather down there for this time of year, you've got a great tan," he replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I found a great nude beach and lay in the sun starkers for the whole week," she retaliated.

Shit he was annoying thought Rachel. He would have had a pretty good idea that she went to see Frank.

Rachel had almost perfected the art of not mentioning Frank. Well, not comparing his working styles to Jack. At first she hadn't noticed that she was even doing it. It had been a simple passing comment of "…well Frank and I would have thought this way, investigated it like that…"

Until one day Jack snapped. Said that he didn't give a shit how or what Frank did or thought.

For all the time Frank had been gone, she had missed him the most the day Jack said that. It really hit her that he was gone, and not there to tell Jack what a jerk he was.

But she tried to stop mentioning Frank, unless if course she just wanted to annoy the hell out of Jack. But Jack always like to pry into whether her and Frank kept in touch. He just couldn't get it through his head that Rachel wasn't interested in him. His ego wouldn't allow it.

~*~*~*~

Jeff stuck his head around the doorway.

"I've got a job for you guys. Helen has all the details downstairs," he said to them and then disappeared back to his office.

"Let's go," said Mick standing up. He was keen to get out of the office.

"Nah, hang on. I'm not going anywhere with *her* until I know what the problem is," said Jack.

Mick stopped and looked from Rachel to Jack. This was going to be a conversation he *didn't* want to hear or see.

"Ah I think I will wait downstairs. I just remembered something I have to check on."

And Mick left the room quickly.

"Look Jack, there is nothing you need to know," she said preparing to leave the office. "You can sit here by yourself for all I care. Mick and I can handle it."

"No. Now I don't want to have to worry about relying on you if you aren't totally focussed on the job," he snapped. "If there's a problem I need to know!"

"Ha! Listen to yourself *mate*. I'm the one focussed on the job here, you should go and take a look in the mirror. You're too busy trying to focus on what I do outside working hours if you ask me!" Rachel stated, starting to raise her voice.

"Well no one was bloody asking you Rachel," Jack yell back. "And don't get any notions in your head that I *care* in the least *what* or *who* you do on your own time!"

Now Rachel was really mad.

"Jack you know, you can go and get well and truly….."

"Hey!" yelled Jeff appearing in the doorway. "We can hear you both from downstairs. What the hell is going on in here?"

"Nothing," they said in unison, still glaring at each other.

"Goldstein, my office, NOW!"

"What? Why…?" started Rachel. Shit, he'd damn well started it she thought to herself.

"Look," said Jeff. "I don't know what it is, but you're the common denominator all the time. You and Frank used to have slanging matches in here, and I thought with him gone we might finally get some peace around here. But now you and …."

Rachel burst into tears.

Jeff and Jack both just looked at her.

Was this really Rachel? Rachel Goldstein didn't cry? This had to be an imposter.

But for Rachel, the only words she really heard Jeff say were "… with him finally gone…" It hit her again how much she missed Frank.

She ran from the room and headed for the toilets.

Jeff and Jack just stood there.

Dumbfounded. Not sure of what to say or think.

Jeff spoke first.

"Ah Jack, you and Mick better head out. Forget Goldstein for the time being. We will continue this issue at a later date."

Jack nodded and headed downstairs.

Mick was at the front desk talking to Helen.

"Got the info?" Jack asked Mick.

"Yeah, ready when you guys are," he replied. "Where's Rachel?"

"Ah, she is busy. Let's go." said Jack.

Mick didn't ask, and headed for the door.

Jack stopped at the desk.

"Helen. I think Rachel is in the loo's. Um, she's crying or *something*, you might want to check on her."

Helen gave Jack a faint smile and nodded. She had been waiting for Rachel to totally lose it.

Jack headed out and Helen headed for the toilets.

Jeff stopped her on her way.

"Ah Helen, Rachel…"

"Yeah, I know. Just going there," she said pre-empting his question.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"I think I will get Rachel to talk to you," Helen replied. And she was going to make sure that Rachel did.

"Yes, good." He replied and headed for his office again.

~*~*~*~

Helen pushed the main door open. Rachel was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her knees drawn up to her body; her head resting on her arms that were folded across her knees. She didn't look up. She knew it was Helen. She knew the sound of her walk.

"God, I blew it, didn't I?" It wasn't really a question more of a statement.

"Ah, yeah, you could say that. But you know, pregnancy with all those hormones racing around in unfamiliar places, you're likely to do crazy things," offered Helen as she leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah, like burst into tears when someone mentions Frank not being here."

"Oh, so that's what this is about?" asked Helen.

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Rachel. "Pathetic isn't it. Fancy being upset that he isn't here. God he is a pain in the arse even when he's not here."

"Well you know. You've been pregnant before," said Helen. "People will excuse mood swings. That's if anyone knew of course that you *were* pregnant. They can't take your mood swings into consideration if they don't know."

"Shit Helen, if pregnancy was the cause of my mood swings, then I've been in a constant state of pregnancy for about the last fifteen years," Rachel laughed.

Helen was glad she was laughing.

"Yeah, well I am sure you will get through it unscathed. The rest of us might be a bit worse for wear, by the end of it though," Helen laughed back.

"I will try and not be a complete bitch," Rachel offered.

"Ha! You wouldn't know how! Come on, dry your eyes. You had better go and talk to Jeff."

"Nah, Helen…"

"No! No 'nah Helen' me! You are going to do it now or I will."

"But Helen. I've got to go out on a case. Jack and Mick will be waiting for…."

"No," Helen interrupted. "they are long gone. Left without you."

"Damn bastards! See Helen. I want to be out there. I will go stir crazy here with you."

"Aw thanks Rachel…"

"No, I didn't mean it like that… you know. I am too used to being out there," replied Rachel.

"Just ask yourself these questions then Rachel. Do you want this baby?"

Rachel looked up at her and smiled, "Yes."

"Okay, does Frank want this baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, well he says he does."

"So," continued Helen. "are you willing to risk this baby to go tag along with the 'Jack and Mick' travelling show?"

Rachel looked up at Helen with tear stained cheeks and shook her head.

"Yeah, I know Helen. You are right, once again, you're right. I have to tell Jeff."

"Yes," replied Helen.

"And," continued Rachel, "it's now or never I suppose..?"

"Yes again," said Helen.

Rachel sniffed and reached up and grabbed the paper towel hanging from the dispenser. It rolled out a three foot long piece of hand towel before stopping. Rachel laughed.

"Shit, didn't need that much," she said using one end to dry here eyes before throwing the lot in the waste paper bin beside her.

Helen held out her hand, "Come on, get up. It can't be good for you to sit on the cold floor."

Rachel took her hand and got to her feet.

"Jeff's office now," commanded Helen. "Do you want me to come along to hold your hand?"

Rachel chuckled.

"Nah, better not. People are going to talk enough as it is without *that* rumour doing the rounds too!"

~*~*~*~

Helen followed Rachel out and headed back to the front desk while Rachel took the journey, slowly and deliberate up the stairs to Jeff's office.

She knocked twice, firmly, on the door.

"Yes, come in," he called.

Rachel opened the door, stepped inside and closed it again.

She heard the faint click of the latch, she knew this was it, no backing out now.

"Rachel, take a seat," Jeff offered. He had decided to save his judgement on the argument and the outburst until after her explanation.

"So, what is the problem, Goldstein. Let's sort this out now so it doesn't continue to create problems."

She laughed softly to herself, as if it were that simple. "Ah, no this is something that won't just go away. Ah hell, I guess there is no easy way out of this Jeff… I'm pregnant."

There, it was said.

Out in the open for public scrutiny.

"Pregnant?" repeated Jeff, more than a little shocked by the news.

"Yeah, you know… I'm having a baby," she added with a touch of sarcasm.

"Um, well, this is… do I say congratulations?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can," she replied with a dimpled smile.

"Well then, congratulations. We will be sorry to lose you, I …"

"Hang on… hang on… I'm not planning on going anywhere Jeff," she interrupted. "I've got a job here last time I checked and I plan to continue with it. Okay, I know that my days of stakeouts and police chases are over for awhile, but I'm not leaving."

"Oh… well alright then," he said. He realised that he should have known this would be the way she wanted it. "I can't make you leave, but yeah, you obviously realise that your capabilities out in the field will be reduced to virtually zero. And that will leave us one short out on the ground so to speak."

"Well Frank was hoping to return to the job when he gets back," offered Rachel.

"Frank?"

"Yeah, he's on his way back."

"Why?"

Jeff realised the second he asked the question, that the answer was now obviously sitting in front of him, and he didn't wait for the reply.

"Oh, okay. Well we will have to see," he said. "I had enough of the slanging matches between you two before… but I guess this will change things won't it."

"Probably not," said Rachel with a grin, "but I will promise to keep it down to a dull roar."

"Look, I will consider it when he gets back. If we try this Rachel and it doesn't work out…"

"Yeah, look I know," she replied.

"Tell him to come and see me. I assume you will be talking to him before then?"

Rachel nodded.

"So, how long before he gets back?" Jeff asked.

"Well, he should be back late tomorrow actually. We sailed back down the coast last week. I got off in Brissie, he had a couple of things to do there he said. But he thought he'd be back late Tuesday arvo."

"Fine well, that will be all, and again Rachel, congratulations." 

"Thanks Jeff. And I am sorry about before, it won't happen again."

"Well I will believe *that* when I see it," he replied.

~*~*~*~

Rachel left Jeff's office and headed downstairs to see Helen.

Rachel was grinning. It was such a relief that she didn't have to deny that this was happening. She could actually start enjoying it.

"So," said Helen seeing her broad smile, "I gather everything is okay with the world?"

"Perfectly thank you," replied Rachel in a semi-official tone.

Helen reached across the counter and patted her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"See, I told you it would be okay. When are you going to start listening to me?" she said.

"Yeah, I know, thanks."

"What's the problem?" asked Tommy deciding to be nosy as he leaned on the inside of the counter.

Oh well, thought Rachel. Helen knew, Jeff knew and with Frank due back the next day….

"I'm having a baby," said Rachel.

"What? You? Pregnant?" asked Tommy, shocked.

"Yeah," said Helen turning to him, "didn't you do biology at school?. It's when…"

"Alright Helen," laughed Rachel, "I don't think he needs the mechanics of it!"

"Nah, I don't." he grinned. "Can I have permission to hug the Detective?"

"Why certainly," laughed Rachel.

Tommy didn't go around the counter. He jumped over it!

Jack and Mick arrived back to the office in time to witness the official Tommy hug. They were more than a little curious as to what the hell was going on.

"What are you up to their Tommy?" asked Mick with a cheeky grin.

"Just offering my congratulations," said Tommy standing back and giving Rachel a friendly punch on the arm. "Good one Goldie," he added before heading down the hallway, shaking his head. He had to go and find the rest of the boat crew. They were never going to guess. He wondered how much money he could make on this one!

"Congratulations for what?" asked Mick.

"I'm pregnant," said Rachel. She was getting to like the sound of that statement.

"What?" said Jack shocked, "just now?"

Rachel screwed up her face at him. God, he could say some dumb things.

"No, it doesn't happen just like that Jack," she added sarcastically. "I'm about sixteen – seventeen weeks."

Jack stood there and did the sums and quickly figured out when he arrived and Frank left.

"This is great," said Mick walking over and deciding to give her a hug too."

"Thanks," she replied almost breathless. All this hugging was getting a bit overwhelming.

"Um, yeah… congratulations," offered Jack, still obviously stunned. "You a mother…?"

"Hey, I already am, remember?" said Rachel, "my son… David?"

"Oh, yeah, but this… a *baby*…" he continued.

"Hell, its not like I haven't done it before, he was a baby once you know. He didn't turn up as a ten year old," remarked Rachel.

"Bloody hell," offered Helen dryly, "now *that* would be painful."

"Yeah, well," continued Rachel, "it wasn't a picnic anyway. You know how they liken giving birth to pushing a watermelon out…"

"I don't think I need to hear this," said Jack. "I've got work to do. You coming upstairs or what Mick?"

"I'll be there in a tick too," said Rachel.

Jack gave her a look. "What the hell for? Your Detective days are numbered now."

He continued up the stairs before she could reply.

"Pig!" said Rachel.

Helen shook her head. "Now come on, you have to make an extra effort to work with him or Jeff will have you outa here so fast…"

"Yeah, I know. God I can't wait for Frank to get back…"

Mick was still standing there. "Frank? He's coming back?"

"Yep," said Rachel.

"Here?" quizzed Mick again.

"Yeah probably," said Rachel, "why? Will you have a problem with that?"

"Nah, not me," said Mick with a grin, "but I can see that someone might."

"Oh this *will* be entertaining if nothing else," offered Helen with a laugh, "Jack pulling rank over Frank. Hey that rhymes!"

"Well, you know Francis. Jack wouldn't want to pull *too* many stunts," said Rachel.

"Well, I don't think we will have to wait until New Years Eve for a fireworks display. I think that we…"

"WHAT!"

Mick was stopped in mid sentence by the sound of Jack bellowing from upstairs.

"Oh, trouble in Paradise," grinned Helen.

"NO BLOODY WAY JEFF!"

Came the next instalment.

"I think," offered Rachel, "that Jeff may have just mentioned to Jack that Frank was planning on coming back."

"You think?" asked Helen with a wry grin.

"Whatever gives you that idea Rachel?" asked Mick, also grinning.

"Ah, well I'm a Detective, and we just have a way of figuring out these sort of things," she replied dryly. "It's the experience you develop after years out on the job." 

"CHRIST JEFF WHAT IS THIS A BLOODY CONSPIRACY? IT'S BAD ENOUGH TRYING TO WORK WITH *HER*!"

"Yep, think you are right," said Mick. "I'm not going up there."

"Nah, lunchtime," said Rachel looking at her watch. "How about you and I go get some?"

"Yeah, good idea," said Mick.

"Helen, if anyone wants us, tell them to give us a buzz on the mobile will ya?"

"Not a problem Rach," smiled Helen. "Ya pair of chickens!"

~*~*~*~

Mick and Rachel stayed out at lunch for an hour or so. They figured it was safer that way. Perhaps it would give Jack time to calm down.

But it was shaping up to be a bitch of an afternoon. Mick and Rachel had returned to find Jack still boiling.

Rachel had a tonne of paperwork, as they all did, so she decide to busy herself in that and ignore Jack as much as possible.

The afternoon was dragging slowly.

"Hey good lookin'. You got writers cramp yet?"

Rachel looked around to the doorway, that voice!

"You bastard," she said, "you're not supposed to be back until tomorrow!"

"Well, I can go again if you want…."

"Yeah, right!" Rachel replied.

"Hey Frank," said Mick, "congratulations."

Frank short a glance at Rachel.

"It's okay, they know," she said.

"Ah, well, in that case, thanks mate," he replied, stepping into the office and shaking hands with Mick.

"Hey there Jack," said Frank.

"Frank," he replied, not bothering to even turn around.

Frank looked at Rachel and nodded questioningly towards Jack.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"Mick?" she said, "if anyone's looking for me, I'll be just out on the balcony."

"Yep, I'm not going anywhere, sure thing," he replied.

"Yeah," said Jack, "some of us have work to do."

Rachel resisted the temptation to mouth back at him. He just wasn't worth wasting the breath on today.

~*~*~*~

Frank followed Rachel outside. Once on the balcony he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body into his. He kissed her firmly on the lips. As if they had not seen each other in months rather than days.

"Hey, come on Frank, not here," she protested.

"What? Aw, come on Rachel, it's been how long?' he complained.

"Hell all of about four full days, I suppose," she laughed.

"Gee, that long really?" he replied still not letting go.

"Come on Frank. NOT here!' she repeated, trying to get free.

"Hmm, your no fun Goldstein," he said, pretending to sulk and releasing her from his grip.

"Really?" she questioned mischievously.

"Nah, actually you can be a lot of fun…" he replied.

"Yeah, okay. Just when I am *off* duty. You have to behave here. I know it's a big ask. I spoke to Jeff about you coming back," she said "I think he will agree if we promise not to kill each other."

"Ha! I think we could manage that," he replied as he made a grab for her again but missing.

"Frank! Will you focus for half a second! It won't be a picnic, not everyone is happy about the thought of you coming back."

"Ah, so *that's* what is up his nose," laughed Frank.

"What? Jack? Nah, that's just his usual warm, generous, happy-go-lucky personality. Hell, you should see him when he's *really* pissed off!" she replied with a smile.

"I'll look forward to seeing it," he said mockingly.

"Bullshit! You'll look forward to *causing* it!" Rachel laughed. "But seriously, he's gonna have rank over you. Over both of us. One false move….."

"And we can both be found at the bottom of the Harbour?" joked Frank.

"Yeah, something like that. Our jobs here anyway," replied Rachel.

"Okay, I can do this. Well I can try," Frank offered.

"Well you go and see Jeff. I told him you wouldn't be back until tomorrow. So this will be another nice surprise for him," grinned Rachel.

"Oh yeah, great. Ha! He thought he'd got rid of me!" Frank smirked.

"Well, I'd better get back to it. Jack's been in a filthy mood since…" she stopped.

"Since what?"

"Ah, nothin', I'll tell you later," she said. "Go and see Jeff."

"Jeff knows too I take it?" Frank asked.

"Well they all probably know by now. I didn't however say who I had been playing around with though. They have all made the assumption that it was you, which I find rather interesting."

"Well they *are* all Coppers. You'd hope they'd put two and two together and not get five."

"Yeah, I reckon. Anyway, go. I will see you at home tonight?" asked Rachel.

"Who's home, mine?" queried Frank.

"Nah mine."

"Aww, I was looking forward to going back to my place," said Frank.

"Well I just want to have a nice warm bath and fall into my bed," replied Rachel.

"What's wrong with my bed?" asked Frank in an offended tone.

"Well I prefer mine."

"Well I *prefer* mine!

"Well no one said you were invited to stay!" snapped Rachel.

"Well no one said I wanted to!" he barked back.

Stand off. They both stood there staring at each other. Neither willing to back down.

Frank was the first to speak.

"Well I'm gonna go see Jeff," said Frank heading back inside.

"Yeah, you just do that Frank. I've got work to do."

They went their separate ways.

~*~*~*~

Rachel sat at her desk. Trying to do paperwork. The case wasn't really that complex, just time consuming. And it didn't help matters with Jack being such a bastard. And Frank…

Maybe it was just the fact that she had psyched herself up for tomorrow. He wasn't going to be back until tomorrow. She liked routines.

Over two hours had passed, and Frank hadn't called back.

Rachel stood up from her desk.

"Back in a tic," she said, "have to see Helen about something."

"Yeah," said Jack not looking up.

Rachel walked past Jeff's office. The door was open, but there was no – one inside. She headed downstairs.

"Helen?" she asked her friend as she approached the front desk, "Um, have you seen Frank by any chance?"

"Ah, yeah, he left about an hour ago," she replied. "Why?"

"Oh nothing. We said we would catch up later anyway," Rachel replied, trying to cover her disappointment.

The day ended and Rachel went home. She waited up and eventually fell asleep on the couch wondering if he would call.

He didn't.

Bastard!

~*~*~*~

Frank knocked purposefully on Rachel's front door.

It was early. He wanted to catch her before she left for work.

He wanted to apologise.

He wasn't fully sure what he was apologising for, but it seemed like the right thing to do. And hell, if it kept her happy, he'd let this one slide.

He'd even picked up a bunch of flowers from a flower stall vendor on the side of the road. Looking at them now, he wondered if they were going overboard a bit. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he wondered if he would look like he was sucking up too much. She'd probably give him a mouthful of abuse for it.

But it didn't matter. She wasn't answering the door. Damn! Well he figured he might as well leave the flowers for her anyway.

He hunted around in one of the potted shrubs near her front door, hoping he could remember which one hid her spare key. He found it easily. Too easily he thought. Gees, he would have to have a word with her about security. Hmm, perhaps that chat could wait considering the mood she was in yesterday afternoon.

Frank let himself in and headed for the kitchen to find something to put the flowers in. He was a little surprised that she had gone to work so damn early. Perhaps there was a big case that they were working on. He still had a few days before he was returning. He hoped he wouldn't miss out on all the action.

Now where would she keep a vase? He looked through the cupboards in the kitchen but couldn't find anything. Oh well, he thought as he grabbed a saucepan from the cupboard, as long as it held water it would make do until she got home.

He noticed a slip of paper on the bench. It was a note about an appointment.

He looked at the date on the paper and then to the date on his watch.

Today.

The time?

Hell, in twenty minutes.

That's where she was.

He remembered Rachel mentioning an appointment for a x-ray... no hang on, that wasn't what they were called... um, ultrasound! That was it. She had told him about it when she had dropped the bombshell on him last week out on the boat. That day had been information overload, and he had forgotten that they had decided to go along together. Damn that woman! Why hadn't she told him yesterday? He remembered the 'discussion', and answered his own question.

He picked up the paper and looked at the address. If he hurried he might just make it.

He quickly locked her front door, and shoved the key into his pocket. He could return it to its hiding spot later.

He thought about the early morning traffic, and decided on a way to get there. This was something that he wasn't going to miss just because of bloody Sydney peak hour traffic. The problem would be whether she wanted him there once he arrived anyway.

~*~*~*~

He walked into the foyer of the building and followed the signs to a waiting room. He looked around at the people sitting there; Rachel wasn't one of them.

The receptionist smiled at him as he approached the desk.

"Um, I'm looking for Rachel Goldstein?" he said in almost a whispered tone. He didn't know why he was whispering. It just seemed so.... Hospital like in there. "She had an appointment? For an ultrasound?"

The young woman looked down at her list.

Not bad looking thought Frank.

Then an alarm when off in his head. Shit Frank, what are you doing having thoughts like that? Christ Rachel is in there somewhere and she's gonna have your kid.

This was going to take awhile to get used to he decided.

"She's already gone through, but I don't think they have started yet. I can buzz them if you like?" she said.

"Ah yeah, that would be great, thanks," he replied.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the Dad," he said.

"Oh yes, but I mean, your name please," she grinned as she reached for the phone, "I need to check if I can let you through."

"Holloway, Frank Holloway."

Frank could have kicked himself. God he must have sounded stupid. He didn't like sounding stupid. Shit, what was Rachel doing to him? 

"Okay, hang on."

She picked up the phone and punched a couple of numbers.

"Hello Pete... Yeah Amy... I have a Frank Holloway here? He wants to see Ms. Goldstein?... Ah yes..." She paused then looked up at Frank with a smile, "Yeah, that's him... okay... thanks."

She put the phone down. "Pete. will be here in a sec., to take you through."

"Ta," said Frank.

Frank stood around and waited.

'Pete' what sort of name was that for someone working in this sort of job? Almost every bloke named Pete. he'd met was six foot tall, build like a Rugby fullback and had the personality to boot. And this 'Pete' was looking after his Rachel? Oh hell, now he was claiming ownership? 'his Rachel?' This wasn't a good sign. God if Rachel had any idea of the thoughts that were rattling through his brain that morning she'd darn near kill him.

A door opened and a middle aged woman walked in.

"Mr. Holloway?" she said looking at Frank.

"Ah, yeah?" he replied.

"You can come through if you like," she said with a smile.

"Ah, Pete?" asked Frank with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, Peta. Rachel is waiting."

Frank followed 'Peta' down the hallway and into a room. Rachel was lying on an examination table, surrounded by monitors and equipment. It all looked fairly ominous. 

"Hey there Rach," said Frank trying to be cheerful. Who knows what sort of mood she was in?

"Hey yourself Holloway," she replied abruptly.

Oh, okay he thought, still a bit stormy. Have to watch himself. Was she always this bad he wondered?

Had he just been too busy to notice?

"Okay are we ready to begin?" Peta asked Rachel.

"Yep, sure," Rachel replied.

At least Rachel was being nice to someone thought Frank.

"You already have one child? So you remember how the ultrasound works?" Peta asked as she lifted Rachel's shirt to expose her stomach.

"Ah, well it was a few years ago," she replied.

"Oh, okay. Well we will just put this gel on your stomach, it will be cold," she warned.

Cold wasn't the word. Rachel did her very best not to swear. Frank grinned to himself, he knew that look on her face when she was trying to be really self-controlled.

Frank pulled up a chair on the other side of Rachel and sat back and watched in awe of the images that were being flickered around on the screen. With each swift movement of the probe across Rachel's stomach, another image of their child bounced before them. 

Images were held in freeze frame and noted. The foetal heart beat echoing in their ears.

"I've done all the measurements," Peta offered. "Your dates seem to be pretty exact to what is already written on your file."

Frank grinned at Rachel.

"Yeah, well," Rachel offered, "we were fairly certain about the dates."

Frank lent over and whispered in Rachel's ear, "We could probably give her estimated times too if she really wanted."

Rachel shot him a look. Then smiled.

Thank goodness, he thought, the storm may be over.

Well today's storm perhaps.

"Yes, well," continued Peta, "if you don't mind me saying, most 'older' couples like yourselves, who are trying to have kids, seem to be… let's say 'active' so often, that their dates can be way out."

Rachel and Frank looked at each other. Rachel could see that the same thought was running through his mind too.

Three words stuck out in her head.

'Older', 'couples' and 'trying'. Shit they weren't old, they hadn't been a couple and they certainly hadn't been trying! Rachel wondered if they really knew what they had gotten themselves into.

Frank looked at her and she smiled.

She didn't even realise that he had been holding her hand until she felt him gently squeeze her fingers. 

~*~*~*~

They stood together out in the morning sunshine. The video of their miracle was firmly held in her hands.

"I have to get to work," she finally said.

"Yeah, I guess you should," he offered. "Ah look Rachel, what I said yesterday… shit I didn't mean it …you know what a bloody hot head I can be…"

"Let's forget about it Frank. I've got to get to work. I'll see ya tonight."

"Yep, your place," he replied.

She gave him a polite peck on the cheek before disappearing down the footpath.

~*~*~*~

It was just after six o'clock and getting dark when Frank arrived on Rachel's doorstep, Chinese takeaway in hand.

He knocked, no answer.

He tried the door, locked.

Frank remembered the door key that he had stashed into his pocket that morning. Retrieving it, he unlocked the door and let himself in.

"Rachel?… Rachel?…"

He could hear the static of the television in the lounge. That was where he found her, curled up on the couch sound asleep.

The video player had switched off, and a tape stuck out from the machine. Obviously she had fallen asleep and the unit had automatically rewound at the end and in turn switched itself off.

He recognised the tape, and gently pushed it back into the machine, before dumping the food on the table and sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.

He watched the images of their child again.

The sound of the heart beat on the video made Rachel stir from her slumber.

"Hey there sleepy head," Frank said as he leaned his head back into her.

"Frank, what the…? how did you…? Oh, I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" she asked sitting up.

"Just after six. I brought some Chinese for us. Are you hungry, ready to eat?" he asked.

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, rubbing the back of her head. She looked at the ultrasound pictures on the television.

"Nah, I don't think so. I don't think I am ready at all."

Frank looked at Rachel's face. "We're not talking about the Chinese takeaway here are we?" he asked. 

"Gees Frank, what made us think that this was gonna work?" said Rachel leaning back on the couch..

"I still reckon it can work. Why do you have this idea in your head that we'll stuff it up?" he asked confused.

Rachel looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, I don't know. Me… us… It just seems all we have done since last week is argue or…"

Frank cut in, "well you have to admit Rachel, the 'or' has been pretty good. I mean we make up from those arguments pretty well."

"Shit Frank, stop trying to be so bloody nice! Nice doesn't suit you. I much prefer you being an arrogant, pigheaded bastard. You see, that's just what you and I are about. You being a smart arse and me putting you back in your place."

"You reckon that's what we are about?"

"Yeah, that's what I reckon." replied Rachel.

"You know what your problem is Rachel?" started Frank.

"No, but I guess you're about to tell me?" she said annoyed.

"Yeah, I am. It's a control thing Rachel. You gotta have control, and right now you don't," said Frank getting up from the couch.

"You're full of shit as usual Francis James Holloway," rebuked Rachel.

"Am I? I don't think I could be any *more* right," he replied accusingly as he paced around the room. "You see Rachel you are a control freak. And at the moment everything is happening around you and you can't control it. You've got this baby growing inside you and it is doin' what it wants. Making you crook or happy or whatever. You are stuck in the office and can't go out and get the bad guys like you want to. And then you've got me here, trying to make things right. But you don't want that. I'm the only part of all of this that you still can try and control. You want me to act the way *you* want me to. Well I ain't playin' this game Rachel. So, you just push me away as much as you want, coz I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Ah piss off Frank, you don't really want to be here," said Rachel.

"See, there you go again, tryin' to tell me what I want and don't want," he replied shaking his head and then sitting back down on the couch next to Rachel.

"But ya don't," repeated Rachel. "Shit Frank, if I hadn't come to see you last week, you would have been happily sailing your way towards Venezuela and tryin' to bed as many of those Miss. Universe's as you could get."

"Sailin' yeah, sure, but happily?" he questioned as he put his arm around her shoulder. She tried to push him away, but he persisted. "Christ Rachel do you think there was a day that went by out there that I didn't think about ya? That I didn't wish you'd changed your mind? That I didn't change mine? Hell after that night we spent together before I left, all these years just seemed to make sense. We made sense."

"But what if it doesn't work Frank? What if we mess this up? Look at everything we'll lose," she protested.

"Yeah," he replied as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek, resting his fingers under her chin. Forcing her to look at him "But what might we be missing out on? I say we've got nothing to lose."

"Frank…"

"Ssshhhh…. Hell Rachel, this could be the best thing that's ever happened to me. You… a kid… the chance of a 'normal' life whatever that is. You've got to at least give it a go. Give us a chance."

"Ah shit Frank, don't expect me to be the good little woman who will have your dinner ready for you every night," said Rachel.

Frank smiled.

"Don't grin Francis. I don't starch shirt collars and I won't clean up after ya if you drink yourself stupid and spew up everywhere."

"Wouldn't expect you to," he replied trying to conceal his grin.

"And I don't take any shit either, you know that," she continued.

"Oh yeah, I think I know that one by now," he replied as he moved his body closer to hers and holding her in his arms. "What else?"

"What else? Um, okay… I want *my* bed," she added.

"Your bed?" he queried.

"Yep, my bed," she replied. "I like my bed."

"Well what is your bed like? I haven't tried it," he asked trying to sound serious.

"Want to then?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Want to what then?" 

"Try it," she replied.

"What, the bed?"

"Yeah the bed."

"Is that an invitation is it?" he asked with his best mischievous grin.

"Might be…"

Well what are you waiting for?" he replied standing up and taking her hand.  


"Are we crazy Frank?" she asked as she stood.

"Yeah, probably," he laughed pulling her body close into his before whispering in her ear, "but who cares. Come on, let's try that bed!"

The End.


	4. In the Blood

****

In the Blood

By Jaye Reid

Written: 26/11 – 10/12/1999

Disclaimer: Only the people that you recognise belong to Hal. and the gang at Southern Star and the Nine network. The rest of them are all mine. I am still working on the ownership of the crew… 

Authors notes

This fic contains sexual references and swearing!

This is my first and final warning… If you don't think you should read, then don't.

I take no responsibility for anyone who reads.

Thanks go to my buddy Esme for her beta reading of this one… And her discussion for the future ones… vbg There is something about discussing ratfic at 3 am!

Your help has been invaluable. Thank you heaps.

~*~*~*~

The bedside clock said 3.02 am when Rachel dragged her tired body back into the bed. Their three month old bundle of joy, who was often called a variety of other things at this early hour, was fed, burped, changed and finally back to sleep.

Frank sensed her presence and rolled over towards her; throwing an arm across her body.

He removed it just as quickly as he put it there.

"Gees Rachel, you're bloody freezing," he said. The coldness on her body waking him up slightly.

"Yeah well, you get that don't you," she replied as she mustered all her remaining strength and skilfully rolled her whole body on top of his, pinning him to the bed.

"Shit Rachel, your friggin' cold…," he was awake now.

"Warm me up then," she replied cheekily. "I never thought I would hear *you* complain about being in *this* situation."

"Well I never dreamed that I would ever find myself in this situation," he replied running his fingers through her hair and gently brushing it from her face.

"Really Francis?"

Frank could see her smiling face hovering above his own. The hallway light creeping in, throwing a dim glow across the room and her face.

"Ah, well… perhaps I might have *dreamed* but that was all it was," he chuckled.

Frank ran his hand under her nightshirt, tracing her spine from the back of her neck to the small of her back.

Rachel dropped her head into his shoulder. His hand running a shockwave through her body. It felt good. He felt good. His touch was sparking an interest and desire that she thought had disappeared. She wondered when it would return. If it would return. Had they been a mistake? She had her answer, it hadn't been a mistake.

Frank sensed it too. She hadn't been interested in anything physical between them. He had read somewhere he thought… hell more likely he had listened to some bloke down at the Pub bitch to him about their missus and the lack of sex after kids were born. Well he and Rachel hadn't sorted out the legalities of their relationship. He'd offered, she'd laughed at him and told him to piss off. Something about the fact that there were a total of three divorces between them told her things were fine the way there were.

Frank hadn't wanted to hassle her about sex. But he was extremely impressed that *she* was the one now initiating all the moves.

She started playfully kissing his shoulder. Occasionally letting her perfect white teeth connect with his soft tanned skin.

He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest. He wondered whether Rachel could feel it too? But from the way she had pinned him to the bed, he didn't think there would be much that she wouldn't feel.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as Rachel bit a fraction too hard into his shoulder.

"Sorry," she replied with a grin.

Their eyes met and they saw the spark mirrored in each others gaze.

Simultaneously their need became urgent and their mouths connected. Lips and tongues searching. Rachel groaned softly as her brain sent signals to her body that told her she wanted him. She shifted into autopilot and let the ache inside her take the chance to be satisfied.

Rachel's nightshirt was unceremoniously thrown across the room. His boxer shorts lost between the tangle of sheets and blankets at the foot of the bed. It seemed like a lifetime away since they had made love. It almost seemed new, so foreign and so much like their first time he thought. He wanted this to be better than their first time, if that was at all possible. 

Their bodies connected and a wave of euphoria ran through them. Rachel wondered why it had taken her so long to want this again. She knew Frank had; he'd subtly hinted so many times. But he had been so good about it she thought. But now… now she wished he had perhaps been more persistent and she may have given in to his wants. 

Frank didn't want this to be over too quickly as he could feel his body taking him in that direction. His brain arguing with his body. Calm down he told himself. But she felt so damn good another part of him complained. He loved Rachel.

Perhaps expressing this through his exploding passion wasn't the best way to acknowledge his feelings, but he figured that she understood him. She would know.

But as he virtually reached that point, it was all dashed. The moment stolen like suffocating the flame of a candle.

The sound of a baby's cry cut through the air in the room.

They lay motionless, Frank resting his head on Rachel's bare chest.

Another cry, more pitiful than the first.

They found themselves wanting, needing but left aching.

Rachel attempted to move Frank so she could get out of bed.

"No, I'll go," Frank said softly as he untangled their bodies and rolled over to his side of the bed.

"It's okay… you've got to go to work tomorrow," she replied.

"Today," he corrected.

"Well yeah… today."

"Nah, it's okay. You've already been up to him once, my turn," he replied as he fished around amongst the sheets and located his boxers.

"Well, I had to," she replied as she pulled the blankets across her naked body. "It's probably something to do with breastfeeding. Shit somehow Frank I figure *you* breastfeeding would be less effective."

"You think?" he replied trying to keep a straight face.

"Yep, my area of expertise in this household I think," she replied with a sleepy grin. The mood was well and truly over for Rachel.

Frank leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere," he stated.

But not for Frank.

Frank wandered out of the room and into where the baby was *meant* to be sleeping. He looked down at the crying child in the crib. If there had ever been a question by the gossip monger's at the office regarding the father of Rachel's child; all bets were off after he was born.

One look at him told the story. He was Frank's son, no question about it.

"Samuel… Sam… gees mate, your timing is way off," he said as he picked him up. "What's the problem, you got a belly ache or somethin'?"

Frank rested Sam. on his bare shoulder and started to gently rub his back, in a circular motion, as he walked slowly around the room. It had only been a couple of months but Frank was getting used to this. At first he was so damn afraid of dropping him that he was almost too apprehensive to pick him up. Not that he would have admitted that to Rachel. Shit, a Holloway wasn't afraid of anything.

"So, what's this?" Frank asked as the cries started to subside. Negotiation time perhaps. Surely if it worked with the most hardened of crims., he could cut a deal here.

"Okay, you see it's like this," he said as he continued to walk around the room. "I reckon we can come to some sort of deal. You're here all damn day with her. Listen mate, she's all yours. You can drive her up the wall for all I care. Actually you're a Holloway, it's your *duty* to drive her up the wall. God knows I can't be here all the time to do it. Now… I know I come a few rungs down the ladder behind you and David on her scale of priorities. That's cool, I can deal with that scenario. But hey mate, be fair, you've got to give *me* some time with her. So… what do you say? Do you think you could manage that?"

Silence.

Actually - silence - thought Frank.

He gently put his hand behind his young son's neck and pulled him back from his shoulder. Yep, asleep.

He carried him back to his crib, tucking him in firmly.

"Glad we had this little chat," said Frank as he left the room.

But on returning to bed, he found Sam wasn't the only one that appeared to be sleeping.

Frank cuddled into Rachel as he too drifted back to sleep.

~*~*~*~

"Gees you look like shit Frank. Hard night?" asked Jack as Frank walked into their office.

"Yeah, me and me woman were up all night shaggin'' replied Frank sarcastically.

Jack gave him a filthy look.

Frank knew the history between Jack and Rachel, but he figured that she would be with Jack if she loved him. And since she wasn't, then he assumed she didn't.

The sooner Jack came to that realisation the better.

"Don't think Rach. would appreciate you talkin' about her like that," said Jack.

Frank was annoyed. He hated it when Jack called her 'Rach.'. It sounded so damn familiar. And he hated it when Jack tried to tell him things about Rachel as if he knew her better.

"Well, you can get stuffed Jack. I don't appreciate you askin' in the first place and I don't think she would either," he rebuked. "So, have we got anything to get into this morning?"

"Nah, not really," Jack replied.

"Good. I'm gonna go and make myself a coffee then," said Frank and he left the office.

Some days they got along like best mates. But other days… and this was shaping up to be one of the 'other days.'

Frank had just thrown his spoon in the sink when Jack hurriedly came through the door.

"Come on, we've got a situation," said Jack.

"Situation? Shit Jack… I've just made myself a coffee. And it's *real* coffee. Not that instant shit."

"No, listen. It's down at the wharf at the fish markets," said Jack, hoping it would mean something to Frank. Jack could tell by the way Franks face dropped that it did.

"Fish markets? Shit, what? Rachel was heading down there when I left this morning," he said to Jack as he tipped his coffee hurriedly down the sink.

They bolted out of the room and headed downstairs. Jack filling him in on the details as they took the stairs two at a time.

"Ah yeah mate. Call came through. Some bloke's gone ape with a bloody gun and has half a dozen people hostage. Rachel's fine. She's actually in control, and negotiating with him."

"What!"

Jeff met them at the front desk.

"You two ready?" he asked them rhetorically. "Frank are you going to be okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be Jeff! Shit, we were partners for five bloody years. If she's negotiating, then she is fine. Where's the young bloke? Well out of the way I hope?"

"Yeah, they're sending Samuel back here. Perhaps you would prefer to wait until….."

"Nah… I'm headin' out there with Jack. It's not as if anyone here will mind keeping an eye on him. He can't get into too much trouble at his age," Frank stated.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," offered Jack. "He's your bloody kid."

"Yeah mate, he is."

~*~*~*~

They drove in relative silence. The wharves weren't far. And it wasn't going to take long to get there either with the speed that Frank was driving. Jack wondered whatever possessed him to let Frank drive.

"Take it easy mate. It'd be nice to get there in one piece you know," said Jack as they virtually drove over the top of another round-about. "What's Rach. doin' down there so damn early?"

Frank glanced at Jack. Hell he hated him calling her Rach.

"Ah, David is comin' round for dinner tonight, and he is rather partial to prawns would you believe. Shit, the kid has more expensive tastes than I have. Anyway, what he wants, he basically gets. Rachel won't deny either of her boys anything. She wanted to get down there and back home before Sam. needed a feed and sleep."

They arrived at the wharves. The area had been cordoned off. Frank and Jack flashed their respective badges at the Officers on the perimeter. 'Freddie' could get them anywhere they wanted.

There was an Operations group set up behind a retaining wall. Heavy duty backup were beginning to mill around.

"Where's Rachel?" Frank asked of the Officer with the most stripes on his uniform. He expected to see her there, she *was* meant to be negotiating. In control of the situation Jack had said.

"And you are?" the Senior Sgt. asked, annoyed with the intrusion.

"Detective Frank Holloway and this is Detective Sgt. Jack Christey," he nodded towards Jack. "Detective Goldstein is my partner."

Well Frank thought, he wasn't *totally* misleading this guy, he just didn't intend to clarify on what basis the partnership was these days. Jack kept silent. No matter what Jack's opinion was on the matter, Water Police stuck together.

"Dan Kellett," he said to Frank, "I'm coordinating the operation. The information I was given was that Detective Goldstein was on leave? I mean she had her kid down here," he continued.

"Well, yeah technically she is," offered Jack, "but she's a bloody good Detective and Negotiator. She knows what she's doing. So where is she?"

"If you look around this wall down to the left, you should be able to see a patrol car," he said.

Frank and Jack both stepped sideways to take a look around the wall. They could see the driver's side door open and Rachel and another Officer.

"That's a bullet hole through the passenger side front window isn't it?" Frank asked. He didn't know *why* he asked. He knew from the hole and the shattered pattern of glass remaining that it was. Perhaps he was trying to sort all the details out in his head.

"Yep. The guy put that there just after the car turned up. He wasn't actually shooting at them. But that is why Goldstein and one of my Uniforms are still down there. We don't want to risk moving them just in case he decides to start taking pot shots. Goldstein is within shouting distance from the guy and in radio contact with us up here."

"How many shots has he let off?" asked Jack.

"Goldstein says three. One in the car, one through the building door and one inside. We don't know at this stage if anyone is down. But we don't think so."

"How many people inside?" asked Frank.

"At least three maybe four. He let Goldstein out because she had the kid with her. Said he liked kids apparently. Bet he wouldn't have let her go if he knew she was a cop. Could have been way different."

Frank thought about having another chat with Sam. and allowing him as much of Rachel's time as he wanted. If it wasn't for him, Rachel would still be inside.

The radio came to life.

"What's happening up there?" came Rachel's voice. It was calm and clear.

The Officer reached for the radio.

"It's Snr. Sgt. Kellett here again Detective. The heavy guns have arrived and they are taking up positions. A couple of your colleagues have also turned up."

"Well, don't move the heavy artillery in just yet. I'd like to think we can avoid that. Ah, who's there? Holloway, Reilly, Christey?"

"Christey and Holloway," he replied. Frank nodded at him to take the radio and Kellett handed it over.

"Gees Rachel. We can't turn our bloody back on you for a second. Can't you stay outa trouble?"

"Nah, learnt from an expert how to get into all sorts of situations. Taught by one of the best. Hang on a minute, he's been quiet for awhile."

Frank handed the radio back. They could hear Rachel yelling out to the guy and him faintly yelling back. But they couldn't make out what was being said. They just had to wait for Rachel to keep them informed.

"Okay guys," said Rachel over the radio, "he's letting the others out. Tell your trigger happy mates to hold their fire. When I see them I will let you know if they are all clear."

"Okay Goldstein, we'll stand by for your word."

He grabbed another radio, set to a different frequency. 

"We have hostages being released. Hold your fire. I repeat hold your fire."

People started to appear from the building. Rachel looked at their terrified faces. There were three… one was missing.

"They are all clear," came Rachel's voice, "he's not amongst them."

The hostages headed for the protection behind the police car where Rachel and the other Officer were. From their vantage point up at the retaining wall, they could see Rachel talking to them before she directed the Uniformed Officer to move them up behind the retaining wall and to safety.

"There's one missing," came Rachel's voice over the radio again. "Apparently some damn dickhead tried to be a hero and the gun went off. From the amount of blood they described, he's long dead. That was obviously the other shot we heard."

"Well come on Goldstein, your job is done. We have the hostages out. Move yourself back up here. It's obvious that he is capable of anything," said Snr. Sgt. Kellett to her.

"Nah… give me a go. I think I can convince him to surrender. He didn't go there to specifically kill people. It's a burg. gone wrong."

"Tell her to get her arse back up here pronto!" said Jack. And for once Frank agreed with him.

"Goldstein," instructed Kellett, "back up here NOW! That's an order."

"With all respect, I'm not under your jurisdiction," came her reply.

Jack grabbed the radio. "But you're bloody well under mine! So move it."

"Well Jack I'm on leave remember," started Rachel, "so have you been told to get stuffed yet today? Coz if you haven't , then take it as a first for the day. If you have, well thanks Frank for beatin' me to it. And Frank you'd better not be having any thoughts about bossing me around… I think I can do this. Look give me ten minutes. If I'm getting nowhere then the cavalry can take over."

Jack looked at Snr Sgt. Kellett and shrugged his shoulders.

"She's got the experience, and she's so damn pig-headed. I guess what can it hurt?"

"What can't hurt?" asked Mick Reilly arriving on the scene.

"Nice of you to join us," said Frank dryly.

"Hey I was half way across the other side of town when I heard. Jeff has filled me in on the basics over the radio on my way here."

"You're with them I assume?" Snr. Sgt. Kellett asked Mick.

"Ah, yeah, Mick Reilly, Detective, Water Police," he replied extending his hand.

They shook hands.

"Shit how many Detectives do the Water Police need?" he questioned.

"Ah no, we're a harmonious little bunch down there on the water," said Frank with a grin.

"Yeah," offered Jack with a smirk, "just one big happy family really."

"Anyway, how's Rachel doing?" asked Mick.

"Fine," said Frank, " the hostages are out, but Rachel thinks she can convince this guy to give himself up."

"Fair enough then," he replied. "If anyone can, she is just the Cop for the job."

Rachel's voice came over the radio and broke up their chatter.

"Hey guys… I am going to try and move a bit closer. Yelling to this guy isn't the most effective way of communicating. If I was closer, say behind those forty – four gallon drums, then I think I might be able to get through to him."

Frank was trying to focus on the Detective side of Rachel. He knew that the last thing anyone of them needed was for him to view her as the mother of his child, his lover and friend. No… focus on the Detective that she was, he told himself. 

Kellett stepped back and let Jack take the radio.

"Do you really think that is necessary Rach?" he asked.

"Yep. But hey I could do with someone covering me. Preferably one of you guys, not one of the ones in combat gear, someone I know. Don't know how those gung-ho types operate."

"I'll do it," offered Mick. "You know fresh eyes and all that."

"Rach? Mick is coming down there to you," said Jack into the radio. "He will be back-up, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine," she replied. "I was wonderin' where the 'Boy Wonder' was!"

Mick carefully made his way down to the Police car and was soon sitting beside Rachel.

"Shit you get yourself into some bloody scrapes," said Mick with a grin. "What do you plan for an encore?"

"Ah trust me Mick, I don't plan for anything," she replied.

Mick thought how obviously true that statement was considering her life these days.

Rachel called out to the gunman in the building.

"HEY MATE, MY THROAT IS GETTING A BIT SORE FROM ALL THIS YELLING. I 'M JUST GOING TO COME A BIT CLOSER SO YOU CAN HEAR ME WITHOUT ME HAVING TO YELL SO LOUD. I JUST WANT TO TALK OKAY. I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY."

"I'M NOT COMIN' OUT," he yelled back. "STAY AWAY."

"HEY MATE… I JUST WANT TO TALK THAT'S ALL, JUST HAVE A CHAT."

Rachel motioned to Mick to take up position and she moved around the front of the car from her safe position behind the vehicle. She only moved about five metres from the car, heading for the safety behind the large drums, when he must have seen her.

"NO… DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Came the yell. 

And then a shot rang out through the mid-morning chaos.

One shot… and Frank could see Rachel lying face down on the ground.

It took all of Jack's strength to hold Frank back.

Shit this wasn't meant to happen, Frank thought frantically.

Why was this happening?

What was happening?

"RACHELLLLLL…."

Frank yelled from somewhere within as he tried to break free from Jack's hold.

Jack was trying to tell him something… stay calm? Fucking hell, what about this would make him want to feel calm.

"Mick… are you okay," Rachel called to him.

"Yeah… I'm fine back here… what about you?"

"Yep fine… I'm not hit. Shit I think we have a problem here. You got me covered?" she asked from where she was lying.

"Yep."

"Okay…. HEY MATE… YOU OKAY IN THERE? LOOK I JUST WANT TO TALK."

Deafening silence.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Nothing.

"Shit…. Mick… I think we have a problem. Cover me will ya, I'm moving back to you." she said.

Frank heard Rachel calling out to Mick. And he saw her move back to the car. Jack had let him go by this stage. He nearly collapsed with relief. His heart left his throat and went back to his chest, but it was still beating at a million miles per second.

She was back on the radio.

"Ah, fellas I have this awful feeling we've lost him. The show's all yours. Do you want us to stay here or make our way back up to you?"

"Back," Frank and Jack said in unison. Kellett picked up the radio.

"Your colleagues request that you both head up here," he told her.

"Okay, we're on our way," she replied.

Keeping as low to the ground as possible, Rachel and Mick moved up the thirty or forty metres of parkland between the patrol car and the retaining wall.

"Hey there," she said softly to Frank as she reached the safety of the wall.

"Yeah… fancy meeting you here," he replied. He wanted so much to hold her but knowing that this wasn't the time or place.

She could see it in his eyes and gave him a faint smile.

"I think we can have something else for dinner tonight," he offered with a grin.

"If you want to take Rachel back to the Station in my car," offered Mick, "I can head back with Jack."

"Yeah mate… thanks," replied Frank.

"Statement," said Rachel turning to the Snr. Sgt., "can I organise it later today? I think my baby is way overdue for a feed and I'm gonna explode in a minute."

"Ah sure. You'll be down at the Water Police Offices I assume?" Snr. Sgt. Kellett inquired.

"Yep. Send someone down there in an hour or so would be good."

She turned to Frank.

"Can we go? Really I am going to explode in a minute if I don't get back there to feed him."

"Ah yeah… definitely," Frank replied with a grin. "Let's go."

~*~*~

Frank followed Rachel into the Office. Helen greeted them at the front counter.

"Well Rachel, tell me what you do for thrills if this is what you get up to on leave?" Helen grinned.

"Aw dunno," she smiled back.

"How about crocodile wrestling?" offered Frank.

"Yeah… I could see you doing that Rachel," added Helen.

"You can help me with the job application for it then," she replied. "But in the meantime, where is Sam? He really needs a fed."

"Ah yep, I can see that," Helen replied, nodding at Rachel.

Rachel gave her a confused look and then glanced down at her T-shirt. There were two rather obvious wet patches across her chest.

"Aw shit!" she said trying to pull the T-shirt away from her body. "Frank…."

"Yeah, yeah… you find him and feed him before we have to build a bloody Ark and I'll go and see if I've got a spare shirt or something in my locker."

"You're a sweetheart," she grinned after him.

"Yeah, I know," he replied as he headed for the locker room.

~*~*~*~

David hadn't minded missing out on the prawns for dinner. He had heard all about the drama on the News after school. He thought his Mother was pretty cool.

He headed back to his Fathers after dinner, knowing he would be the talk of the school the next day.

Frank and Rachel lay in each others arms that night, both knowing that the drama of the morning could have ended so differently.

"Did you really have to get closer to the action this morning?" Frank asked. "I mean from where I was standin' it looked close enough."

"Hey well, it was worth a shot, if you'll excuse the pun," she replied.

"Yeah, a shot. Shit, I thought I'd lost you out there this morning. Hell the way you just dropped to the ground. And I don't mind tellin' ya," he continued as he pulled her body close to his, "I don't think I have been more afraid of anything in my whole life."

"What? Francis James Holloway afraid of something? Nah… not true. Must be a lie. The Frank Holloway I know isn't afraid of anything," she joked.

"Ah well, that was the *old* model. The one that had nothin' to lose. This is the updated version of Frank Holloway. Lots of optional extras added," he grinned.

"Oh well… how about I take this one for a test drive? I mean it is always a good idea to make sure everything is working," she smiled.

"Just as long as Sam. doesn't go waking up again," said Frank.

"Ah but you had that chat with him about his timing last night, surely he will….."

"Hey, hang on… how did you …?" Frank glanced over and realised the baby monitor was sitting on the bedside cupboard.

He grinned.

"How much of our man to man discussion did you hear?"

"Oh… all of it," she smiled. "Now, about that test drive…"

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Frank woke before Rachel. He watched her sleep peacefully, entangled in his arms. He was still really bothered about the previous day. It annoyed him that he was so worried about her. It was a weird sensation for him. They had worked together for so damn long and he hadn't felt like this before. He had always believed that she could handle whatever was thrown at her. And yeah… that hadn't changed.

She was so damn capable. 

Frank moved his arm and Rachel woke.

"What are you looking at?" she asked sleepily.

"Buggered if I know," he replied. "Can't find me rare and endangered species book."

"Ah well you will have to guess then," she replied rolling over, away from him, and burying her head back into the pillow.

"Hey Rachel?" he asked, "I've been thinking."

"Oh Christ Francis, don't do any damage," she laughed.

He pulled a face behind her back and then dug his fingers into her side.

"Ahhhh, that hurt you bastard!" she exclaimed, swinging her fist backward at him and missing.

"Temper, temper…." He joked.

"Okay, what were you thinking Frank? Do you plan on sharing it?" she asked.

"Alright, but you have to listen to me and not go psycho…"

"I don't go psycho!" she said rolling back over and facing him. "What are you talking about… me… psycho? Ha! I seem to recall you losing it on more than one occasion… Gees Frank where do you get off calling me psycho?"

"Rachel, see what I mean? I DIDN'T call you a psycho… Hell just forget it."

"No, what? What did you want to say?" she continued.

"Nothin'" he replied. She was now in a bad mood and it would be pointless trying to reason with her.

"No, what did you want to say? Shit that is one of the most annoying things about you Frank. You'll start to say something and then stop." 

"And why is that?" he asked coolly. She had got the better of him. "Could it perhaps have something to do with the fact that just about every time I open my bloody mouth you are waiting there to tell me to shut it?"

"Well that's just how it's always been," said Rachel. "You annoy the crap outa me until I tell you to shut up."

"Change can be good. Maybe some things need to change," he replied.

"Like what?" she asked. She searched his face to try and figure out what he was rambling on about. She hoped it would reveal something.

But it didn't. 

"Look, I really wasn't happy yesterday when you decided to put your bloody life on the line to get closer to that nutcase. Coz that's what he was… a nutcase," argued Frank.

"Whooa there Frank. You'd better not be trying to tell me what to do here," said Rachel getting out of bed and throwing her robe around her body, "Because if you are, then I'd suggest we leave it right there before this gets out of hand."

"Don't you think I have earned the right to have a say? Shit Rachel, what if somethin' had happened? You'd risk leavin' Sam. without a mother? Christ he's only a baby. He wouldn't even remember you."

"Yeah, well I've been doing that all these years. Taking risks… you're forgetting my other son… David? Do you think that I didn't consider him when I was out on the job all these years? But if I let myself think like that too much I'd become useless. This is what I do and this is who I am… If you don't like it… mister over protective Francis James Holloway… well you can BLOODY WELL PISS OFF!"

And with that she stormed out of the room, leaving Frank lying there to think about her words. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Shit she was pigheaded.

"RACHEEELLLL….." He called after her, but she didn't reply. He could hear Samuel crying and knew that the discussion was ended for the time being.

~*~*~*~

Over the ensuing weeks, Frank continued to think about bringing up the topic again, but didn't. Rachel was a long way off going back to work and he figured that perhaps it could wait until the day drew closer.

Rachel had been in a foul mood with him all that day, and the next… well for two whole weeks actually. She made sarcastic remarks about her capabilities whether she was making the bed or hanging out washing. Asking Frank if he wanted to take over because *she* might stuff it up. At night, he found that she placed herself on the furthest edge of the bed away from him. Hell, he wasn't sure how much of this avoidance he could take. By the end of the second week of her attitude, he had taken all he could and decided to try and reason with her.

"Look, Rachel…"

"What?" she snapped as she drained steaming pasta from a pot into a drainer over the sink.

Frank opened a kitchen drawer and decided to be useful and set the table while they talked. "About what I said…. About you and the job…."

"What about it?" she replied. Her voice had the controlled edge that Frank knew well.

"You know I love you," he said as he put the handful of cutlery on the table and walked around to her. Perhaps a different tact might work. "I would do anything for you… I would… always."

"And your point?" she snapped, dumping the drainer on the bench.

Okay, he thought, different tact wasn't going to work. He didn't know why he thought it would.

"Shit Rachel, why do you have to be so damn pigheaded about this?" he asked with almost a whine in his voice.

Now he had pushed her too far.

He could see that now.

She hung her head and shook it slowly.

She had a smile on her face…

But the smile was deceiving.

He knew that a cyclone was about to hit.

Rachel looked up and glared at him.

"You want to know why I am being so 'pigheaded' do you?'

He nodded stupidly like a child who had just been asked if they wanted a smack.

She shook her head at him again.

Her body stiffened and she looked straight at him. Her glare almost burning a hole through him.

"Okay Francis… you see this discussion is easy for me. I've had it once before. After David was born, Jonathon didn't want me to be a Cop anymore. Actually I don't think he *ever* liked me being a Cop. And being a bloody Detective was worse. But this is something that *you* already know. You saw what I went through…"

"Yeah but Rachel… this is different… I love you."

"And you don't think at some point in time he and I didn't love each other? What do you think… I would have married him… had David if I didn't at some stage love him?"

"No Rachel… I didn't mean it like that. This is different that's all…" he said going to hold her.

She pushed him away, she hadn't finished and she was certainly not in the mood for his usual solution to all their problems.

"The only difference between *him* trying to convince me to leave the force and *you*, is that I was bloody well married to him…. I haven't made the same mistake twice!"

"Mistake? You think *we* are a *mistake*?" he asked in a low voice. Her words had cut into his heart.

And he couldn't have known how much she regretted her words once she had said them.

"Well fine… if we're a mistake fine… I wouldn't want you talking about me the same way you do about him," he said as he stormed out of the room.

Rachel stood there, angry at everything and everyone, including herself. Damn him! Why did he have to be like this? She picked up the drainer of pasta and tipped it into a serving bowl.

He'd cool down eventually.

She knew he loved her and Samuel; and David for that matter too. They were great mates and Rachel loved that idea that David had both of them. Frank was trying so hard with Sam. He showed her a whole side of himself that she had never known existed, until now. But he was still so bloody pigheaded…. Ha! He'd called her pigheaded…. Needed to look in the mirror occasionally himself she thought.

But then he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a bag in his hand.

She was shocked.

"Okay… if we are a mistake I won't get in your way. But I *am* Sam's Father and I want to see him occasionally. It would be nice to see David too. I'll be down at the Marina on the 'Footloose' if anyone wants me. See ya Rachel," he said as he turned to leave.

"Frank…"

"What? Oh yeah… of course…"

He dropped his bag on the floor and fished his keys out of his pocket. He removed the front door key and threw it on the table. And picked up his bag again before walking to the door.

"No… Frank… come on…"

He opened the door and kept walking.

"Hang on… Frank… wait," she said as she hurriedly walked after him.

He stopped on the step.

The cold evening air rushed inside the house around her as she stood in the doorway. The breeze touching her face and making her shiver.

The crickets that were usually chirping noisily were uncharacteristically silent. Daylight almost fading into darkness.

"Rachel," he said softly as he turned and looked into her gaze. He was trying to hold back from breaking down. "You made yourself quite clear earlier. I won't let us deteriorate into the continuing fury that you wage with Jonathon. And you are right… at least you don't have to divorce yourself from me… I can just clear out of your life, no hassles."

"Ahh come on Frank… don't be so stupid about this.. look I didn't …."

"Mean it?" he finished her sentence for her.

She nodded.

"Yeah ya did Rachel. You meant every damn word of it. You all ways tell the truth when you're angry."

"But…."

"But nothing…. Anyway I can hear Sam. crying. You'd better go see to him. I'll catch you around."

He started back down the path. Rachel could hear Sam's cries getting louder. She didn't know what to do. She hated not knowing what to do. 

"DAMN YOU FRANCIS HOLLOWAY!" she yelled after him as she ran back inside to see to their son.

~*~*~*~

Another two weeks went by.

Rachel had called past the 'Footloose' with Sam. a few times but Frank hadn't been there. She had rung the Office and asked Helen if he was there. From her reaction it was obvious to Rachel that Frank hadn't told anyone that he had moved out.

Rachel's autopilot once again kicked in. 

Going about the daily routine that she had mapped out. Still cooking food for two instead of now one. She had forgotten what that was like.

She missed him and as the weeks dragged on she felt like shit. If she could have just paused for a second and not said those words.

He was right. They were true, but they weren't meant to sound the way they did. She felt so empty without him around. But he didn't call.

When she had taken Samuel to the doctor for his overdue inoculations she felt like crying along with him. She envied him. He could howl his little blue eyes out and she was there to hold him and make him feel wanted and protected. That night, she let herself cry for the first time since Frank had left; but there was no one to hold her.

~*~*~*~

The next morning Rachel knew what she had to do. No point in putting it off. She phoned her Father and organised him to have Sam. for a few hours. She knew he wouldn't complain and she didn't elaborate on what she had to do. Hell, she thought, when was life going to return to normal.

She phoned the Office, she wanted to catch Frank before he went out. But he wasn't in.

"Sorry Rach?" said a surprised Tayler, "um, he's got the day off? Is everything okay?"

Rachel looked up at the ceiling and ran her free hand through her hair. "Ah yeah… that's right. I forgot about that when he headed out this morning.. He's probably left a note here somewhere, thanks Tayler… bye."

Obviously no one knew. 

After dropping the baby off at her Fathers, Rachel headed for the Marina. She hoped that he was having his usual sleep in on his day off.

But he wasn't. She could see him out on deck preparing the boat to sail out as she made her way past the other yachts.

"HELLO…" she called just in case he didn't see her and cast off before she got there.

Frank looked up and gave her a smile. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her. She looked damn good in her favourite faded blue jeans and basic white T-shirt. Her eyes were hidden by her sunglasses. He wished he could see her eyes. She looked cool and casual – so Rachel.

"Permission to come aboard?" she asked as she reached the boat.

"Want a hand?" he asked without thinking.

She took her glasses off, tilted her head to one side and gave him a half-hearted frown.

"Ah yeah… of course not," he replied. He could see that familiar spark in her eyes. It made him feel good.

She smiled and jumped over to the deck.

"I want to talk," she offered.

"Talk? Yeah okay. Where is the young bloke? God I miss him," Frank sighed.

"I've brought him down here a few times in the last couple of weeks, but you haven't been here. He's with Dad at the moment. Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Ah no where in particular. Just thought I would see if I still knew what I was doing," he replied as he sat down. "Take her out for the day, just sail around. Take the chance to do some thinking."

"Yeah, well I have been doing some thinking too," she replied as she sat down beside him. She knew she had to do this.

"I want you to read this. I wrote it out this morning."

She handed him a crumpled piece of paper from her jeans pocket.

He took it from her, unfolded it cautiously and started to read.

He had only read a few words before stopping and looking at her with a confused expression.

"Rachel… what is this? It's readin' like your resignation from the force?"

"Good, because that's what it is," she replied.

"Nah… Rachel. You can't do that," he ripped it in half before she had the chance to protest. "I won't let you."

"You don't get a say in it," she replied.

"Yes I do… I do this time Rachel, you're my partner. You are not going to leave me in the lurch; having to work with Jack and Mick without you.

Nope, you can't resign. Shit Rachel, you are one of the best Detectives I have ever known, the best. I'm sorry that I ever thought that you shouldn't do it anymore. You are too good at your job, it's in your blood. You can't just walk away from your job, it's part of your life."

He knew he was just babbling, but he just had to say everything that had been rattling around in his head for the past few weeks.

"Gees Rachel, I love you. I want you to be happy. If being a Detective makes you happy then shit, do it. I don't want you to stop doing somethin' that makes you happy."

"Ah hell Frank, get over yourself will ya," she said with a chuckle as she leaned over and kissed him. "there isn't room here for you *and* your ego. You're not stopping me from being happy, okay?"

"Oh… okay," he replied, still recovering from the fact she kissed him. "God I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said softly as she leaned over and kissing him again. This time with more intensity than the first one. 

He screwed the torn paper up and shoved it in his pocket.

"Hey, I need that," she complained, sitting up straight again. "I don't have another draft and I need it to type it out and take into Jeff."

"Nah Rachel," said Frank, "you don't need it. You can't resign. I told you I'm not going to work with Jack and Mick forever. I'd go nuts!"

"No Frank, I can't go back. Not now... everything has changed."

"But it doesn't have to be like that. Why has it changed?"

Rachel grinned.

"Because I'm pregnant again…"

Frank nearly fainted. She figured that the look on his face was probably similar to the one that had been on hers the day before when she found out.

"What the f.….."

"Yeah, that's something like what I said," she interrupted him with a grin.

Frank was just staring blankly at her.

She figured she'd better explain.

"I took Sam. to the Doctor yesterday for his shots and I was telling the Doc. how I was feeling like shit. When he suggested doing the test I just laughed at him. Reminded him that I was breastfeeding…. He reckoned that you could never guarantee one hundred percent that it would prevent it. Ha! Then I thought… hell no…we've only done it *once* since I had Samuel… and then I realised that it only took the one night to create him… So yeah… we're obviously more bloody fertile than a pair of bloody rabbits."

"Shit…" was the only word that Frank could find to say.

"Aww… you *do* say the nicest things," she teased.

"Ah… yeah…"

Rachel laughed. She loved it when he was like this! Francis Holloway speechless was a novelty.

"Do you think you could string more than two words together and actually make a sentence here?"

"Umm yeah," he replied. Still shocked.

She laughed at him again.

"Well feel free to start saying something coherent whenever you want."

"A baby?" he said.

"As I said," she laughed shaking her head.

"Another one? Oh hell Rachel… are you really okay with this? I mean two under what…. two? Shit less than two years. Barely one year," he asked putting an arm around her.

"You don't think that hasn't crossed my mind?" she replied leaning into his shoulder. "But hey, I'm okay with it if you are."

"Yeah, I'm fine with it… hell I'm gonna be a Dad… again," he laughed.

"Yep. But there is something I want," Rachel said mischievously. 

"Hey, I thought that was my line," he replied, putting his other arm around her too.

"Francis! Not that…" she replied, slapping his chest, "come home will ya… I'm sick of throwing out food because I've cooked too much."

"Oh, is that the only reason you want me at home?" he replied trying to look annoyed, but failing at the attempt.

"Nah, I could do with someone to get up to Sam. in the middle of the night too," she laughed.

"Would today be okay to move back?" he asked.

"Ah yeah, think that would be okay with us. Want to go and get Sam. from Dad's? We could have lunch?" she asked.

He stood, and took her hand. She rose to her feet and let him hug her again. She had missed his touch and he smelt so good. 

"Do you think we could make a stop along the way?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, where?" she asked.

"Ah the Office… gotta see the look on their faces when they hear our news!"

Rachel smiled, "Yep, this is gonna be good."

The End


	5. Family Matters

****

Family Matters

By Jaye Reid

Written: 11 – 13/12/1999

Disclaimer: Oh Hal. I hate to tell you, but Frank and Rachel seem to be having a good time with me… At least I got them together in *my* series… More than you ever did for them… Look how you treated them. I don't think they want to go home. Even if you do still own them!

Authors notes

This story is a gentle meander through another part of Frank and Rachel's life. 

Thank you again to Esme for her beta reading and discussions at 2am… and to Sonia for being a wonderful sounding board.

~*~*~*~

The late afternoon breeze danced with the hem of her dress around her ankles. The sand still warm from the day long sun under her barefeet.

Not a sensible shoe in sight.

Her tailored suits had long since been packed away. Maybe one day… she had thought, but not for awhile. And now, her standard jeans and T-shirt had been replaced by a long, sleeveless dress that Rachel wondered whether she would ever wear again.

Helen convinced her to buy it.

Helen.

Yes Helen was also the reason she was carrying a damn bunch of flowers too. No, not a bunch.. what did they call it… yes, a *posy*. She didn't want flowers. She didn't want fuss. But Helen said that every bride should have flowers… so needless to say she had flowers!

She wandered along the short piece of sand from the office to where everyone was gathered. Rachel looked at her first born and smiled. He was proudly holding her hand.

"So, David," she whispered, "do I look okay or what? I don't look stupid in this damn dress do I?"

'Nah… you look good Mum," he replied. "Don't really remember you wearin' dresses much though."

"Probably because I don't," she smiled.

"So this is pretty important to you then isn't it," he asked. "I mean you don't wear dresses for just anyone. And you are for Frank?"

"You don't miss much do you," she grinned. "Yep, well I love him I guess."

It sounded strange saying it out loud.

"Yeah… I know you do," he replied. "You have for a long time… But he better look after you and the kids or he will have me to answer to."

Rachel laughed softly at the seriousness of his words, and squeezed his hand.

"We'll be fine, don't you worry."

So it was a simple civil ceremony on the sand. Well they were Water Police so on the beach seemed a natural choice. It also meant that anyone who was technically on duty could wander down and still be in shouting distance if any emergency cropped up.

And as they promised to be there for one another for the rest of their lives, Rachel pondered if forever really was going to be forever this time.

She hoped it would be.

David kept an eye on his young siblings. They played happily in the sand. Rachel had convinced Frank that they should wait until the kids were just a little older before doing this.

She wasn't in a hurry.

Rachel glanced across at her babies playing in the sand. They were eighteen months and six months respectively. The elder toddling around, the younger sitting up and happily pushing damp sand between their fingers.

God how did this happen, she thought.

Not much more than two years before… hell, her and Frank Holloway?

She would have hit the first person to suggest it. And now… now they had kids and she was marrying him. 

~*~*~*~

The party back at their new house was one that would be remembered for awhile. By the neighbours anyway.

They had to move. Rachel's place was barely big enough for them after Sam was born. So they took the plunge and bought a house together. It needed some work, but they figured 'what the hell', plenty of time to work on it. They'd be there for the rest of their lives. It would take them that long to pay for it!

The party spilt into the backyard and the music was turned up another decibel.

"The neighbours are gonna call the Cops about the noise for sure," Rachel said to Frank with a grin. They hadn't really spoken since arriving back at the house and now only seemed to be passing between the noisy crowd and the kitchen.

"Yeah, that'll be interesting. Shit, it isn't as if we didn't warn them," he replied.

"But Frank, that was the *immediate* neighbours. I'm talkin' 'bout the ones down the street," she laughed.

"Oh well… you get that. Hey, havin' a good time?" he asked cheerily.

Rachel wondered just how much he'd had to drink.

"Oh yeah, but remember Francis, I'm not giving you *any* sympathy in the morning for your sore head."

"What me? I've barely had anythin' to drink. I'm rather disappointed in myself actually," he replied.

Rachel gave him a disbelieving look.

"Nah honest," he said seeing her expression.

He grabbled her around the waist, pulled her close and kissed her madly.

"I've got plans for later you see and I am just drunk on love," he grinned.

"Ah shit Frank, now I think I'm gonna throw up!" she laughed.

"Hell don't do that," he laughed back, "people will think that you are pregnant again!"

"Oh God, DON'T even go there," she replied. "No… not doin' that ever again. Not after the last time."

"So," he said as they walked to the doorway, his arm still around her waist, "we got any gate crashers?"

Rachel looked around at all the people in the backyard. "Nah I think we're right. God who would be stupid enough to crash a party of Coppers? Although it is interesting to see who seems to be socialising with whom."

Frank followed her gaze.

"Yeah, well I don't think Gav. and Tayler will be far from taking the plunge themselves by the look of them," offered Frank. "Things have obviously got serious since she went to Pol-air. Don't know what dear Aunty Helen thinks of that one?"

"Nah, she's okay with it now," replied Rachel. "But umm, good ol' Jack seems to be pretty friendly with Alex. over there. Are they…?"

"Dunno," replied Frank. "She's an okay sort, good Detective. Not as good as *you* of course."

"Glad you clarified that," Rachel chipped in with a grin.

"Yeah, but I dunno, I think Jack is dreamin' a bit. But ya never know, look where dreamin' got me," replied Frank.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're hopeless Holloway," she laughed.

"So are you Holloway!" he replied.

"Oh… hmm… two Holloway's? I think I will stick to Goldstein… for the job anyway." she replied.

"Why?" he asked sounding almost offended.

"Shit Frank, don't you think *one* Holloway in the force is enough for them if I go back? My rep. is as 'Goldstein' and it's a good one. Go changin' it to Holloway and hell, they'd take on look at your runsheet and think I was you. No thanks!"

Frank broke into a grin. "Hmm, you could be right there. But when you go back… not if."

"Yeah, but Alex has fitted into my job really well hasn't she? I mean, I really like her. I don't want to go displacing her. Anyway it's a couple of years before my extended leave comes up for discussion. See what happens."

"Yeah, well," said Frank, "maybe Jack might leave and then Mick and I can work with you and Alex…"

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you," she laughed. "But Jeff wouldn't be too keen on us working together. I'd probably end up with Mick."

"Speaking of Mick," said Frank, "I saw him earlier…"

Rachel looked around.

"Ah, there he is. Hmm, looks like he's getting friendly with young Constable Janevski," she grinned.

"What Donna? Where?" he asked looking around the backyard.

"See, down the back near the Camellia tree?" she replied.

"The what tree?"

"Gees Frank… umm the big green one with all the pink flowers on it!"

"Ah… that one… Yeah what's Mick think he's up to? Donna's way to young for him. She's a good kid, she's done a great job on the desk for the past twelve months or so since Tayler left. I think I might have to go and rescue her," said Frank heading out the doorway.

Rachel grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You'll do nothing of the sort Francis James Holloway," she said scolding him like a child, "You just leave them alone. She doesn't look like she *wants* rescuing."

"But she's a uniform and he's a 'D'. It won't work," he complained.

"Hey, no one thought that *we* would either, so give 'em a break. Go do something useful and bring the kids inside. They should be in bed."

"Yes madam," he said saluting and then had to dodge a playful swing from her.

~*~*~*~

The kids were with Gavin and Tayler in the backyard.

"Getting' in some early practice?" asked Frank as he approached them.

Gavin gave him a Cheshire cat-like grin and Tayler went a shade of crimson. She glanced over at Helen, and judging by the grin of her Aunt's face, Helen had heard the comment too."

"Umm… ah… they're great kids," offered Tayler.

"Yeah, we wouldn't mind babysitting if you guys ever want the night off. Would we Tayler?" replied Gavin.

"Yeah, anytime," she smiled.

"Well their Mother has spoken, she wants Daniel and Gabrielle in bed," said Frank.

"I'm just glad they aren't identical," said Gavin, "Because I'm bloody hopeless, I wouldn't know which was which."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Frank replied.

"Yeah well Frank," said Tayler putting a friendly arm around his shoulder, "one's a boy and one's a girl. And I don't even think *you* could mess that up!"

"Smart arse now are we?" Frank grinned at Tayler. "Look at the bad manners they've taught you over at Pol-air."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know," Gavin chipped in.

"Well come on, hand 'em over mate," said Frank to Gavin. The twins had been balanced on a knee each. "Sam too actually if I can find him. He's a quick little bugger."

Frank looked around and spotted David playing with Sam.

"Hey David mate, wanta bring Sam inside for me? Bedtime."

"Yeah sure," he called back, taking the toddler by the hand and leading him inside.

If the shock of finding out that Rachel was pregnant again wasn't enough, the day at the Ultrasound with their old buddy 'Peta' to find they were expecting twins nearly killed him. What was it that Rachel had said about them breedin' like rabbits?

Frank had made it inside and his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He was surprised he had heard it above the noise. No-one else had.

"I'll get it," he called to no-one in particular.

Juggling two squirming babies he managed to get the door open.

He was not surprised to find two uniformed Officers on the other side. It *was* a Coppers party, but he doubted they were there to celebrate with them.

"Good evening," said one. "Are you the owner of the residence?"

Frank looked at their name badges.

"Constables Macpherson and Croft, please… come in," said Frank in a nice and friendly tone."

They stepped inside cautiously.

Constable Croft spoke.

"I assume you know why we are here?" he asked.

"Ah… the noise level perhaps," offered Frank innocently.

"Having a bit of a party are we?" Stated the other one.

Frank gave him a stupid look. 

"Mind if we have a wander around?" the Officer continued. "I am hoping we don't find anything that we shouldn't."

"Hell like what?" Frank asked, almost dumbfounded.

Frank followed them into the backyard.

The whole party had moved out there and everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw the Uniforms.

"Hey this was meant to be casual," said Rachel walking up to Frank and taking Daniel from Frank's arms.

"Nah Rachel, they're here about the noise," said Frank. "And they are worried that we might have *illegal* substances at this little shin-dig of ours."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah? Really?"

"And you are?" asked the Constable Croft.

"Ah," said Rachel with a smile. "You want some ID? Frank, he wants ID."

"Yeah, I suppose we could do that," he replied. "I'm supposin' you want to know who all our guests are too?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," the same Constable replied.

"Hey everyone," Rachel called with a grin, "these guys want ID. You got any on you?"

The young Constables were wondering why everyone thought their request was so funny. That was until they were virtually blinded by the reflection of so many Police badges as they hit the lights strung up around the garden.

The Constables looked at each other and then back to a grinning Frank.

"Oh, I'd get mine too but I've got my hands full as you can see… Detective Senior Constable Frank Holloway though.. and my *wife* Rachel… she's a 'D' too."

"Ah… but on leave at the moment," she replied in her sweetest tone. It was the one she saved for situations when she felt like being sarcastic but wanted to leave the recipient not really sure if she was being genuine or not. She actually felt sorry for these two young Constables now. Rachel could see that they just really wanted to get out of there. But it wasn't over.

"Do we have a problem here?" asked Jeff walking up to them.

"Ah you're a Detective too?" asked Constable Macpherson.

"No, I'm not," replied Jeff.

The Constables relief at this information was short-lived. Jeff pulled out *his* ID.

"Chief Inspector Jeff Hawker, Sydney Water Police."

The Constables nearly fainted.

"Ah sorry Sir, just… just…"

"Doing your job?" queried Frank.

"Ah yeah," said the other one.

"Fine well off you go then," said Jeff.

"Yeah, we'll turn it down a bit," said Rachel. "The kids are going to bed now anyway."

"Ah yes, that would be… ah fine," said Croft.

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Macpherson. And they quickly made their exit.

Rachel looked at Frank and burst out laughing after they left.

"Shit, I'd love to see a copy of the report they do on *this* call out," she laughed.

"Yeah, hell we've only been here a couple of weeks and we're already gonna have a reputation with the local blokes," said Frank.

"Hey Mum, that was classic," said David wandering up to Rachel with Sam in tow.

"Yeah, just don't tell your Father," said Rachel.

"Gees Mum, as if I would," David replied.

"Hey mate, do you want to give me a hand gettin' these young ones to bed?" said Frank, taking Daniel back from Rachel.

"Yeah sure. You couldn't manage by yourself anyway," David grinned.

"Hey… not nice mate!" protested Frank.

"Yeah," laughed Rachel, "true… but not nice."

She planted a kiss on her eldest forehead.

"Thanks Davy."

"Nah, that's cool Mum. They're great fun. Come on Sam. Let's go inside with your Daddy."

Rachel smiled as she stood there with Jeff, watching them go inside.

"Things are pretty good then Rachel?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah they are," she replied, "They couldn't *be* better."

~*~*~*~

"Ah Frank, these kids are putrid," said David.

"Bath?"

"Yeah I reckon," laughed David. "Mum would go spare if we put 'em to bed like this."

Frank laughed back as he sat the twins on the floor of their room and ruffled his hands through his daughters curls; sending sand all over the floor.

"Shit I reckon they must have collected half of the sand from that bit of the beach!"

"I'll run the bath," offered David, leaving the kids with Frank in the twins room.

"We'll dump all the little buggers in together," called Frank as he started to strip their clothes off. Dumping more sand on the floor with each child and each layer.

"Good idea," David called back.

Frank smiled. David was turning out to be a responsible young bloke. He was so much like his Mother. Living with his Father hadn't spoilt him. He had a sneaking suspicion however, that the grubby trio in front of him were going to be real Holloway's. And he knew that his and Rachel's lives certainly weren't going to be boring. Sam was already a mischievous little bugger and he was sure to teach his sister and brother all his tricks and then some.

"Bath ready for my three Musketeers," said David appearing in the doorway. "Hell, you've got enough sand to start a sandpit there Frank."

"Yeah, do you think they are giving me the hint they want one?" asked Frank picking the twins up from the floor.

"Looks like it," replied David. "Come on Sam., bathtime."

~*~*~

They put them in the bath and sat back to let them play for a few minutes before the serious task of getting them clean.

"So, you like being a big brother?" Frank asked. They hadn't really talked, man to man, about how he felt about the kids. David had gone from having all his Mothers attention to having to share it with three more kids plus Frank.

"Yeah, I love it," he grinned. "I hated being alone, you and Mum took your time about it though. You could have done this years ago."

"Years ago?" queried Frank. "We weren't together years ago?"

"But I don't remember a time when you *weren't* there with Mum. I remember dinners, Birthday parties. You were there. There was a time when I thought you guys would never get it together. I used to wonder what the problem was with you and Mum. I knew she wasn't seeing anyone else and hell, you spent too much time with us for you to have anyone else."

"You were always an observant little bugger weren't you," said Frank. "Why didn't we have this chat years ago then?"

"Ah I guess you and Mum were too busy trying to figure out what it was you two were doing," he replied.

"Well, I'm glad you like spending time with us," said Frank. "I know your Mum likes having you around so much these days."

"Dad doesn't seem to care as much these days, so that makes it easier. I wish I could spend more time here actually," David replied.

  
"Yeah, well you can come and visit anytime you want. The door is always open for you David, you know that."

"It's a pity the house isn't a room bigger," said David as he tipped water over his siblings heads to wash the sand out of their hair.

"Why?" asked Frank reaching for the baby shampoo.

"Well… if it was… there would be room for me to come and live with you guys. I mean the spare room is great for me visiting but there is no way all my stuff would fit in."

Frank sat back for a minute and looked at David, surprised by his comments.

"Hey, hang on a minute Davy," said Frank, "Look your Mum loves ya. Shit… so do I. You couldn't know how many times I've wished that you coulda been mine and not his… but hell, the lifestyle you'd have here wouldn't be what you're used to. Your Father's got the cash to get you everything you want."

"I don't care about that," replied David.

His tone was serious and determined, hell he was like Rachel thought Frank.

"I'm sick of being by myself," David continued, "when I could be with you guys and part of a family. I want to be part of this family."

"But you are," said Frank.

"Full time though," he replied.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" asked Frank. "Have you said anything to the old man?"

"I've hinted a couple of times. He either doesn't care anymore or doesn't think I'm serious. But I'm old enough to decide for myself. He can't stop me anymore. But I wanted to talk to you first. I reckoned Mum would be cool about it… but I wasn't sure how you would be. I figured that maybe Sam., Daniel and Gabby here were a big enough shock to your system without a noisy teenager too."

"David, mate," Frank replied with a grin, "I told ya, I love you like one of my own. You've always been a great kid. If you want to come and live with us, hell we can make room."

"For my drumkit too?" David laughed.

"Shit… drumkit… god we'll have the uniforms around every second day! Hey, I've got an idea. Might not be a good one. But it is worth the thought. I know it isn't much… but what about the garage? We could fix it up, line the walls, put somethin' down on the floor. There would be heaps of room for you and your mates and your drumkit."

"Gee Frank, you're the greatest Dad," beamed David.

"Nah, hang on… Step – Dad," Frank corrected. "Look you know how I feel about your Father, but that's what he is. And as much I wish you were mine, he's *your* Dad. You have to keep in touch with him if you move in with us."

"Yeah… okay," replied David. "I suppose."

"Nah honest Davy, family are important no matter what they are like. Take my word for it, I'm speaking from experience here," offered Frank.

"Yep, okay. Well come on let's get these guys clean and in bed so I can go and tell Mum."

"Oh yeah, I want to see the look on her face too," laughed Frank.

~*~*~*~

David and Frank headed outside to find Rachel.

"You guys look pretty pleased with yourselves," said Rachel when they found her. She was talking to Helen.

"The Musketeers are all pink and smelling good…."

"And in bed," added Frank.

Helen laughed. "Musketeers? Gee Rachel you should have called them Porthos, Athos and Arimus. And David, I suppose you fancy yourself as D'Artagan?"

Rachel laughed too. "Yeah they're David's Musketeers."

"And I reckon they will probably get themselves into almost as many scrapes too," added Frank.

"So, what are you looking so pleased about Davy?" Rachel asked.

"Well… I've got a wedding present for ya," he grinned mischievously.

"David. Come on, I thought we agreed about this. We told everyone, no presents. That *did* include you."

"Too late. I'm not taking it back," he grinned.

Frank was grinning too. He couldn't help himself and Rachel noticed.

"You know about this?" she asked him.

"Yep, I do now. And you won't want to take it back. I'm sure of that."

"Okay, come on then," she smiled. She could see that she had been defeated on this one.

David walked up and gave her the biggest hug he could manage.

Rachel hugged him tightly too.

"So, you wanted to give me a hug?" she asked smiling as he pulled away.

"Nah… me!"

"Huh… you what?" she asked confused.

Frank walked over and put his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "He wants to come and live with us."

Rachel looked from Frank to David who was nodding and grinning madly.

She could see that they were both serious.

"Oh hell, I think I'm gonna cry," she said.

"Hey don't cry Mum, you never cry," said David giving her another hug.

"Oh once in awhile it happens Davy, but ya know it's important when it happens," said Frank.

~*~*~*~

It was nearly two am when the last of the revellers headed home and Rachel and Frank finally collapsed into bed.

"So… Mrs. Holloway… how was your day?" asked Frank as Rachel leaned her body into his.

"Oh, a bit scary actually," she replied.

"Scary? Why?"

"I'm too bloody happy Frank. I don't think I have *ever* been so damn happy.

I mean I've got four… oh hell that sounds like *so* many…. but yeah *four* fantastic kids, I can't imagine my life before without them."

"You got me now too don't forget," he added.

"Oh yeah… how could I forget you," she laughed playfully. "But according to Davy, I've *always* had you!"

"Yeah, well we had a similar talk tonight too," Frank replied putting his arm around Rachel. "How the hell is it that a kid could see what we couldn't?"

"Ah I don't know Frank… maybe we *did* see it but didn't know what the hell to do about it," she replied.

"Yeah well David's words were something to that effect too," Frank chuckled. "Do you think he will cope? With us lot? Do you think *you* will cope?"

"Me cope, why?" she asked looking up at him.

"Ah you know… his drumkit…"

"Oh yeah… the drumkit…"

"And the mates…"

"Oh well his mates would be good kids…"

"And the girlfriends….."

"WHAT!… girlfriends?" said Rachel sitting up. "What are you talking about? He's too young to have a girlfriend."

"Hey calm down… shit I didn't say he would be bringing one back here already… Just something we will have to deal with one day I guess," laughed Frank.

Rachel put her head back on his shoulder.

"Hell Frank, I'm not old enough to worry about my boy having a girlfriend… Shit I'm not that old am I?"

"Nah… you're not. Hell there are three little monsters sound asleep that should remind you that you have a long way to go before you are old," he replied trying to reassure her.

"You've got far too much energy to be old," he added.

"Have I now?" she replied with a smile. "What about you then?" 

"Oh yeah… I've got plenty of energy," he grinned back. "Want me to show you how much?"

"Gees your hopeless Holloway," she said kissing him.

"So are you Holloway."

The End


	6. Dangerous Schemes

Dangerous Schemes

By Jaye Reid.

Written: 13 – 24/12/1999

Disclaimer: Well Hal. and the gang own everyone that you recognise from the show. And this includes the Donna doll… despite the fact that I have opened the box for a play before they got the chance to. g

Samuel, Daniel, Gabrielle, along with another obvious one g belong to me…. Not that all of them would agree with that.

~*~*~*~

"But you would think there would be something," Jack complained.

"I know… but perhaps if we…"

Rachel's mobile interrupted them.

"Hang on a tic," she said to Jack as she reached for it.

"Goldstein"

"Yeah, hi Davy… what's the prob.?"

"Yeah, I dropped them at school myself this morning, why?"

"What do you mean they're not there?"

"Why wouldn't they be there?"

"And have they looked everywhere?"

"No… no I didn't organise anyone else to pick them up. You weren't late were you?"

"No Davy… no sweetheart I didn't mean it like that… Of course it's not your fault. Look have they called the Police?"

"Okay well look I will call the locals now… Just stay there Davy, I'm coming… I will be there soon."

"Yeah, it's okay… we'll find them."

"I love you too sweetheart, I am on my way."

"FRAANNKKKK," she yelled through the office as she shoved her mobile back in her pocket.

Jack didn't like the side of the conversation that he had heard.

Frank appeared in the doorway.

"What are ya yellin' for woman?" he asked.

Then he saw the look on her face.

The look in her eyes spoke more than a thousand words could.

"The kids, they're not at school," she said, panic flawing her words. "Davy went to get them and they were already gone. No one knows where or with who."

"Are they sure? I mean your Father… no he's away isn't he. They didn't go to play at someone's house? You know what they are like," he replied, trying to keep her calm.

"Frank…. Our babies are gone."

"Okay, okay… come on, you're right… lets get over there," he replied.

"Jack can you… the local cops?"

"What school?" he replied, reaching for the phone.

"Ah… Annandale North Public School in Johnson Street," she called as she ran out the door.

"Phoning now," he yelled back as he picked up the phone to call the Police in that area. He didn't want to think about the scenarios.

Helen looked up as Rachel and Frank bolted down the stairs. She saw the look of panic on Rachel's face, and Frank didn't look much better.

"What's wrong?' she asked as they rushed past.

Rachel looked at her but couldn't find the words.

"The kids," said Frank, "they've gone missin' from school. Tell Jeff will ya Helen, we're going there now."

"Okay… go… get… I'll tell him," Helen replied.

Two detectives with impressive arrest sheets over the years would obviously have plenty of enemies.

The possibilities made Helen feel physically ill.

She sat down for a second to compose her thoughts and then picked up the phone and dialled Jeff's extension.

Rachel had tossed the keys to Frank when they had got to the carpark.

That really scared Frank.

Rachel not trusting herself to drive spoke volumes.

But he didn't feel he was in any better state himself.

~*~*~*~

There were two patrol cars at the School by the time Rachel and Frank arrived.   
Frank haphazardly parked the car, Rachel was out of the passenger side door before he had cut the engine. She ran to the main office and saw David sitting there talking to a couple of Uniformed Officers, He jumping up and looked pitifully at her.

"Mum… honest, I wasn't late."

"Davy it's okay," she replied giving him a hug. "I know."

One of the uniform Officers looked at Rachel.

"I'm sure its just a case of them going to a friends house," he offered. "Kids do that Mrs. Holloway."

"Ah yeah some kids maybe, but we've got more concerns than your 'average' family," she replied as Frank walked through the doorway.

Instinctively she grabbed her Police ID, flicking it open.

"It's Rachel and I still go by Goldstein on the job.

Rachel fought with herself to sound like a Detective rather than a panic stricken Mother.

"Snr. Detective Frank Holloway," stated Frank grabbing his ID too. "What's happening?"

"Well we were hopeful that the kids would turn up at a friends house. You know, they wanted to go play with their mates. Forget to tell their parents about it."

"Nah," interrupted David, "it's ice-cream day."

"What?" asked Rachel turning to David.

"Ah well… that was just between me and the Musketeers. Every Tuesday when I picked them up, we'd go and get ice-cream. We figured you would probably go spare about spoiling their dinner. If the kids went to someone's house it would have to be for something important to miss out on ice-cream."

"Okay, can you give us a description of the children?" said the female Officer.

"I've got a photo," said Frank reaching for his wallet. "It was taken only a coupla months ago, when the twins started school."

Frank slid the photo from under the clear plastic film in his wallet and handed it to the Officer.

"Okay well let me take this down… It's Samuel… does he have a middle name?" the other Officer asked.

"Oh stuff middle names," interrupted Rachel, "how about we just try and find them!"

The Uniform Officers glanced from Rachel to Frank and back to Rachel. They could see that this was not going to be easy.

"Look I'm not standin' here doing nothing," she continued, starting to sound like the panicking Mother that she wanted to avoid, "I'm gonna go and have a chat with their teachers, maybe they might have some vague idea."

"Yeah okay," said Frank, realising it was safer to let Rachel deal with this in her own way, "I'll give these guys the details."

They watched Rachel head down the hallway.

"Okay," the Officer started again, "Samuel…"

"James," said Frank.

"Alright… James… now is it Holloway or Goldstein?"

"Holloway. Rachel just uses Goldstein for work."

"And Samuel's date of birth?"

"Ah…. January fifteenth, two thousand."

"And the twins?"

"Yeah… Gabrielle Ruth… although we tend to call her Gabby and Daniel Felix… umm… twenty-third of January two thousand and one."

The female Officer raised her eyebrows.

"They're pretty close in age then aren't they," she commented.

"Yeah, just a bit," replied Frank, thinking it was none of her business.

"And this photo is current?" she asked.

"Yeah, um well Sam and Daniel, their hair is dark like Rachel's and they both have brown eyes… Gabby well she has more my colouring, heaps of curls and blue eyes. Really blue eyes."

"Height?"

"Shit… I don't know… they are kids… um they're about the same really despite the age difference between Sam and the twins. Ah… about up to here?" Frank indicted with his hands.

"So, about one hundred twenty centimetres?"

"Yeah, I guess. About that."

"And they were wearing the school's uniform?" the Officer continued.

"I suppose so… ah yep, Gabby had a dress on, the boys were in shorts and polo tops."

"Mr. Holloway?" called a woman from done the hallway.

"Hang on," Frank said to the Officers as he walked down the hall.

"Ah yes?" said Frank as he reached her.

"Mr. Holloway… I'm Marianne Neil, Samuel's teacher… um your wife… she is standing at the window and I can seem to get a response from her…. I think she maybe be in shock."

Frank glanced over the teachers shoulder and could see Rachel standing there. He gave the teacher a half smile and walked into the room.

"Rachel… Rachel…" he said softly as he approached her.

She was unmoved.

Frank put his arm around her shoulders.

She continued to stare out the window.

As if he wasn't there.

As if she wasn't there.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you home," he said gently.

She still didn't move.

"Rachel?"

She turned her head and looked at him.

The look in her eyes was not one that he had ever seen before, and one that he didn't know how to deal with.

There was nothing there.

Her eyes were empty.

She turned and looked out the window again.

Frank had to physically walk Rachel to the car.

She still hadn't spoken to him.

She could barely comprehend putting one foot in front of the other. He put her in the passenger seat and clipped the seatbelt around her. He looked at her as he got into the drivers seat. She just stared straight ahead. He wasn't sure where she had gone, but he silently prayed that she would come back from where ever it was, and soon.

~*~*~*~

The doorbell rang and Frank and David both jumped.

"I'll get it," said David getting up from the chair.

Frank sat there and stared into his beer, feeling useless, helpless.

"Frank," said Jack, wandering in behind David.

"Jack… have ya heard…. anything?" asked Frank.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry mate, nothin'. You?"

"Nah. Want a beer?" Frank asked holding up his stubbie.

"Yeah ta," Jack replied.

"You want another too Frank," asked David, heading for the kitchen. He had been keeping his mind busy by playing go fetch all evening.

"Yeah, thanks," he said wearily.

"How's Rach.?" asked Jack as he sat down.

Frank had forgotten to be annoyed at Jack for calling her Rach. Bigger problems on his mind.

"Ah… she is finally asleep I think. In Gabrielle's room. Got the Doc. to give her something to help her sleep. She just lost it Jack. Shit… I've never seen her like this before and by God if I never see it again I will be a happy man. Gees I don't care about admittin' it either, but I'm shit scared mate. They're only little kids… innocent little kids. And we've heard nothing. Absolutely nothin'. It just doesn't make sense."

"Yeah well I guess she's been through it before when David went missing while you were away sailing the ocean," said Jack.

"Here you are," said David solemnly, "Ah I'll be in my room."

"Ta David. Hey chin up mate, we'll find 'em," said Jack.

David just looked at Jack and left.

"She didn't say much about Davy goin' missing," said Frank after David had left the room, "she wrote that there had been a bit of drama with Davy and some nutcase, but it all sorted out in the end. She never wanted to talk about it."

"Yeah well it was pretty hairy there for awhile," said Jack taking a mouthful of his beer. "She thought she'd lost him."

The phone rang.

Frank dived on it.

David appeared in the doorway of his room.

They held their breath.

"Frank Holloway."

"Yeah, hello Helen."

Their hearts dropped again.

David leaned back against the wall, bouncing his head on it.

"Nah… Doctor gave her somethin' to knock her out. She's crashed."

"Yeah… ta Helen. Really… thanks."

Frank replaced the receiver.

"Helen just checkin' on Rachel."

"FRAAANNNKKK," came Rachel's strained voice from the other end of the house.

"I'll see what she wants," said David pushing himself away from the wall.

"Davy," said Frank softly after him, "it's not your fault. Stop blamin' yourself."

David stopped and looked at his Step-father, "Yeah but if I had've gone straight there after class… I would have been there five, maybe ten minutes before the bell went. "But nah…" threads of anger started to weave through his words, "I had to waste time trying to convince Cassandra to go to the movies with me. I should have been there. I should have…"

"FRAAANNKKK!"

"NAH COMIN' MUM" called David as he disappeared up the hallway.

"Bloody silly kid," said Frank, "blames himself. Wish I could find the words to convince him otherwise. He just loves those…"

"Frank…" said David standing in the hall doorway. "Frank she… hell I don't know what to do…"

"Ah its okay Davy, I'm comin'," said Frank standing up.

"Yeah look, I'll see myself out," said Jack. "I'll call past in the morning. See if you've heard?"

"Yeah, thanks," replied Frank.

He turned his attention to David.

"Davy mate, look… go to bed. You're barely standin'. I'll look after your Mum."

"Frank I just…"

Frank put his arm around David's shoulder.

"It'll be alright… come on… go to bed," he offered.

"NO! Piss off Frank," he shouted as he shrugged away Franks arm, "it's not going to be alright."

He stormed off to his room.

Frank just stood there.

"He'll be okay," said Jack heading for the door, "he's a tough kid."

"Yeah, he thinks he is, like his Mother," replied Frank as he went to find Rachel.

~*~*~

Rachel had virtually curled herself up into a ball and was lying on Gabrielle's bed. The room was only lit by the pale glow of a bedside lamp.

Shadows surrounding her on the outside, as well as inside.

She blinked absent-mindedly at Frank as he entered the room.

"Frank… who was…?"

"Ah Jack called in to see if we'd heard. There's been nothin'. Helen phoned, she's gonna call by in the morning."

"Frank where are they? Why haven't we heard something? Anything?" she closed her eyes again. "I can't go through this again. Not again."

"Hey," said Frank, sitting on the bed beside her. She looked like shit he thought. Her eyes red and puffy, her face pale. "We haven't lost them. Come on… don't think like that Rachel."

"Frank… I can't think of anything," she said slowly, painfully, "my head… it's just swimming in blackness… everything is spinning…."

"Shhh… come on sleep," he said as he gently stroked her hair.

"Frank… I want my babies…. Where are they?… make it all go away…"

Frank lay down beside her on the bed, taking her in his arms and rocking her gently. He hoped the sedative would once again take hold and ease her mind back to calm darkness again.

If only *his* mind could switch off too.

~*~*~*~

Frank woke the next morning to the sound of his name. He opened is eyes, blinking at the light sneaking into the room through the side of the curtains. Where was he? He looked around his daughters room and then to his sleeping Rachel. It all flooded back like a torrent of water attempting to drown him.

"Frank… Frank…"

Frank looked over at David standing in the doorway and then carefully got off the bed, trying hard not to wake Rachel.

"Helen's here," said David as Frank reached the hallway.

"Ta."

Frank found Helen standing in the kitchen.

"Helen… anything?" he asked hopefully.

"No, sorry Frank, nothing."

She walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"How are you doing then?" she asked.

"Ya mean Rachel?"

"No Frank, you."

"No one has asked me how I am," he replied looking at her blankly.

"Well I'm asking now. How about I make some coffee… yeah?"

"Ah yeah, coffee. Coffee would be good," he replied sitting down on a stool at the kitchen bench. "You know your way around the… of course you do… you're here for coffee often enough."

Damn Helen he thought. Why did she have to ask? While everyone was focussing on Rachel, he had been able to try and ignore this was happening.

But now?

Now he was noticing just how quiet the house was for seven-thirty in the morning.

No television blaring with early morning cartoons.

No 'I can't find my shoes… lunch-box… school bag.'

No 'come on and hurry up or we'll be late' from Rachel.

The house was silent.

"Frank?"

"Sorry Helen… what?" he asked.

"How… are… you?" she repeated.

"Ah you know… shit... I never thought I'd have kids. Couldn't even picture it as part of my life plan… if I ever had a plan that is. But now… I couldn't imagine life without them."

"We'll find them Frank. I'm sure they will…"

"Frank?"

Helen looked up to see Rachel standing in the doorway. She looked worse than Helen could have ever imagined. Far worse than when David went missing.

"Rachel…" started Helen.

But Rachel's focus was on Frank.

"Have you seen Flossie?" Rachel asked.

"What?"

"You know… Flossie. That pink and blue rag doll that Gabby drags around everywhere. It's her favourite."

"Ah… probably in the washing machine. It spends half its life in the washing machine," he replied, wondering why she would ask.

"Nah. I took it from the clothes line for her yesterday morning. It's not in her room Frank. It's not there."

  
"Hang on, it's probably in the lounge or somewhere. I'll have a look," he said getting up from the stool at the bench and heading for the lounge.

"D A V I D… D A V Y?"

  
"Yeah Mum?" he replied running into the room. Her voice had been loud and urgent.

"Flossie, Gabby's doll. Where did you see it last?" she asked.

"Ah… doll… um, yesterday I think. Yeah, yesterday morning at breakfast. Gabby was going to take her high-driving into her cornflakes until I stopped her."

"So… Flossie was with her?" repeated Rachel.

"Yeah Mum… what?"

"Not in there," replied Frank walking back into the kitchen.

"She wouldn't go anywhere without that doll," stated Rachel.

"Yeah, it's like Daniel and that dodgy green elephant thing of his," added David.

"Frank?"

"Yeah, hang on Rachel… I'll check his room. Davy, go see if anything of Sam's things are missin'."

"Yep."

Rachel dropped herself into a chair. She didn't look as if she had the strength to stand any longer.

Helen poured her a coffee and walked over to give it to her.

"Hello," said Helen quietly. She gave Rachel a gentle pat on the shoulder and handed her a coffee.

"Helen?… Oh, I'm sorry… I … hello."

Helen gave Rachel one of her 'that's okay' smiles and went back to the kitchen to pour herself a coffee.

Frank hurried back into the room. 

"Nah, that bloody elephant thing is gone."

"So are all Sam's baseball caps," added David returning to the room.

The doorbell rang.

It was Jack.

"Any word?" he asked. 

"Ah Jack," said Frank. "They may not have been taken. We think the little buggers may have shot through."

"What?"

"Oh hell, this is almost as bad," said Rachel sadly. "Am I such a bloody pathetic Mother that my kids have runaway? Shit Frank… I should have given the job up for good after they were born. Spent more time with them…"

"Rachel, your talkin' rubbish. No-one could be a better Mum than you."

"Then why?"

"I don't know, but someone's gotta know," Frank replied.

Rachel dragged herself from the chair.

"I know who. Christianna. If anyone will know where Gabby is, she will."

"Okay," said Jack, reaching for his mobile, "give me the address and we will send someone around to talk to the kid."

Rachel scoffed. "As if she is going to tell a stranger. She'll talk to me, she knows me."

"Yeah well… I'll call this in. Let them know what's happening."

"Thanks Jack," said Frank. "Come on, let's go."

"What Frank?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you don't think you are goin' alone," he replied.

Rachel didn't have the strength to argue and just nodded.

"I'll stay here," offered Helen, "just in case… you know."

~*~*~

Gabrielle's best friend lived half a dozen blocks away. They had gone to Kindergarten together the year before and from day one, had been firm friends.

Rachel stared trancelike out the window.

"We'll find them," said Frank.

"Will we?" Rachel asked. She glanced across at Frank and then back out the window. "I mean even if Christianna knows where they went, they've been gone since at least half past three yesterday. If not earlier. Shit Frank, you know how many weirdo's there are out there. Anything could have happened to my baby's."

"Hey they're *my* kids too remember?"

Rachel looked at Frank again, as he stared straight ahead.

He looked terrible she thought. Hair a mess, unshaven, yesterdays clothes. Hell he looked like he had aged then years over night.

She reached over and put her hand on his arm.

He glanced at her.

"We're in this together," she said softly.

They arrived at the house. Rachel jumped from the car and raced up the driveway. At least they were home. The car was still in the driveway.

Rachel knocked at the door and waited. She heard a key turning and a chain slide.

"Rachel? Hello, what's going on?"

"Look, sorry to just land on your doorstep, but the kids went missing yesterday. We think they might have run away," said Rachel.

Hell! Look, come on in. You think Christianna might know something then?"

"We are hoping so," said Frank as he reached the door.

Christianna appeared in her bedroom doorway, saw Rachel and Frank and then bolted back into her room.

"C H R I S T I A N N A … H E R E N O W!" her Mother yelled.

"Nah, it's okay," said Rachel walking down the hall, "I'll go in and talk to her."

Rachel gently pushed the bedroom door open. She couldn't see her. The room was filled with toys. A photo of Gabby and Christianna sat on a shelf surrounded by teddy bears. The room actually looked like a cyclone had hit it. What was it about little girls and their rooms thought Rachel. She was constantly hassling Gabby to pick up her things. Shit maybe she was too hard on the kids. Maybe that was why they left.

"Christianna?" Rachel said softly.

No answer.

"Come on sweetie, I just want to talk. I need your help."

She knew she would have to take this one gently.

Rachel saw the bed ruffle move. She got down on the floor and looked under the bed.

"Hey there, come on. You're not in any trouble. Come on out."

"You're not going to arrest me? Take me away?" came the reply from under the bed.

Rachel smiled. "Of course not, come on, come up and sit on the bed with me. I want to talk."

Christianna crawled out from under the bed, and wouldn't look at Rachel as she hopped up onto the bed.

"Now," said Rachel, sitting on the bed with her, "we've got a problem and I need you to help me. Do you know what the problem is?"

"I think so," the child replied.

"Well then I need your help to find Samuel, Daniel *and* Gabby. I think you know where they were going, don't you?" Rachel asked.

Christianna looked down at her hands and nodded.

"Well, I need you to tell me."

"I can't," she cried.

"Yes you can. I need to know. We're all very worried about them. Me, their Daddy, David, all their friends. You have to tell me."

"But we pinkie promised, and you can't break a pinkie promise," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sweetheart this is *really* important."

"But I don't want a fairy to die, and a fairy *will* die if I break a pinkie promise. Gabby won't want to be my friend if I let a fairy die," she sobbed.

"Oh sweetie," said Rachel putting her arm around the crying child. "We need them home where it's safe. I'm sure because this is *so* important that the fairies will take that into consideration this time. You just have to tell me where they are."

Christianna sniffed. "Are you sure about the fairies?"

"Yes."

"The boat."

"The boat?" repeated Rachel.

"Yeah, the one that you're gonna sell," Christianna replied. "Gabby said that they heard you and Frank saying you wanted to sell it because you didn't use it anymore and it cost too much money."

"So they've gone to the boat?" said Rachel trying to get it straight in her head.

"Sam said that if they lived on it then you couldn't sell it. Something about possessing and it being nine hundred of the law."

Rachel gave her a squeeze and kissed her on the top of her head. "Thank you."

"Gabby won't hate me?"

Rachel stood up and started picking her way back out of the room, trying not to stand on anything. "No, never. Now I have to go and get them."

Frank was sitting in the kitchen with Christianna's Mother. 

"Frank, come on," Rachel said, standing in the doorway. "They're on the 'Footloose'. Well I hope they are, that's where they were headed."

Frank stood up from the table. "What? Why…?"

"Shit, they overheard us talking last week about selling it, the little buggers." Rachel turned to Christianna's Mother, "She's a bit upset…."

"I'll go talk to her. Rachel… let me know, okay?"

"Yep," Rachel replied as they hurried out the door.

Frank grabbed his mobile from his pocket and punched in Jack's mobile number on the way back to the car.

"Here, let me drive," said Rachel.

Frank tossed her the keys.

"Hello Jack… yeah, Drummoyne marina, they headed for the boat… yeah we'll meet you there. Thanks."

~*~*~*~

They reached the marina in record speed. Pretty lights and their favourite tune moving traffic out of their way. Both hoping… praying that the kids had made it there. If they weren't there… neither of them wanting to think about that picture.

Rachel parked the car in a style that made Frank proud… haphazardly. They were out of the vehicle and racing to where the boat was moored. Their hearts jumping when they caught sight of the Nemesis along side the 'Footloose'. They could see Uniforms on deck, it was Gavin and Donna.

Rachel and Frank looked at each other.

"They're…?" Rachel dared to ask, and then saw the grin on Gavin's face.

"Fine," Donna called. "Jack phoned through and well Gav., Alex. and myself were in the neighbourhood. Thought we would drop in for a visit."

"I'm gonna kill them," Rachel muttered to Frank.

"Nah, you won't… they're Holloway's... what do you expect?" replied Frank.

"Bugger it then… I'll kill you!"

"Nah… ya love me too," he grinned. "Now were are these kids?"

Frank and Rachel jumped over to the deck and headed below. The trio were sitting on a bunk with Alex. Alex. stood when she saw Rachel.

"I'll leave you too it," she said. "See you guys later."

"Yep," said Daniel.

Samuel looked at his mother. "We're in B I G trouble aren't we?"

The water works had started as soon as Rachel had seen the three. She couldn't speak. She just hugged them as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Nah not in trouble at the minute," said Frank as he let Rachel smother them. But he figured as soon as Rachel got over the fact that they were all safe, the shit would hit the fan big time. Discipline was her area.

"How did you get here?" Frank asked, ruffling his fingers through his daughters curls. It was one of his favourite past-times. She had her mothers stunning looks, with his layback attitude. She was an interesting combination already.

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled, "We caught the bus."

"The bus?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah," replied Daniel. "The express one, the X - 40. It stops near the school and came all the way almost to the Marina."

"I like the bus Daddy. Can we go on the bus again?" Gabby asked sweetly.

She knew how to play Frank.

And she did it almost as well as her Mother could.

"Maybe one day," he replied hugging her. "Come on… let's go home."

THE END


	7. Nocturnal Murmurings

****

Nocturnal Murmurings.

[Complications of Life – Series]

Story Number Seven.

By Jaye Reid.

Written: 25 – 26/12/1999.

Disclaimer: Okay… so I don't own them. But hey, Hal. never had *this* much fun with them…. 

~*~*~*~

"Is he getting out of bed today or not?" said Rachel as she closed the lids on the lunchboxes lined up on the bench.

"Maybe he's cutting classes today," replied Frank unconcerned.

"Nah… I think I'll go drag him out. He's got finals starting next week."

Rachel went and knocked loudly on David's door before opening it and wandering in.

"Come on Davy… hurry….Christ!"

Rachel quickly closed the door and went back to Frank.

"Shit Frank!"

"What?" he asked looking up from his coffee and seeing the panicked look on her face.

"There's a girl…" she started.

"Where?"

"In Davids bloody bed!"

"And David?"

"He's damn well in there too!"

Frank broke into a grin. "Really? Lucky little bugger. What did she look like?"

"Blonde and FAR to young for YOU! Hell, what are we going to do?"

"Do?" asked Frank, "why do we have to *do* anything?"

"Well…"

"Come on Rachel. You don't *really* think it would have been his first time for God sake! He's nearly twenty-one. Hell, by the time I was his age…." Frank was still smiling as he went back to his coffee, "there's nothing to worry about."

"Worry about…. Worry about… what if… if one of the kids had gone in there instead of me? What if *Gabby* had seen her big brother and that… that…"

"Woman?" Frank asked.

"Woman… girl… whatever… sprawled in bed with him? She's only ten years old!"

"Shit Rachel, stop over-reacting. It's not as if they don't see enough of it on TV. Christ Sam. nearly interrupted something extremely… hmm 'adult' last weekend if you remember clearly."

"Well we're adults and we're married, remember?" she protested.

"Ha!… David *is* an adult too in case you haven't noticed. And as for married… are you forgetting the night before I sailed… or the twins for that matter. Shit before that first night there were times when I wondered if we even *liked* each other."

"But this is different," Rachel continued, ignoring the fact that she was probably being extremely irrational, "this is my son."

"Your *adult* son," corrected Frank. "Now if it was Sam. or Daniel… well…"

"Oh very funny. Thank you so much for your support. I …"

"Ah morning," said David standing sheepishly in the doorway.

"Good morning David," said Frank cheerily with a broad grin. This kid *should* have been a Holloway Frank thought.

"Morning again," said Rachel shortly.

"Ah… look Mum, sorry. We must have umm… fallen asleep. Jen.'s usually gone before…"

"Usually?" asked Rachel raising her eyebrows, "usually… she's been her before?"

Franks grin by this stage had grown broader if that was at all possible. Yep, Davy was definitely an honorary member of the Holloway clan.

"Ah well, yeah. We've been seeing a lot of each other lately," he replied.

"So your Mother saw," replied Frank.

Rachel gave him a dagger look.

"So are you going to introduce us properly?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah… give us a proper look at her?" added Frank.

"I think she'd be dressed by now," replied Rachel dryly.

"Mum come on… look I'm sorry but well… I know it's your house… but I *am* an adult and well…"

"It's your home too Davy," interrupted Frank. "It just would have been better perhaps to have asked her around for dinner first… you know, *before* your Mother sprung the two of you in bed. Gee I remember the first time I got sprung by the old man, hell I was…"

"Oh pleassseee Frank, spare us one of your classic Kodak moments," said Rachel.

Frank gave her one of his best 'hurt feelings' looks. "But it was…."

"Really Frank… save it," she replied.

"Tell ya about it later Davy," he winked.

"I'm beginning to wonder what *else* you have been telling him?" she stated.

Frank looked at Rachel and was about to say something else to her remark, but thought better of it.

"Come on Davy, she can't hide in there all day," said Frank.

"She could until you guys go to work," he grinned.

"Nah… come on… we won't bite," replied Rachel admitting defeat.

"Speak for yourself," grinned Frank, "I haven't had a look yet!"

She gave him another one of her looks.

The one that could kill if you stood too close.

"Ah okay… J E N.. C O M E ON.." he yelled.

A young woman appeared from behind David in the doorway. She was obviously as embarrassed as David was at being caught out.

"Ah.. hello," she said as she tucked her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ears. "I'm Jen."

"And I'm impressed," muttered Frank as he gave her the once over. Her jeans fitted her quite well he thought and the crop top that revealed two dolphins circling her belly-button was interesting to say the least.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Ah.. Frank… Frank Holloway," he replied as he stepped forward to shake her hand. "And I believe you have already met Rachel?"

"Hmm yes, hello," said Rachel.

David noticed his Mothers smile.

Shit, it was one of the best forced smiles he had seen on her face for a long time. The lecture was going to be a biggie when she finally cornered him. 

Gabby wandered into the kitchen.

"Hi Jen," she said as she opened the fridge door and took the milk out. "Sleep in did ya David?" she grinned.

Frank and Rachel stood there with their mouths open as they watched Gabrielle pour herself a glass of milk.

"So," she said as she took a mouthful of milk, "who's takin' us to school? Jen., you want to?"

"Ah.. I think you'd better ask your Mum or Dad about that," Jen. replied.

Gabrielle skipped over to Frank, put her arms around his waist and looked up at him with one of her heart-melting smiles, "Daddy?"

"Ah… you have a vehicle here I assume?" Frank asked Jen.

"Yes I have… I'm a safe driver," she added. She looked at her watch. "But actually Gabby, perhaps not today. I'm going to be really late for work if I don't get going now."

"Awwww," Gabby whined.

"Sorry sweetie… umm… David?"

"Yeah, you don't want to be late," he replied. "I'll walk you out."

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs…"

"Frank and Rachel," said Frank, "And I hope we see more of you."

"Ha.. you wish," David whispered to Frank with a grin as he walked past him.

Frank looked down at his daughter still clinging to him, "Well looks like we'll have to take you to school." 

"Nah… it's okay… we can catch the bus," she replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Frank sounding disappointed.

"Ah yeah… it's okay." 

"So you have met Jen. before have you?" Rachel asked when David had gone outside with Jen. "What do you know about her?"

"Ah…," said Gabby as she picked up her school bag and headed for the door, "I don't have to say anything without my lawyer…. and since David's my lawyer… well when he finishes Uni. he will be… so… see ya!" And she bolted out the door.

"Little bugger," said Rachel.

"I think she's heard about your interrogation methods," grinned Frank. "I wouldn't be hangin' around either!"

~*~*~*~

"We don't know anything about her," protested Rachel as they walked into the office.

"We don't have to," replied Frank. The discussion had continued all the way in the car. "David seemed happy enough. That's the main thing."

"He's *male*, she's a *blonde* and he has been spending *far* too much time with you!" Rachel debated.

"I thought you *liked* him spendin' time with me? You were happy that we are mates?" argued Frank.

Rachel muttered under her breath and shook her head.

"What's going on?" came a voice from the Chief Inspectors Office as they walked past, still arguing.

"Morning Helen," said Rachel stopping.

"Yeah.. mornin'," said Frank. "Davy and his girlfriend overslept this morning. Rachel sort of woke them up!"

"Oh… I see," replied Helen getting up from her desk.

"Yeah, so did Rachel," Frank grinned.

"I mean Helen… what sort of girl has dolphins tattooed on her stomach?" queried Rachel.

"Oh… one that has a figure like hers," chipped in Frank with a smile.

Rachel swung at him.

Her fist connecting with his stomach.

"Ouch! That wasn't nice… oh but she was," he said to Helen. "I used to have a thing for blondes myself once," he glanced at Rachel, who by this stage was just standing there, arms crossed. "But then I met this feisty brunette.. and what can I say… the rest is history."

"I think *you* will be history if your not careful," laughed Helen noticing Rachel's displeasure at Franks humour.

Helen turned to Rachel. "Look, if you are so concerned about little ol' David… run her through the computer."

"I can't," replied Rachel.

"Good," said Helen, "you trust David's judgement then?"

"No… I only know her first name and I didn't get her car rego," she replied as she walked into their office.

Helen looked at Frank.

"Sprung them bad didn't she?" smiled Helen.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe now she will stop treating him like he's still a kid," stated Helen.

Frank scoffed. "You reckon?"

"Hmm… yeah… you're probably right," grinned Helen. "There is about as much chance of that as there is me going straight! Go do some work Frank."

"Yes Madam," he replied as he headed to the Detectives office, still grinning.

~*~

Frank and Rachel sat at their respective desks, not saying anything. Rachel was still stewing over David.

Frank decided to lay off the jokes.

Donna Janevski wandered in half an hour after they arrived.

"Where's your late pass Junior Detective?" asked Frank. "Just because you are new at this, doesn't mean you can turn up at morning tea time. You're not downstairs in uniform anymore you know."

"Yeah... morning to you too," she replied. "Mick phoned me this morning and…"

"What you weren't at *his* place for a change?" asked Frank.

She smiled. "No. And anyway, stop trying to play big brother will ya… I'm here, and he's in Mosman, no problems."

"And when are *you* going to get tired of playing on the water?" Frank continued.

"Oh no," she replied, "leave you guys? I'm having way to much fun! Anyway… do you want to know why he rang?"

"Ah Donna… what you do…" started Rachel.

"No. Nah.. nothing like *that*. What is it with you two? One is as bad as the other. We were talking about the 'slasher' case over Dinner the other night…"

"Lovely mealtime conversation," Frank chipped in.

"Yeah well… Mick phoned me this morning. He thinks that the guy…"

"If it's a guy," said Rachel.

"If it's a guy… well *they* may have changed their favoured form of dumping the bodies in the water, or we have a copycat operating over in Mick's territory. There was a guy found mutilated in Mosman this morning."

"Where in Mosman?" asked Rachel.

"The parkland at the end of Raglan Street," Donna replied.

"How far from Rocky Point?" asked Frank. "He could have been headed to the water but got disturbed."

"Rocky Point? Frank, that's it," said Rachel hitting her hand on the desk. "Do you realise, the locations the bodies have been found at are all in movie titles? *Raven* Point in Tennyson, where the other two bodies were dumped and now a third one near *Rocky* Point."

"Could be," replied Frank. "What do ya reckon had his video membership cancelled or something?"

"Look that mightn't be as stupid as it sounds," replied Donna. "I thought you guys might want to go over there. I could check through the files and see if this latest victim has any connection to the others."

"Yep, come on Rachel," said Frank.

"Donna, check if they any of them have video membership anywhere particular. Frank, I'll just go and tell Helen what we're doing. And I'll drive."

"Oh… surprise me!" he replied.

~*~*~*~

Frank watched Rachel as she drove. She was obviously mulling over the conversation she was going to have with David when he was silly enough to find himself alone. Poor guy.

Rachel felt Franks gaze.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"NO! What? Shit Frank, she was in our house, our kids asleep. We don't know anything about her. She could be a bloody axe murderer for all we know."

"You think David would sleep with an axe murderer?" asked Frank. "Give him a bit more credit in judgement."

"Yeah… I guess he's not one of *yours* is he."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" retaliated Frank. "Shit Rachel… you're not gonna bring *that* up again? Okay, that was a slip in judgement, she conned me, you *know* that. I admitted I was wrong, she went to jail. And it was a *long* time before you and me. I don't know why you mention it."

"I didn't," replied Rachel.

"Okay.. you *implied* then." 

"Did I? Is this the turn here?" 

Frank glanced up. "Yeah… turn here."

The continued in silence.

Rachel pulled into a car park along the parkland area. There were four patrol cars as well as Mick's shiny new 'D' car. The whole area was cordoned off with Police tape.

"Hey Micky boy!" called Frank as he closed the car door, spying Mick talking to a couple of uniformed officers.

Mick looked over and nodded before motioning them to come over.

"Hey missing me yet?" Mick asked as they approached.

"Nah… not the way Donna continues to yak on about ya," replied Frank.

"It's like you haven't left," added Rachel.

"Oh well, I'm glad to hear it. Anyway, this one sounds like it fits in with the case you guys are working on," he continued. "I've got enough to do, so it's all yours. I'm gonna head back to my office."

"Oh ta… yeah like we've got nothing to do you know," Rachel replied. "Where was he found?"

"Over near those trees," Mick replied pointing. "But you know, the beach is just through there. "Look I've got to go so I'll get someone….. H E Y M I L L E R!"

"Yep Mick?" the Constable replied walking up to them.

"Miller this…"

"Yeah we know each other already," said Frank with a grin. "Hello again Jen."

"You've met?" asked Mick.

"You could say that," replied Rachel.

"Ah… okay… good. Miller, can you take the Detectives through to where the body was found?"

"Sure, follow me," she replied.

"I'll see you later," said Mick as they headed off.

"Yep catch ya Mick," called Frank.

Frank and Rachel followed Jen.

"At least ya know she's not an axe murderer," whispered Frank.

"Yeah… but I'm wonderin' if I would *prefer* it if she was," Rachel replied.

"Ah the body was found here," said Jen. stopping at a clump of trees. "Apparently around 6.15 a.m. by a guy on an early morning walk with his dog. We've checked him out, he's a local and regularly walks his dog down here."

"Didn't notice anything unusual did he?" asked Frank.

"No, he says not. But you never know with a bit of gentle questioning," she replied with a grin. "David tells me you're good at that."

Frank rolled his tongue around in his cheek and smiled. "Nah… not me… you should see Rachel here have a go at an unco-operative one."

"Give us a break Frank," Rachel replied, "At least *I* don't bounce them off walls."

"Oh yeah, but at least they know when I'm havin' a go at them," Frank retaliated. "Gentle but deadly she is… messes with their minds."

Rachel glared at him.

Frank was on a roll.

"Ya see that look Jen. Now if you were a crim., wouldn't that put the fear of God inta ya?" he grinned.

"Ahhh… don't know if I'd even need to be a crim.," she replied smiling at Rachel. "I reckon you are sailing pretty close to the wind yourself."

Rachel smiled at Jen. This time a real smile. Perhaps this one wasn't too bad after all, she thought.

~*~*~*~

Rachel was breaking up an argument between Sam. and Daniel over who left the gameboy on and flattened the batteries, once again, when David arrived home.

"THAT YOU DAVY?" she called from the boys bedroom.

"YEAH MUM… NIGHT!" he called back.

"Well you had it LAST!" accused Sam.

"DID NOT!" yelled Daniel.

"DID TOO," Sam. returned.

'STOP NOW!" yelled Rachel. "I don't care WHO had it last, I am sick of buying batteries for the damn thing. So, that's it… no more batteries… You want to play with it, you will have to buy your own batteries out of your pocket money. NOW BED!"

"Awwww Mummmm…."

"But Mummmm…"

No! Enough… you have FIVE MINUTES to get your pyjamas, brush your teeth and get to bed… or I will confiscate the damn thing for a week! Now MOVE!" she thundered.

The boys mumbled and grumbled as they stomped out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.

"Urghhhh," said Rachel out loud. "Give me crims anyday! Little buggers," she said to herself.

She wandered past Gabrielle's room. She was already in bed. Frank always read to her if she went to bed early. It was Gabby's way to get her Father all to herself. Not that Frank minded. Rachel stood in the doorway and quietly watched. Frank was lying on the bed beside Gabby. She was tucked in under the covers. He was holding the book up and couldn't see Rachel standing there.

"Noooo…. Read it *properly* Daddy," Gabrielle protested. "Dame Washalot doesn't talk like that…"

"Oh well, how *does* she talk then?" Frank replied.

"Umm well she talks like this," said Gabby putting on a high squeaky voice and running off a monologue. 

"Like this?" said Frank trying to imitate her voice.

"Nooooo silly," she laughed, "like *this*."

"Oh," and Frank repeated the line, "like that?"

"Yessssss… finally…."

"Okay well then, where were we?"

"She as just about to up end some more washing water down the Magic Faraway Tree and Jo. nearly got in the way," said Gabby.

"Ah yes…"

Rachel smiled, shook her head and left them to it….

~*~

She knocked on David's door.

"Can I come in?" she called.

"Ha!… you choose *now* to ask first," he called with a laugh. "Yeah come in!"

"Got a minute?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

David closed the book he had just opened at his desk.

"Hmmm is that a multiple choice question?" he asked.

"Ah yeah," said Rachel plonking herself down on his bed. "Your choices are 'a' yes, 'b' yes, 'c' yes, or 'd' all of the above."

"Ah… too hard.. think I will skip that one and go back to it later if time allows. That's what they teach us anyway," he grinned.

"About this morning…" started Rachel.

"Ah look Mum, I am really sorry. It won't happen again… honestly," he said interrupting.

"No… Davy just listen will you…. Look I may have *over-reacted* a little bit this morning…"

David tried to hide a grin. Over-reacted, he thought. Shit he didn't even know that word was in his Mothers vocabulary let alone that she *knew* what it meant!

"And I guess I should respect your privacy and not have come wandering in here. You're not a kid anymore… but you need to show *us* a bit of respect too Davy, look if you want to have her around here…"

"Jen. Mum, her name is Jen."

"Yes, Jen. or anyone else, well look as long as you're not romping naked through the lounge at 3 a.m. and it isn't effecting the other kids, then it is fine by me. And I am sure it is fine by Frank as well. Actually you may have to put a lock on your door to keep him out!"

"Firstly Mum… there isn't anyone else but Jen., secondly well…. romping through the lounge at 3 a.m. I think I will leave to you and Frank… not that I want to even *think* about *that* visual, and three um… yeah if it is okay with you I think I would like to put a lock on the door. Especially after what happened to you guys with Sam. the other week," he grinned.

"How did you know…" started Rachel, "about last weekend? God Frank can't…"

"Nah Mum… wasn't Frank," he laughed, "Sam. came to me with some *very* interesting questions. And even *I* didn't know how to answer them! Shit, you and Frank need to get a lock on your *own* door I think."

"Ohhhh…." Said Rachel. She wasn't quite sure what else to say. Having her sex life discussed by her eldest son wasn't something that she had ever imagined as a conversation topic between them.

"I was talking to Jen. earlier today…" said David.

"Yeah, we bumped into her this morning," added Rachel.

"Um, yeah she mentioned she saw you out on the job," he replied.

"So, a cop. How did you met her?" Rachel quizzed.

"Ah we met at a party. She was with some friends of mine … ones at uni who are doing their law degree. Anyway something was said… some thing about police terminology. Well its not as if I haven't picked up a few terms around here over the years… anyway I dazzled her with my knowledge of terminology, and police procedure. She'd had a shit day at work and basically spilt her guts. Apparently I was the first person she had come across who didn't run a bloody mile and knew what to say. Another thing I must have learnt from you and Frank," he added.

"Well glad we have been useful in developing your love life," she laughed.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Anyway… that was about three months ago. Things have got a bit more serious in the last two or three weeks."

Three months?" queried Rachel. "Davy why haven't you said anything before now? I mean am I that bad?"

"Nah… come on Mum. You're a cop, she's a cop. I had a feeling it wasn't going to go down too well. I wanted to pick the right time to tell you."

"Well *that* wasn't one of your better plans," Rachel scoffed. "What does you Father think?"

"Ha! You MUST be joking," he laughed. "If you didn't know, do you think I would have told him? Shit, she's a copper for God sake… We both know how *that* is going to go down."

"Oh yeah," Rachel grinned. "Promise me one thing will you?"

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"I want to be there when you tell him!" she laughed.

"Aww hell, do I have to tell him at all?" he replied with a smile.

"Up to you," Rachel replied, uncurling herself from where she had been sitting on his bed. "Anyway, I had better see what the boys are up to. Goodnight Davy."

"Mum, please… don't get mad… but David or Dave, I think I have outgrown Davy," he pleaded.

"Oh… um, okay. I'll try," she stood and looked at her first born. When did he stop being a boy and become a man she pondered. She watched him grow, but somehow it all seemed to happen overnight.

She could hear Sam. yelling at Daniel as she opened the door.

"Damn those two," she said.

"Ah don't worry about them. Let Frank yell at them for a change," said David.

"Ha! Frank? Frank is on a pilgrimage with his 'angel' somewhere in the Enchanted Woods chasing after Moon Face and Saucepan Man," she laughed. You know what Gabby and Frank are like when they get together. They hear nothing from the outside world, least of all Sam. and Daniel trying to kill each other. Oh and if the boys come and pester you to see if you know where I have hidden that damn Gameboy… you don't have any idea. Got it?"

"Ah so it won't be in the linen cupboard between the spare blankets up the top?" he asked with a grin.

"How did you know where…?" she started.

"Coz you have been using the same hiding spot for things for years," he interrupted. "It never mattered where you were living… top shelf, linen cupboard."

"Hmm, well from the way they are going, it is about to get confiscated," she replied, hearing the noise level from their room go up another decibel. "Night David."

"Night Mum."

~*~*~*~

"So," said Frank climbing into bed with Rachel and deciding to snuggle into her already warm body. "Did you have a chat with Davy?"

"David," said Rachel.

"Huh?"

"He apparently would prefer David or Dave. Couldn't hack calling him Dave though. Not after working around McCall all those years ago."

"Oh… outgrown Davy has he?" teased Frank. "Well I guess by his age…"

"Yeah, yeah Frank… I know. You were right I was wrong, happy?" she muttered.

"What?"

"*Yes* he is an adult, *yes* I over-reacted. Perhaps we can get David to invite her around on the weekend? Would that be okay with you?"

"Oh yeah… it's okay with me. She seems like a nice kid," Frank said as he lay on his side just looking at Rachel.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Oh just wondering how it is possible that you have a son who is not that far from celebrating his twenty-first birthday. You don't look old enough my dear."

"Aww don't suck Francis, doesn't suit you," she scoffed. "What do you want?"

"Ah..." he replied as he moved in close to her, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Oh that's what you want?" she replied. "Well do you want to risk waking up the kids?"

"Ah they won't wake up… the guys are too busy havin' nightmares 'bout how the hell they are going to go a week without the Gameboy and our little princess is happily dreaming about traipsing around the Hundred Acre Woods."

"That's the Enchanted Woods Frank… different story," she laughed.

"Yeah well, Hundred acre, Enchanted… Sherwood Forrest… all the same to me," he replied.

"You're bloody hopeless Francis… what the hell am I going to do with you?" she laughed.

"Oh…. you want suggestions," he laughed mischievously…as he threw himself on top of her.

~*~*~

"What was that?" Daniel whispered to Sam. from the top bunk.

"Go to sleep," said Sam.

"Nah.. it sounded like Mum squealing or somethin' I think," Daniel continued.

"Look trust me," said Sam. sticking his head up to Daniel's bunk, "Go to sleep, you don't want to know!"

THE END.


	8. Default Chapter Title

Title: Daylight Daze.

By Jaye Reid.

Commenced: 16.10.2000

Completed: 18.10.2000

Category: S/R - Shipper Alert!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. The play things of DPB and CBS. If they ever get tired of owning them, how about we pool our money and buy them?

Summary: Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder.

Authors note: Honestly, believe me... if you are wondering what this story is doing labeled as a shipper fic... keep reading! Trust me!

Sincere thanks to Bridget for beta reading!

~*~*~

"Come on Harm," cooed Renee inching herself closer. "Let's go to bed."

Harm gave her a quick sideways glance, before turning his eyes back to the report he was reading. "I have to finish reading this okay." He replied distractedly.

"Come on... enough with the work," she continued unperturbed by his disinterest. She started unbuttoning his shirt.

Harm was getting annoyed. He had read the same paragraph three times now, and with her distractions, it still didn't make any sense. He had relented when she had rung, wanting to come over. He told her he had work to do, but like a fool, believed her story of not disturbing him.

By the time her hand slid across his chest, he'd had enough.

"Renee!" he said firmly as he placed his hand over hers to stop her.

"Yes?" she smiled hopefully.

"Quit it could you! I only said you could come over if you didn't interfere with my work this evening."

"But you didn't *really* mean that?" she asked.

"I meant it Renee! So please will you..."

A loud knock at the door interrupted his lecture. He grumbled under his breath. Just what he needed, another intrusion.

He sighed and threw the paperwork aside to go and put a stop to the knocking. 

"Harmon!"

"Grandma Sarah? What the... how the..." Harm babbled as he peered into the hallway to see who else was there. He looked back to her. "You're here alone?"

"Well... this is a lovely greeting! I would have preferred a '...it's lovely to see you, give me a hug, come on in...'," she chastised.

Harm broke into a broad grin. It hid his confusion for awhile.

"Of course it's good to see you," he replied with a grin as he drew her into a hug. "It's such a surprise that's all. Everything's okay isn't it? You should have called me."

"Well I wanted it to *be* a surprise," she replied. "Now, are you going to let me in or am I going to stand in the hallway all night?"

Harm stepped aside to let her in. This of course, brought Renee into her view.

"Oh Harmon dear... I'm sorry. Now I see *why* you would have preferred I call," she replied.

"Renee was actually leaving," said Harm, still annoyed with Renee being there in the first place.

"Oh does she have to?" asked Grandma Sarah.

"Yes she does," he replied giving Renee the hint to vacate - and quickly.

Renee reached for her coat over the back of the couch. "I guess I should go," she replied, obviously unhappy.

"Harmon! You should at least introduce me to your lovely friend properly. Where are your manners young man?" scolded Grandma Sarah.

"Sorry," he replied, hanging his head like a naughty child who had been caught out. "Grandma Sarah this is Renee Peterson, Renee - Grandma Sarah Rabb."

"Lovely to meet you," said Grandma Sarah warmly. "I'm only here until tomorrow evening, but I am hoping we might get to know each other? Perhaps we should go shopping or something together? Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

Renee shook her head sadly, lamenting the fact that this would have been perfect. The way to the sailor through his much loved Grandmother. "Unfortunately my schedule tomorrow is unbreakable at such short notice. I'd even have to turn Harm down if he wanted to see me," she smiled sweetly.

"Perhaps next time?" Grandma Sarah asked.

"Love to," Renee replied. "Anyway, I'd best be going." She walked past Grandma Sarah and kissed Harm goodnight. "Call me - okay?" she cooed seductively as she left.

"Goodnight," he replied as she closed the door. He was totally puzzled by the exchange between the two women. "Grandma Sarah are you okay?"

"Of course I am dear. She's lovely your Renee. I must say I approve of her."

"You... do?" he stammered.

"Yes darling. It's about time you settled down," she continued.

Harm eyed his Grandmother cautiously. "Well really, it's not that serious..."

"Oh Harmon, why not? I'm not getting any younger and I want to see you with a family of your own. Stop wasting time!"

This was a subject that Harm didn't feel like discussing. Honestly when he allowed himself to picture his future - the whole catastrophe - wife, kids, it wasn't Renee he envisaged playing Mom.

"Harmon?... Harmon?"

"Sorry Grandma Sarah, what was that?"

"Perhaps it should be *me* asking *you* if you are okay? How about I make us a pot of tea? I can see you have work everywhere here," she said waving her hand towards the sofa. "I won't stay too long."

"Sure. Thanks Grandma... everything is on the bench," he replied, as he gave her a hug. "I'll just pack all of this away."

Harm filed all the reports back in their respective folders while she made the tea.

"There's should be some cake in a container in the cupboard up there," he called. "left over from last night. It's a wonder Mac didn't eat it all."

"Mac was here last night?" she queried, opening the cupboard door that Harm had pointed to. "You should be spending all your spare time with Renee, not someone like Mac."

"Grandma? What do you mean 'someone like Mac'? You've never met her? She's my closest friend and partner. Besides we were going over the court case we had today."

"I thought you said that Mac was engaged these days?" continued Grandma Sarah.

"Yes she is - sort of," he mumbled. "Bugme is still hanging around like a bad smell on a hot summers day. But you should meet Mac. I know you'd like her. Why don't you come down and have lunch with us tomorrow? I'd like you to see where I work."

"Yes, I guess so. I'd prefer to have you to myself rather than share you with Mac," she smiled as she placed the tea and cake on the table. "Lunch would be lovely."

~*~

Harm lay in bed, trying to figure out exactly what had taken place in his apartment that night. Grandma Sarah had left half an hour earlier, back to her hotel. He had phoned his mother straight after she left. Trish professed knowledge of the impending visit, but as Grandma Sarah requested, she wanted it to be a surprise. 

It worked.

He was surprised!

But he was surprised more by her instant liking to Renee and seemingly disinterest in meeting Mac. He had always dreaded the thought of *any* of his family meeting Renee. For some reason he doubted the outcome would have been favorable. He had wondered whether the relationship would actually last long enough for *any* such meeting to take place. And he had spoken so much about Mac to Grandma Sarah. Perhaps it was Grandma Sarah's way of telling him to move on now that Mac was with that obnoxious Australian?

~*~

Grandma Sarah arrived on time at JAG the next day. Harm gave her the guided tour, proudly introducing her to everyone along the way. Mac was busy in her office, Harm making it his last port of call before they went to lunch.

Mac had been excited by the prospect of finally meeting Grandma Sarah. She felt like she already knew her after all the years of Harm talking about her.

"Mac? Mac... this is Grandma Sarah," introduced Harm as he led Grandma Sarah into Mac's office.

Mac stood and smiled. "Hello... it's lovely to finally meet you."

Grandma Sarah scrutinized her before turning to Harm. "This is Mac?" she asked.

"Yes... this is Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie of the United States Marine Corps," he said almost as proudly as he had voiced his grandmothers name to his colleagues. He grinned his famous Flyboy smile. "Or 'Mac' as I call her."

"Hello then," Grandma Sarah replied abruptly. "Perhaps we should get some lunch. Your friend 'Mac' looks like she could do with a good feed. She's virtually skin and bone."

Mac gave Harm a worried glance whilst still trying to smile. Grandma Sarah had turned on her heels and departed the office, leaving the two officers standing there dumbfounded.

"Harm... did I do something wrong?" Mac asked feeling confused.

He sighed. "I don't know what's wrong Mac. I don't think she's well. I mean she met Renee last night and took an instant liking to her!"

"Ooh... lucky you!" replied Mac.

"Let's just say it wasn't what I expected," he replied as they headed out.

Harm drove them to a casual little restaurant not far from the office. Grandma Sarah spoke only to Harm along the way, leaving Mac to wonder if perhaps she *had* inadvertently done something wrong. Or possibly she *was* unwell as Harm had suspected? She only hoped it was nothing serious.

They ordered their meal and sat silently.

"May I ask you a question Lieutenant Colonel?" asked Grandma Sarah.

"Please call me Mac, everyone else does."

Grandma Sarah seemed to ignore her comment. "I thought it was traditional when a woman was engaged, to wear her engagement ring on the other hand? Unless of course things have changed since my day?"

Mac shifted nervously in her chair. "Well it's a bit complicated... that is to say..."

"You're not a very decisive woman then are you?" interrupted Grandma Sarah in a chastising tone. "You shouldn't make someone you love wait around. They don't you know... wait around that is."

"Grandma Sarah..."

"Don't interrupt darling. At least *you* have finally got your life together. You've got Renee and I am looking forward to hearing that you have made your relationship with her official. I told you last night Harmon, I'm looking forward to some great grandchildren. Renee is such a beautiful woman, I am sure any children you have with her will be gorgeous."

"Grandma Sarah, I don't think this is the time or the..."

"Mac!"

Sarah didn't need to look to see who was calling her. Mic's accent was unmistakable.

Her heart sank. She was already feeling deflated with the tirade from Grandma Sarah. Along with the talk of Renee, Harm and their proposed off-spring.

"Hello there love," said Mic giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I called by to see you and Bud told me I'd find you here."

"Did he? Oh, I'll have to remember to thank him," she replied, trying to smile.

"You must be Mr. Bugme?" greeted Grandma Sarah.

Mic beamed his usual moronic grin, "It's *Brumby* ma'am... Brumby. Bud mentioned *my* Sarah here, was having lunch with you and Harm. I hope you will excuse the intrusion," he added turning on the charm.

"Certainly," Grandma Sarah replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We were just saying how with my dear grandson here with Renee and you and Mac, its just *wonderful* to see two young couples in love. Oh... I just had a marvelous thought. You could have a double military wedding. Wouldn't that be delightful!"

"You and Renee are getting married?" quizzed Mic with an expression of shock.

"No," Harm replied firmly.

"Oh but I'm sure it won't be long before he sees he should hurry up before the woman he loves, falls into the arms of someone else," Grandma Sarah added.

"Well I'd better bugger off," stated Mic, kissing Mac again on the cheek. "I just wanted to let you know I won't be calling around tonight. I have some people to see, so I will catch you tomorrow?"

"Sure Mic... see you tomorrow," she replied.

"Ma'am... Harm."

"Goodbye," Grandma Sarah waved. Harm nodded silently.

"He's lovely," said Grandma Sarah after Mic had left the restaurant.

Mac smiled weakly.

Now Harm *definitely* knew she wasn't well!

"I'm slightly confused," said Grandma Sarah turned to Harm.

Finally he thought, there *was* something wrong with her. "What's wrong Grandma Sarah?"

"I was sure you told me his name was Bugme, not Brumby?" she asked.

Harms tried to hide his embarrassment.

Mac muttered under her breath, "Trust you to say that."

"Excuse me?" queried Grandma Sarah, shooting her attention back to Mac. Obviously the comment was louder than Mac had realized. "Were you talking to me?"

"Err... no ma'am."

"What do you mean by such a remark?" Grandma Sarah continued in an accusing tone.

Mac shot a look at Harm. Her eyes pleading for his help. His grandmother was beginning to sound agitated.

"Grandma Sarah," interrupted Harm also picking up on her mood change, "I don't really think Mac meant..."

"No! I want the Lieutenant Colonel to tell me what she meant!" interjected Grandma Sarah, her eyes steadily focussed on Mac.

"I'm sorry... my comments weren't directed at you Mrs. Rabb. They were directed at your grandson." Mac's eyes lowered to the empty place-setting in front of her. This was turning into a nightmare, and she wished someone would wake her up.

"Are your comments usually so harsh towards Harmon? Really, I don't know how you two have remained friends for all these years!"

"Ma'am I..."

Mac was interrupted, or saved it seemed, by the waiter with their meals. She was glad of the distraction as the conversation was beginning to distress her.

She'd held a great deal of affection - by proxy - for Harm's grandmother. He had spoken so lovingly about her. And now Grandma Sarah was making it quite obvious she didn't approve of her. She couldn't believe that this woman liked Renee to start with, and thought Mic was lovely? Mac had trouble liking him on his *good* days and she was virtually *engaged* to the man! She was starting to wonder why she ever accepted his ring in the first place.

Mac was uncharacteristically picky with her food, which brought another comment or three from Grandma Sarah about her being too fussy.

Harm was at a loss to know what to do or say. He was disappointed to think that Mac would believe this was the way Grandma Sarah always behaved. It certainly wasn't. Her attitude worried him.

And Mac. He could see she was upset. And it took a lot to upset his marine. Oops... she wasn't his marine was she. She was Mic's marine. And he had Renee.

Hell... when did life become such a mess.

~*~

After their meal, Harm dropped Grandma Sarah at the Mall. She still planned her shopping expedition. She gave Harm a hug and barely said goodbye to Mac, which hurt Mac even more.

Harm was apprehensive in letting Grandma Sarah shop alone. Something wasn't right. But she promised to phone him when she returned to her hotel room.

~*~

"Mac... I'm sorry. I don't know why... I don't understand... honestly Mac, I've never seen her like that before," Harm apologized as they drove back to the JAG office.

Mac sighed. "Oh well... I guess it's..." She stopped and gazed out the side window.

"You guess what Mac?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "No, nothing."

"Come on Mac," prompted Harm, "we're best friends. You *know* you don't have to hold back. You can say anything to me."

"I used to be able to," she returned sadly.

"Hey Mac! You *know* you can."

"Well... I was *going* to say... that I guess it's lucky for you that you're going to marry someone like Renee rather than someone like me. Because Grandma Sarah obviously can't stand the sight of me!"

"I am not going to marry Renee, Mac," he replied earnestly. "And that's a promise. It's never been on my agenda, nor will it be. And... well, I'm sure Grandma Sarah likes you. I've told her enough about you over the years. Honestly, I don't think she is well and I'm worried."

~*~

They arrived back at JAG and headed straight for Mac's office to prepare their next case. It was rare these days, but they were actually working on another case together.

It was mid afternoon before the phone interrupted them.

"I thought I told Gunny to take messages," she said as she picked up the phone. "Yes? Yes... okay... hang on. Harm - it's for you apparently."

"Hello, Commander Harmon Rabb Junior... Grandma Sarah hello... sorry?... but that's in just over an hour," he said looking at his watch... "Yes I understand. I'll meet you there... but I want to... I'm coming anyway... yes, bye."

Harm handed the receiver back across the desk to Mac.

"So?" she asked as she returned it to the phone.

"She arrived back at the hotel and decided to reschedule her flight. She's on her way to the airport now. I'm going to meet her there."

"I'm coming with you," replied Mac as she closed the file in front of her.

"Do you think that's wise, Mac?" he asked raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"I want to apologize to her for whatever it is that I've done," she replied reaching for her cover.

"Mac, you've been your usual wonderful self and you have nothing at all to apologize for."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence Commander, but I'm coming with you anyway."

They fronted the Admiral who allowed them to leave early on the proviso they took the files and finished them in their own time that evening. Harm and Mac were happy to oblige, as it was something they were accustomed to anyway.

~*~

They arrived at the airport with 15 minutes to spare before Grandma Sarah flight was due for boarding.

"There she is," said Mac pointing across the lounge.

Harm unconsciously took her hand and began to lead her across the room.

"Harm?" she queried, pulling him to a stop. She glanced down to the hand he was holding. "We're in uniform Harm."

"I'm sorry... I don't know what I was thinking. I..." he stumbled as he let go of her hand.

"It's okay, really," she replied.

"Grandma Sarah!" he called. She turned and gave him a smile. 

Then she saw Mac.

The smile disappeared.

Mac took a deep breath, bracing herself as they approached.

"Harmon darling... I thought you'd come alone?"

"Sarah wanted to come too," he replied.

"Sarah? I thought you always called her 'Mac'?"

"Most of the time he does Ma'am," Mac offered giving Harm a curious look. "But I wanted to come and talk to you again."

"I really don't see what we have to talk about," Grandma Sarah stated abruptly. "I've seen nothing that has impressed me at all Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie."

"Okay... this is going to stop! Grandma Sarah, I'm sorry," stated Harm, "but I can't stand by any longer and listen to you continue to belittle Sarah."

"Harm it's..." started Mac with a panicked look. The last thing she wanted was to be the cause of a family rift.

"No Mac! It's not alright," he interrupted as he turned to his grandmother. "Grandma Sarah, you know that I love you. I'd do anything for you, but this has really gone too far. I don't understand what's wrong, but you can't honestly say that *nothing* about Sarah impresses you. You've barely given her the time of day since you've met her! She is a beautiful, competent woman, who has worked so hard to get where she is today. She has my absolute respect as a fellow officer and friend. And what's more, she has my love. Now, I can't let you continue..."

"Grandson... did you just say you loved her?" interrupted Grandma Sarah.

Harm stopped and thought for a moment. The words had tumbled out of his mouth like a spring unwinding.

"Yes he did," said Mac softly. Her eyes were misty and she could feel a lump in her throat. It was threatening to choke her after the way Harm had risked speaking up to his grandmother on her behalf.

Harm straightened. "Yes Ma'am, I did." He turned towards her. "Mac... Sarah... I love you. I will love you for eternity."

The mist in her eyes had turned to tears, and they rolled gently down her cheeks. "I love you to Harmon Rabb Junior."

"What about Renee?" queried Grandma Sarah coldly, looking on with interest.

"Forget Renee," he replied, not deviating his eyes from Mac. "I never loved her."

"And... what about Bugme?" continued Grandma Sarah.

"*BRUMBY*!" Harm and Mac said in unison, both turning to her.

Grandma Sarah smiled. "Brumby... Bugme. All the same - Bugme suits him better!"

Harm and Mac just starred at Grandma Sarah.

"DITCH HIM GIRL!" she added with a laugh.

Harm raised an eyebrow at his grandmother before breaking into a grin and putting an arm around Mac. He no longer cared who saw them.

"Mac, I hate to admit this, but I don't think as lawyers, we're as good as we've led ourselves to believe. I think we have been officially *conned*."

"And it was much easier than I thought it would be too," added Grandma Sarah with a mischievous smile.

She pulled Harm and Mac into a hug before stepping back. "Take care you two. Harmon, I expect you to bring Sarah to visit soon. I promise I will be my usual self from now on. Sarah, you are as lovely and beautiful as my dear grandson has always said you were. I hope you will forgive my terrible comments, but as you can see I was working towards a greater good!"

"Thank you," Mac replied with a smile through the tears. She was still trying to get over the shock about face.

"Now... I'd better go," said Grandma Sarah, picking up her hand luggage.

As she headed for the departure gate, a thought crossed Harm's mind.

"Grandma Sarah?"

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Yes dear?"

"How did you know we'd both come here?"

She smiled broadly. "I just knew."

She turned back to the departure gate.

"My mission is complete!" she laughed.

The End.


	9. Hit and Miss

Hit and Miss.

By Jaye Reid.

[Complications of Life series]

Story Number Eight.

Written: 27/12/1999 – 01/01/2000

Disclaimer: Okay… In this story Hal. and the Southern Star/Channel Nine people own the recognisable Water Rats characters. I own some here at least. Samuel, Gabrielle, Daniel and Jen., are all mine!!

Authors notes: WARNING: Drama and swearing so be prepared.

SUMMARY: Time line moves forward once again and yet another little complication turns up in the lives of Frank and Rachel. (NO not *another* baby).

~*~*~*~

"Bloody uncomfortable things," complained Rachel as she pulled her bullet proof jacket over her head.

"Well they're not *meant* to be a fashion statement, " replied Frank.

"I'm bloody glad of that," added Donna, "because if that was all they were, I wouldn't be caught *dead* in one."

"Yes, well… that *is* the idea," replied Frank in his usual sarcastic tone. "Now that you are *both* ready for the next Vogue fashion parade, how about we do some work?"

The three Detectives from the Sydney Water Police took up their positions. They knew that there were a dozen or so S.P.G. officers with a breath of them, despite the fact that they couldn't be seen.

This operation had been planned for weeks.

They had only needed to wait for the right time to pounce.

The signal was given, everyone moved and within a few frantic minutes… yes, another drug importation ring was broken.

They joked at the ease of the operation as they walked back.

"I could handle one of these a week," said Donna as they reached the car.

"Yeah," replied Rachel, as she opened the boot of the car. She ripped the tabs on the jacket and threw it in the boot. "We could clean some serious scum of the streets. Hey Frank what do ya reckon… we've finished a bit earlier than planned…"

"Let me guess," he said as he opened the passenger front door, "Pub… drinks?"

"I'll be in that," replied Donna with a laugh. "As long as *you* are buyin' the first round," she said poking Frank in the arm.

"Me? Me… why should…"

Then a shot rang out.

"Where the friggin' hell did…." Started Frank.

But he never finished his sentence.

At that moment he watched Rachel's shoulder explode in a sea of blood, and her body spiralling to the ground from the impact.

She was screaming in pain…. and screaming…. and screaming…..

Frank went numb, and Donna dragged him to the ground.

"O F F I C E R D O W N!" she screamed, "O F F I C E R D O W N!"

They were words that turned any Coppers stomach.

This isn't happening thought Frank, not happening…

By now everyone was on the ground. Another shot rang out. This one tore a hole in the side of the Detectives car.

Then Frank heard a third shot. But this was from another direction.

This was one of theirs.

"H E 'S DOWN!" Frank heard one of the S.P.G.'s yell.

It had all unfolded in a matter of five maybe ten seconds, from Rachel going down to the lone gunman being taken out.

But it felt longer.

It felt like a lifetime.

"Rachel," Frank whispered and then yelled as he scrambled from the dirt and ran the few metres to where Rachel was rolling in agony.

"Rachel… honey… you're gonna be fine…"

"Fucking hell Frank, it hurts… it burns….Awww gees… the bastard…"

Frank pressed down on the hole in her shoulder to try and stop the blood flow.

"ARRRGGHHHH…. F R A N K …"

"Sorry gotta slow this down Rachel. Come on…you're tough… I don't remember you making this much noise when you had the kids. You reckoned you'd never feel pain like *that* again… You can do this… piece of cake."

Rachel continued to find every swear word she could remember, and then some, to yell loudly and often.

"D O N N A…get me somthin' here will ya," he called. He looked at his hands covered in Rachel's blood.

Donna dived into the car and grabbed her jumper.

"Here," she said as she ran around to the back of the car.

Frank quickly placed it over the cavity created by the bullet and pressed hard again.

Another tirade of abuse was hurled at Frank, but she was conscious which was all that he cared about.

Two S.P.G. officers appeared from nowhere, as they always did.

"Ambulance is on it's way," said one, "should only be a coupla minutes. Are you right there?"

"Yep," replied Frank, "Ya see Rachie, hang in there. Help's coming."

"Awww… hell Frank, shit it HURTS. Where was the bastard? I'm not sharing an ambulance with the friggin' bastard who did this to me… I'll rip his balls out…."

"Nah.. you won't have to," said the other officer, "the only place he's goin' is to the morgue in a body bag."

Rachel turned her attention back to Frank. 

"Frank… this really REALLY burns… S H I T …shit… shiiiiitttt…." Rachel started to drift off.

"N A H… RACHEL,' he yelled, "DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOIN' ANYWHERE!"

"Hmmmm…"

"RACHEL! COME ON… What are we havin' for dinner tonight? Rachel… can you hear me… dinner… what?"

Keep her talking his mind kept saying to him. Anything… about anything, just keep her talking. Frank could hear the sirens in the distance. About bloody time he thought.

"RACHEL… RACHEL… COME ON… AMBULANCE IS COMING… HEAR THE SIREN?"

"Siren?" she muttered. "Siren… yeah… dinner… dunno… siren… yeah I can hear 'em."

"Good… okay come on stay awake Rachel. Stay awake until they get here. Come on… can you do that? What sort of Detective are you if you can't stay awake eh?? Come on Rachel… talk to me."

"Hmmm… you're a bastard Francis… I want to sleep… hmmm dinner… your turn." she drifted.

"I'm not cooking… that's woman's work…." he replied as he could hear the sirens getting closer. He was baiting her… anything to get her arguing.

Any think to try and kept her conscious.

"Nah…. You're turn….Don't try…. Hmmm sleep I want sleep… where's my bed… my soft…"

The ambulance screeched to a halt beside were Rachel lay.

They basically pushed Frank out of the way. He didn't mind… they were going to help his Rachel.

"Okay can you hear me?" asked one of the Ambo's as his partner took over applying the pressure to the wound from Frank.

"It's Rachel," chipped in Frank.

"Okay, Rachel can you hear me?"

"Hmmm… not time to get up yet… sleep in… Gabby turn that music down," she rambled.

"Okay Rachel if you can hear me," the ambo continued. "We're just going to give you something for the pain… You will feel so much better really soon."

"Pain… pain… it hurts… Frank… make it go away…"

Frank stood back and watched them stabilise her enough to load her into the back of the ambulance.

"We're taking her to Royal North Shore. It's the closest," said the Ambo. "you can follow us if you like."

"Nah bugger following," said Frank, "I'm going with you."

"Now look pal…"

"I'm also her husband," said Frank.

"Ahhh yeah…? Okay then, come on hurry up. Get in."

"Donna?"

"Yeah see ya when I see ya Frank."

~*~*~*~

There was a knock at the classroom door. The teacher stopped his monologue about the rainfall in India and went over to speak to someone who had come from the office.

"Gabrielle, you are wanted at the office," he said as the other teacher departed.

"Yesssss!" she replied with a happy cheer. Anything to get out of geography.

She got up from her desk.

"And take your books with you," he added.

"Oh okay," she said, and then began wondering why she had been summoned in the first place. What the hell had she done now? Gabby folded up her books, put her scattered pens in her pencil case and headed out the door.

As she approached the office she saw David standing there.

A sick feeling came over her.

The look on his face.

"David? What are you doing here?" she asked timidly.

He turned and looked at her. He had been a million miles away.

"There's been a shooting," he said, and then wished he hadn't been so damn blunt. "Got a phone call from Dad – Frank – at the hospital, she's in surgery."

"What Mum?… Mum's been shot?… What happened… what happened?" she cried frantically.

At point Sam and Daniel turned up at the office as well.

They had been laughing. Wondering what they could have done to be called to the office. They couldn't recall doing anything *too* bad that week

They saw their sister, in tears, in David's arms.

"No… no… this isn't happening," said Daniel, "no.. what… what…"

"It's okay… it's okay… she's alive," David said looking over the top of his sobbing sister.

"Mum?" said Sam. "Mum…? David what's happened, WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?"

"Come on," said David, "get your bags hurry up I'll take you to the hospital."

"David?" persisted Sam.

"Look, she's been shot. Dad said they think she will be okay. Now hurry up, get your bags," David instructed once again.

The three Musketeers ran off in different directions.

David stood there alone, feeling sick. This was something he'd never gone through before and something that he hoped he'd never go through again.

His father had died a couple of years before, heart attack, just as sudden. Although they didn't always see eye to eye, he still missed him. The possibility of losing his mother as well terrified him.

~*~*~*~

They arrived at the hospital to find Frank sitting in a lonely hallway, on hard plastic chair, head in hands and looking like hell.

"Daddy," called Gabrielle.

He looked up.

"Hey there you guys," he said standing up.

Gabrielle was soon sobbing in his arms.

"Hey sweetheart.. it's okay it's okay… she's gonna be fine. You know she's gonna be fine… made of tougher stuff that mother of yours."

They stood around Frank. Gabby still sobbing, the three boys trying hard to act like 'men' and not cry themselves. They were fighting the urge and losing the battle.

"Hey come here you guys," said Frank reaching out an arm to them. Tears welled up in Davids eyes. 

"Aw shit…" said David sniffing, "hell I need to get some air… I'll be back in a tic, okay?"

"Yep, go on Davy. Hey why don't you take these guys with ya," said Frank.

Sam. and Daniel nodded.

"I want to stay with you Daddy," sobbed Gabrielle as she clung to her Father.

"Yeah okay… you can stay with me," Frank replied hugging her tightly.

"Come on guys," said David to his brothers, "let's find an exit."

Frank and Gabby sat back down. She lent into his shoulder, tears still trickling but the sobbing subsided.

"What happened Daddy?" she asked after a long silence. "Why weren't you there?"

"I was there," he replied.

"Then how did Mum get shot? I thought you guys covered for each other?"

"We do angel… it's just… there was someone there that we all didn't see. Even the 'Men in Black' missed him. Well they got him in the end."

"You mean he's….."

"Yep."

"I don't *want* her to a cop anymore. I don't want *you* to be one either. Tell her she has to stop. She's got to stop. Tell her…. Pleaaassseee?" Gabby pleaded.

"It doesn't work like that," replied Frank as he put his arm around her. "She's a cop, we're both cops and we wouldn't know what else to do if we weren't."

"But it's too dangerous. What if she dies…"

"She's *not* going to die. You *hear* me? She's gonna be okay. Being a cop is who your Mother is. It's part of her…. take that from her and she just wouldn't be the same person. I don't know… it's hard to explain, but it is just who we *both* are. Who we *have* to be."

A doctor appeared from a room and approached Frank.

"Mr. Holloway?"

"How is she?" he said standing to face the Doctor.

  
"Your wife is a very lucky woman," she began. "If that bullet had have gone anywhere else in that area, or had been fired from a closer range…. the bullet went in just above the clavicle – the collarbone. It missed the main three branches of the sternocleidomastoid muscle *and* somehow the main arteries in the neck as well."

"So… it didn't hit anything major?" he asked, trying to get his mind around all the doctor speak.

"There is a very small window and it appears the bullet found it. It however lodged next to the brachial plexus, that's the bundle of nerves in the shoulder. What this has done is created a lot of localised swelling and inflammation which *may* have caused some nerve damage. She will find that she has a loss of sensation and movement down her arm for a little while, but as the swelling goes this should improve."

"So it will be okay?" said Frank almost afraid to ask

"We won't know if there is any permanent damage until all the swelling has gone down. She *should* make a full recovery, all things being well. We've also started her on some antibiotics as a precautionary measure, just in case there is any infection from the bullet."

"Okay… thanks Doc. Can I…," said Frank nodding towards her room.

"Yeah sure," she replied, "but only a few minutes… she's still pretty grogy."

"Sweetie… you wanta wait here okay? I'll be back in a tic," said Frank.

Gabrielle nodded at her father.

~*~

Frank walked into Rachel's room. Machines beeping rhymically. She was hooked up to wires everywhere.

"Just to keep an eye on her. She *is* out of danger," said the doctor.

Frank walked over to Rachel and took her hand. She looked at him as though she was looking through a fog.

"Frank.. that you?"

"Yeah course its me," he said. "God... you gave me a scare today. The kids are outside…"

"Kids? What are they… doing here?"

"Ah you know…thought I'd give them a call. Any excuse to cut class. David brought them around."

"What is David doing here… should be at work?"

"Yeah well…"

"Ahhhhh…." She rolled her head back over to one side.

Frank smiled. She'd fallen back to sleep.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her their to rest.

~*~

Returning to the hallway Frank found the kids outside her room and Jen standing with them.

"Jen? what are you…?"

"Mick heard.. told me…pulled a few strings got me out of the rest of my shift.

Thought I'd come down here, be with you guys," she replied.

David had his arm around Jen.

Frank could see that he needed her.

And Jen knew it too.

"Ah she's crashed back to sleep guys. How about we go and get something to eat? Come back when she's awake again?" suggested Frank.

They all just nodded. They were happy to follow anything that Frank said. They weren't really interested in thinking about anything for themselves.

~*~

They headed down to the hospital cafeteria, it was fairly crowded, but people seemed to make room when they saw Jen in uniform and Frank realised that his gun was not exactly inconspicuous in its holster.

They grabbed a couple of rounds of sandwiches to share and managed to find a table to themselves to sit and talk and eat.

"Being a cop certainly has bloody whiskers on it," said David as he attacked his sandwich. 

"Ah you know," said Jen, "you get used to it, these things … all part of the job. Isn't that right Frank?"

"Yeah... all part of the job."

"Well I don't know… something I'll have to get used to if I marry a cop I suppose," said David.

"Who said anything about being married to a cop?" asked Jen.

Frank look at Jen and then looked at David.

"Think that might have been his way of proposing there Jen."

"Is it?" Jen asked.

David looked at her.

"Yeah…could be," he replied.

"Well you could have at least done it properly and not in front of your whole damn family," she laughed.

"Nah.. honorary Holloway," said Frank, "this is how we do things."

"And your timing could be better," said Gabby glaring at David. "You forgetting Mum nearly *died* today?"

"Hey… don't talk to *me* as if I don't care… I've *lived* with the fear of losing her to some bloody psycho. hell bent on killin' a copper, for a bloody sight longer than you!" David retaliated.

"Shove it David!" she yelled as she got up and hurled her chair back into the table.

"Gabby…" pleaded Frank. But she was already running out of the cafeteria.

"Shit. Look I'll be back…." He said as he started to stand up.

"No," said Jen. stopping him, "I'll go…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…. I will see you back upstairs."

She lent over and kissed David on the cheek. "And yes… I will."

~*~

Frank and the boys sat and finished eating.

"So you think you can put up with Jen. full-time do you?" asked Frank.

"How hard can it be?" David asked. "If it works out half as well as you guys then we will be fine."

"Just remember, she's a cop David," said Frank. "Don't ever ask her to change that. I nearly lost everything by making that mistake with your mother. Your father made that mistake with her. I'm glad he did, but you gotta remember ya can't change who they are."

"But you and Mum got through it," said David.

"Yeah… but that was because *I* realised that I couldn't take the job away from her. And well, there was a couple of other extenuating circumstances," he grinned.

"Being?"

"Ah… well," started Frank.

"Hmm wouldn't have been a couple of additions to the household?" asked David with a smile. "Actually I remember coming around once, years ago before you guys got married, and Mum said that you were staying on the 'Footloose' for some reason. I don't remember why… she just said that you were. And it wasn't long after that when you guys said she was going to have another baby. Which turned out to be double trouble."

"Yep, that would be about then," Frank replied. "You'd remember there was that siege and your Mother and Sam. were caught in the middle of it. I was stupid, after it was all over I questioned whether she should leave instead of going back."

"I was in the middle of a siege?" asked Sam. surprised. "Why haven't I heard about *this* before?"

"It wasn't something we wanted to think about," replied Frank. "You were only a few months old. And then well… I convinced her to take leave instead of resigning. We sorted things out. But the moral to this story, is that if you think you can change her from being a cop, don't bother getting' married in the first place."

~*~*~*~

They went back upstairs. The Doctor was just leaving Rachel's room.

"Can we go in?" asked David.

"Yes," said the Doctor, "but only for a few minutes. We don't want to over do it."

"You guys go in," said Frank. "I'll wait out here for Gabby and Jen."

The other 'men' in Rachel's life apprehensively walked into her room. A few minutes was all they could handle anyway. They were too used to seeing their Mother as the strong woman who knocked their heads together frequently. This side of their Mother troubled them. She wasn't meant to be vulnerable, and dependant on anything but her own wits and skill.

"I think I will take the guys home," said David as they came back out to the hallway. 

Rachel had been asleep the whole time they were in there.

It suited them actually.

She couldn't see how upset they were. 

"Yeah good idea. I will…."

Frank could see Jen and Gabby walking down the hall.

"Hey there," he said.

"Yeah… you guys going are you?" asked Jen. "How is she?"

"Ah… no change. Sleeping it off. She's gonna be bloody sore tomorrow though," replied Frank.

"Ah they will have her drugged up on heaps of painkillers. She'll be flying for awhile I suspect," Jen. replied.

"Yeah… anyway, the guys are heading home. Oh hell actually I came in the Ambulance," started Frank.

"Here," said David, pulling his keys out of his pocket. It is parked down stairs, umm its… Gabby you remember where I parked it don't you?"

"Yeah… so…"

"Well, we can head over home with Jen. then? You can take Gabby home with you after you've been in," said David.

"I can't go in," said Gabby. Her eyes still red from crying.

"Yeah of course you can," said Frank. "I will be with you. She's not that bad. Hey you can give her as much cheek as you like and she won't have a go at you!"

Gabby couldn't help but smile at her Fathers words.

"Only if you come with me?" she said.

"Yeah… of course. Hey you guys… um… pick up a couple of pizza's or something on the way home," said Frank.

"Sure," said Jen.

David put his arms around his little sister and gave her a hug. "Be brave my little Musketeer, she's going to be fine."

Gabby gave her big brother a half smile. "Yeah… okay… I will. Just for you! Look I'm sorry about…."

"Nah that's okay. Come on then," David said, turning to the others. "Let's get you home."

~*~

Gabby held her breath as she walked into the room with her Father.

"Oh shit.." she muttered under her breath.

"Dad I don't think I …." She tried to turn to leave.

"Frank?…." Rachel said softly.

"Yep," he replied moving over to her bedside with Gabby.

"Oh I think I have to sit down," said Gabby. She had turned pale and now looked rather sickly after seeing her Mother lying there.

"Hey baby… you here too…?" questioned Rachel, blinking, trying to focus on them. Her brain was unwilling to join the pictures from her eyes to the images in her brain. 

"Sorry," she said closing her eyes, admitting defeat, "eyes don't want to work. I know what you guys look like… doesn't matter."

Frank had pulled up a chair beside the bed for Gabby. She sat there and rested her head on the bed. Rachel could feel the weight against her side, and moved her hand down gently tangling her fingers through Gabrielle's curls.

"Hey Gabby… you tired?"

Silence.

"Gabby?"

"No," she said. She was fighting the urge, the need to cry again. 

Such a short word. But Rachel, even in her sedated state, could sense the pain in her daughters voice.

"Hey…. honey… Doc. says it's gonna be fine. Come on….. take more than a… than a *bullet* to stop me. It was only one… wasn't it Frank?"

Rachel tried opening her eyes again. She could see him a bit clearer this time. "I sorta remember more… three?"

"Ah don't worry about it now," he replied. "Save it for tomorrow. They will want a damn report on it from *me* tomorrow, in bloody triplicate. Trust *you* to create paperwork for me Rachel. You *know* how much I hate paperwork." 

"Sorry, I will remember… next time… someone takes pot shots at me," she replied. "Hmm, shoulder. Got me in the shoulder. It's all a bit numb, can't feel anything. At least it is my left, not my friggin' right. Would have trouble drawing my gun… if my arm is a bit dodgy."

"Mum, how can you think about the job already?" Gabby sniffed.

"Hmmm? I'm a cop sweetheart… Detective… can't be much of a Detective without my gun," she replied. "Frank come on… three right? Only one got me?"

"Oh okay… stubborn woman! Yeah three. The one that hit you…. ah… one put a bloody hole in the side of the car and one….."

"Yeah… the third?" she asked, almost demanding.

"The third was one of ours, B1 or B2."

Hmmm yeah… now that you mention it… body bag… one of the bananas said. They got him didn't they?"

"Yep, they got him. Hey look, you rest. We're gonna go and let you rest," said Frank as he kissed her. "You sleep and I will see you in the morning. Come on Gabby, time to go home."

"I love you Mum," said Gabby as she lifted her head from the bed.

Rachel could see Gabrielle's face, the tears. "Hey love you too," she replied reaching out to try and wipe tears from her daughters face. "Hmmm, and where are my boys?" she asked.

"Ah they were in earlier, but you were asleep. Thought we would let you rest," said Frank.

"Oh.. okay… sleep. I need sleep," she mumbled.

"Night," said Frank. And he led Gabby out of the room and home.

~*~*~*~

Over the next few days there was a procession of friends wandering in to see how Rachel was doing. Her shoulder was heavily strapped to prevent any movement and the arm was trusted up in a sling.

She was bored.

She hated being bored.

Her room had started to resemble a florist shop. Flowers from everyone at work. Word travelled fast she thought, and far. Even flowers and a card from Alex. and Jack. They were up in Pt. Macquarie now. Tommy had even phoned. They hadn't seen him for six months or so. Always busy… damn workaholic that he was.

"Hey Woman!" came a bright, bubbly voice.

Rachel had just throwing another glossy magazine to the floor.

"Tayler? Hey what are you doing here?"

"Hey yourself. Heard you'd been having a bit of fun out there," she replied. "I was going to apologise for not bring you any flowers but I see you don't really have any room for more anyway."

"Yeah… ta for the thought, but I am glad you didn't. So I am guessing Helen told you?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I thought I would come and pay you a visit… how you feelin'?"

"Ah you know not too bad considering," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, I heard it was a close call?" stated Tayler.

"Nah….would have been a close call if he'd got me in the head. But yeah… you know what it's like. You've been here," smiled Rachel.

"Yes I have…" Tayler answered. "And I remember it wasn't much fun. And God it was boring!"

"Tell me about it," laughed Rachel. "So where is junior."

"Ah over playing with Great Auntie Helen, she's got the day off… I've seen you looking better Rach.," said Tayler sitting down on the chair beside her bed.

"Oh great… thanks," said Rachel.

"Yeah well things like this," Tayler continued, "that remind me why I got out."

"So… do you miss it?" asked Rachel.

"Sometimes… but then when I hear about my friends winding up in hospital because some dickhead's gone and shot 'em…. Nah…I don't miss it at all."

"Ah I don't know Tayler... I think I'm getting too friggin' old for this," said Rachel trying to get comfortable but failing dismally.

"You…? You wouldn't know what else to do with yourself," she laughed. "The kids off at school.. what the twins.. what are they…thirteen???"

"Fourteen, nearly fifteen," actually Rachel replied.

"Hell, already? So what would you do... sit at *home* all day… do housework and wait for them to come home from school? Nah… can't see it as being part of *your* picture Rachel."

"So how have *you* been Tayler? We haven't seen much of you since Gavin transferred," asked Rachel.

"Oh you know," said Tayler, "Jed keeps me on my toes now that he is crawling everywhere… God he's quick… Oscar has almost finished grade 2."

"Quick? Tell me about kids being quick," said Rachel. "I remember with the twins and Samuel... God I thought I was going to go crazy trying to keep up with them. No sooner would you get *one* of them out of mischief one of the *others* would be into something."

"Yeah. Well I had better not stay too long. Jed. will be driving Helen around the twist. That place of hers is just not kid proof," she laughed.

"Hey don't be a stranger," said Rachel as Tayler stood to leave, "come around one day when I get home. I think I will be off for awhile."

"I will," she smiled. "It will be good to catch up. See ya Rach."

~*~*~*~

"Frank if you continue to treat me like a bloody invalid I am going to kill you, do you understand?" chided Rachel as she walked in the front door.

"Well I don't care *what* you say. You are going to lie down woman, you've hardly been up all week. You need to rest from the drive here, so BED MOVE IT!"

"Arggghh, wait until I have two good arms again Francis, hell you're going to cop it."  


"Promises promises," he grinned.

"Shit," she said as she surveyed their bedroom, "did anyone get the rego of the truck that hit this place?"

"Ah… yeah… well I didn't get much of a chance to tidy up," said Frank sheepishly.

"Much chance?" questioned Rachel, "Shit Frank I think those socks were lying there on the floor the morning we went out on that operation. That's well over a week ago."

"Just don't worry about anything… I have a couple of days off, everything will look perfect. You have a lie down… David is coming around with tea. Got him to pick up Chinese… sound good?"

"Ah… *real* food," laughed Rachel.

"You don't want?" asked Frank.

"No.. no… I mean yes I want Chinese.. but I was being serious," said Rachel sitting on the bed, "I've had enough meat and three veg. to last me a lifetime in that hospital."

Frank threw all the pillows to the centre.

"Come on, lie down… NOW!" he instructed.

"Yeah okay, just until David gets here." She screwed her face up with pain as she lay back on the pillows.

"Pain?" asked Frank.

"Nah… it tickles…. Shit what do *you* think?" she asked. "can you get my bag? There are some painkillers in it."

Frank picked up her bag and fished around in it.

"I didn't say for *you* to get them, I said to give me my bag. What is this, a damn Police search or something?" she snapped. "You won't find anything else in there Detective!"

"Gee Rachel, don't be so damn touchie. And here was me looking forward to you getting' home. Here," he said handing her the bag. "I'll go and get you something to drink."

"I don't need…." She started, but he was gone.

She found the tablets and swallowed them without the liquid. "Damn man," she muttered. "As if he missed me!" But she knew that he would have. She had missed him. Just when *did* she get so damn used to having him there?

David had arrived, and by the time Frank returned to Rachel with a glass of water, she was already asleep. He threw a rug over her and left her there.

~*~

Rachel blinked and panicked for a second. Where was she? After waking up in hospital for over a week it took her a few seconds to realise she was in her own bed. But it was dark. Why was it dark? Hmm, maybe it was night she told herself. Gees where had that brain of hers gone!

Rachel swung her feet to the floor and stood up. She gave herself a minute to get used to standing before tentatively heading out of the room. Bet they didn't leave me any food, she thought. 

She wandered into the lounge room. Frank was asleep on the couch. Why was he asleep already? She looked over at the clock, 1.45 a.m. Shit she'd *really* had a nap. Why was he out here with a pillow and blanket and not come to bed? She walked over to him and smiled.

"FREEZE HOLLOWAY!"

Frank jumped about two foot off the couch.

Rachel laughed.

"Shit Rachel," he said as he pulled the rug off himself and sat up, "I *hate* it when you do that. You *know* how much I hate that."

"Sorry dear," she scoffed as she gingerly sat down beside him, "Just couldn't resist."

"One of these days…."

"Oh yeah Francis, I'm *so* scared," she laughed again. "So I guess there's no food left?"

"Well actually we *saved* some for you. But after that… well I wish I'd eaten it," he retaliated.

She smiled.

Frank gave in, as he always did when she smiled at him like that.

It was a real smile. Not one of those she saved for people who annoyed the hell out of her.

*He* knew the difference.

Well, most of the time.

"I'll go zap it in the microwave," he said and disappeared into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he returned with the steaming food. Zapped a little too long! He put the plate on the coffee table in front of them.

"Might want to give it a minute," he said, "you know… to cool down a bit."

"Hmm surprise me!" she said. "Anyway, what are you doing out here? Why didn't you come to bed?"

"Ah well, you were sleepin'. Anyway, I thought I would camp out here until that arm of yours was a bit better. I wouldn't want to knock it, I reckon you'd knock me!"

"Won't you get a bit lonely out here?" she questioned softly.

"Oh hell, don't go talkin' like *that* Rachel. Don't tease me when we *both* know…. You with your arm in that sling. You wanta know just how *much* I've missed you sleeping beside me?"

"Some how I don't think it was the *sleeping* you missed Francis," she grinned.

"Well let's just put it this way," he replied, " when that bloody arm of yours is better, we're packing up for a week and going off somewhere on the 'Footloose'. I want you all to myself. NO interruptions."

"Hmm… sounds good, I'm glad we decided to keep the boat," said Rachel.

"Yeah, so am I," grinned Frank "Now… do you want to eat? How would you like me to *feed* it to you?"

"Only if you want to *wear* it Francis James Holloway!"

THE END.


	10. Imperfect Wings

Imperfect Wings

[Complications of Life series]

Story Number 9

Written: 14/12/1999 – 09/01/2000

Disclaimer: Well I think that I will claim them. Hal. and the whole Southern Star productions have had them long enough. We're not even getting repeat episodes over summer so they seem to be well and truly finished with Frank and Rachel. At least I have given them a life together, not like they did. By the way, you will be able to tell which ones are my creation!

Authors Notes: As you may notice, this one was started long before the previous two were written. A big thank you goes to Sonia for her brilliant creative genius in suggesting the beginning of this one.

It is almost time for me to leave them to fend for themselves and I must say that this is something that I am not looking forward to doing. But I just can't see Frank and Rachel catching many crooks from their motorised wheelchairs, so Story Number 10 will be the last instalment.

~*~*~*~

The window slid silently upwards.

She precariously placed one leg though the opening, ducking her head skilfully so that she didn't collide with the window on her way into the house.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she gently closed the window behind her.

"Gabrielle Ruth Holloway… don't you think the front door would have been easier?" Rachel uncurled herself from her corner of the lounge and flicked on the table lamp beside her.

Gabby's heart jumped about six foot from her chest.

"Shit! Mum… what are… where's Dad?"

"Don't think you are going to talk your way around this one with him. This time it is you and me. S I T!" Rachel instructed.

Gabby rolled her eyes, knowing that this would probably be the last night out on the town for some time. 

'You won't *tell* Daddy will you?" she asked as she plonked herself down on the couch.

"What? Shatter the illusion that he has raised a perfect daughter who could do no wrong? Nah, I couldn't do that to him," Rachel said sarcastically. "He thinks you're all sweet and innocent. If he knew you were out tarting around…"

"Mum!… come on, I'm not like that. You *know* I wouldn't go out and *tart* around."

Rachel smiled and shook her head.

A dangerous combination.

Gabby knew this was NOT going to be pleasant.

Then her mother started.

"If I had a dollar for every seventeen year old, just like you, whose body had been fished out of the harbour. A dollar for every parent I've had to tell that their daughter had met some grizzly death. For every time I'd heard 'but she was such a good girl'. Hell Gabby, we would be living in some bloody mansion on the North Shore, drivin' around in the matching BMW's."

"Mum… we…"

"Who's we?" asked Rachel.

Damn.

Gabby realised that she had *now* dumped her friend into it too.

"Come on… who? Let me guess… Christianna? It would *have* to be… you two are bloody inseparable. I would advise you to tell her to have a chat to her mother before I do. I suppose you're going to tell me it was all her idea?"

"No… no I'm not. It was a mutual decision. Come on Mum, look we were just going to go to the movies. Well that *was* all we were going to do. And well we met up with some friends from school and then we went to ummm…. well… a Pub. But I didn't drink… well only coke… but that was it, honest. I know you don't want me drinking outside home unless you guys are there. We sort of lost track of time I guess."

"You went sneaking out of the house tonight, leaving us thinking you had gone to bed. If I hadn't wanted to talk to you about the phone call I got today about you cutting classes and your grades dropping… I would have been non the wiser. What ever happened with you always being honest with us and telling us where you were going?"

"It went out the window around the time you stopped acting like a mother and started acting like a cop at home," Gabby retaliated.

Gabby wished the words back as soon as they'd left her mouth.

The words had hurt.

The look on Rachel's face.

"Awww Mum…. I didn't mean…."

"Oh yeah, you meant it," Rachel replied softly, still reeling from her daughters accusations. "Am I *really* such a terrible mother Gabby? We used to have such a good relationship, you and me. Perhaps not as good as you and your Father, but I thought, you know… us girls… we stuck together. Is it really *that* bad… me being a cop?"

"No Mum, it's just… hell I don't know… every time I try and talk to you… it's like you're gonna cross examine me. It's like you don't trust me. Hell you and Dad, you've taught me right from wrong. I know what is right… but you act as if…"

"So you go sneaking out? You think *that* shows me that I can trust you?"

"Hell Mum… if I could talk to you these days. I would have asked you if you wanted to go *with* us. Like Christianna gets to do with her Mum. They *do* things together. We don't do anything together anymore. My life is such a damn mess these days… I don't know what I want to do with my life. My school marks are pathetic. I don't think I'm gonna pass. But I just don't have any motivation. And when I want to talk, you're not there. You're just not there anymore."

"It's late," said Rachel wearily. "We will discuss this further in the morning."

"Yeah, discuss it later," said Gabby bitterly, getting up from the couch. "Funny about you wanting to do that."

"Gabrielle don't you talk to me… Gabby… don't you DARE turn your back on me young lady when I am talking to you!"

"I'm going to bed!"

"Don't start back-answering me! Keep this up and your Father *will* know about this!"

Gabby gave her mother her *own* version of the Goldstein glare and then left the room.

"Bloody hell…" Rachel muttered to herself as she turned the lamp back off and headed to bed herself, "when did life get so damn complicated?"

~*~*~*~

"Everyone's pretty quiet this morning," said Frank as he wandered around the kitchen.

"Hmm," said Rachel over the top of the local newspaper and her coffee. Her thoughts were focussed elsewhere. "There was fatal over on The Crescent last night."

"Probably up the Chapman Road end, near Federal Park," said Frank. "There have been a few in that area the last year or so."

"Yeah, could be. Driver and three teenage passengers killed," Rachel said looking at Gabby.

Gabrielle was trying to stay awake after her late night while eating her breakfast. She felt her Mothers stare.

"What a waste," said Frank.

Rachel went back to reading from the paper. "Eighteen year old driver and his three passengers aged between 16 and 18 were killed when their vehicle left The Crescent, Annandale North and struck a tree."

"See probably the Park end," interrupted Frank. 

Rachel just looked in Gabrielle's direction, but her daughter wouldn't make eye contact.

"Ah ya see boys," said Frank, talking to the boys and ignoring Gabrielle. *His* little girl was a safe driver. Well Rachel taught her to drive. It would have been a different story if that job had been left to him. He knew that. "See what happens when some young hoon gets his licence? He's not satisfied in just wipin' himself out, he has to take his mates with him."

"Yes, I imagine their parents were wondering where they were," said Rachel. "I mean young people out late at night, sometimes just don't make it home. You just don't know what could happen when you get into a car with a group of other teenagers. You have to be careful."

"Well speaking of cars," said Sam., "I'm heading off for Uni. now. Do either of you guys want a ride to school?"

"Mum just said that we have to be careful about who we get in with," smirked Daniel.

"Yeah… yeah… all right, funny," said Sam. as he cuffed his younger brother behind the ear. "Do you want a lift or not?"

"Yeah okay," Daniel grinned.

"Look, I'm catching the bus to school, " interrupted Gabby. She walked over to the bin, scraped half of her bowl of cereal into it, and dumped the empty bowl in the sink.

"Not hungry this morning sweetie?" asked Frank.

"Not anymore," she replied, still avoiding eye contact with her Mother and left the room.

"What's eating her?" asked Frank. "Perhaps I should go and talk to her?"

Rachel shrugged. "Nah… I wouldn't worry. Teenagers."

"Hmm, yeah," replied Frank. "Female one at that!"

"Watch it Francis!"

"Well come on woman," he continued. "Hurry up or we will be late too."

~*~*~*~

"Muummm?"

Rachel and Frank looked up from their desks. Gabby was standing in the doorway of the office.

Her cheeks stained with tears, and then more cascading like a river down her face.

"Sweetheart?" asked Frank standing up, but he stopped. He could see that she was focussed on Rachel.

"Mummm."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she approached her sobbing daughter.

Gabrielle walked towards her Mother and then threw her arms around her, still sobbing.

Rachel held her tight and let her cry.

Rachel could feel the monsoon rain of tears soaking through the shoulder of her shirt, but she didn't care.

"It's okay baby," said Rachel stroking her hair and rocking her gently. It would have been better she thought if she *knew* what this emotional outpouring was about.

Frank stood there looking confused and worried.

"Mum.." she said, letting go of Rachel momentarily. "It's Rosie… and Paul and…. and Julian and Toby…" she said between sobs before the full flood started again and she threw her arms back around her Mother.

Rachel understood now and held her daughter tighter.

"The accident… the one in the paper this morning.. it is, isn't it?" she asked gently.

Gabrielle sobbed louder. Her whole body shaking with grief. Rachel knew the answer.

Frank could do nothing but stand there. His heart breaking to see his daughter so distraught.

Mum.. it's just so unfair," she sobbed. "It's not fair.. just not fair."

"I know sweetheart. It isn't fair," offered Rachel.

"But we were with them last night. Christianna and I had been with them earlier last night," she said between sobs, "They wanted to give us a life home too. But we said no because there wasn't enough room in the car."

The flood of tears seemed never-ending. The only thing that Rachel could do was to hold her.

Frank was looking on, getting more confused.

"Am I missin' something here?" he asked. "Gabby went to bed early last night Rachel? Gabby? Remember we joked that you must've wanted me to read to you like when you were a little kid. You used to go to bed early for me to read to you," he repeated.

Gabby stood back slightly and sniffed. Rachel wiped some tears from her cheeks with her thumb.

"I think you should tell him," she said softly.

"Tell me what?" he asked feeling more left out and totally confused.

Gabby nodded.

"Can we have a talk?" she sniffed.

"Go out on the balcony," suggested Rachel, "get some air."

"Daddy?"

"Sure angel, come on," Frank replied. He put his arm around her before heading outside.

Helen passed them in the doorway. She could see Gabrielle's tear stained face, gave and she gave Rachel a worried glance.

Rachel waited until they were out of hearing distance.

"Ah some friends of hers… fatal. Kids and damn cars," said Rachel.

"Oh… poor kid," replied Helen. "Her and Frank are…?"

"Ah Daddy is about to find out that his little angel isn't as perfect as he thought," Rachel replied.

"Oh… ouch… that is gonna hurt him isn't it?" said Helen.

"Oh yeah, big time." 

~*~*~*~

Frank was already in bed when Rachel finally crawled in.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Ah …. yeah, asleep. She'll be okay eventually I hope. The only person she has really known that has died was Dad, she hasn't had to deal with the subject much. And to have four friends go in one hit…"

"Yeah.. poor silly kids…"

"Yeah…"

"Gabby said that she could have been in that car," continued Frank turning to Rachel.

"I know."

"Like there was room for one more, but she was with Christianna…"

"Yep, joined at the bloody hip those two, she's like an extra one… hell, triplets… urgh.. stuff that," said Rachel. She could see that Frank was still trying to deal with all the newfound information that Gabby had spilt earlier in the day.

"Bloody lucky for us that they are like that," scoffed Frank. "You knew about last night, and you didn't tell me… why?"

"Ah… I don't know Frank. I guess I didn't want to shatter the illusion for you that she was perfect," sighed Rachel.

"Since when have I thought she was perfect?" he retaliated.

"Ah since about… oh probably half a minute after she was born," grinned Rachel.

"What? Nah… come on Rachel… I …"

"No. Admit it Frank," Rachel replied gently. He'd had enough confrontation for one day. "Everytime she did her sweet smile and battered those long lashes across those killer blue eyes… you were gone. If she asked you for the moon, you'd kill ya self trying to get it."

"No.. Rachel… I think you're exaggerating a bit there…"

"Oh am I?" she laughed softly. "You tell me one thing that you have ever denied her? Just one?"

"Yeah okay," he replied as he rolled from his side over onto his back. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, in silence for about five minutes.

"Can't think of anything can you?" Rachel asked as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. 

"I'm a sucker for those blue eyes," he finally replied. He rolled back over and took Rachel in his arms.

"Ah huh," she replied with a smile. "so do you realise now just how *long* you have been taken in by them?"

"Oh yeah… well over twenty years by my calculations," he grinned.

"What? Your math needs improving, she's not even eighteen yet."

"Yeah well… she's got your eyes… and I have been a sucker for *them* for a bloody long time."

"Ah hell Francis… I'm tired tonight," replied Rachel with a smile. She knew what he wanted. "But it was worth a try."

"Nah got me wrong Rachel… not trying nothing." He kissed her gently on the lips, "Just statin' a fact." He rolled back over away from her, turned off his lamp and buried his head into the pillow.

"Goodnight Rachel."

Rachel lay there.

Surprised to say the least.

Francis James Holloway with all the words but none of the usual action?

A few minutes passed and still nothing.

Perhaps he *was* being serious?

"Frank?" she queried softly.

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily.

Damn she thought, she was awake now.

She traced her finger around his ear, down his neck and across his shoulder before moving across and pressing her body into his. His warmth sent sparks through her own body.

"Huh? What Rachel?"

She started kissing his bare shoulder and neck.

Frank rolled onto his back, and let Rachel rest her body half across his shoulder and chest.

"I thought you were tired?" he asked as he gazed up at her.

"I was…."

"And you're not now?" he questioned.

She started nuzzling into his neck again.

"Nope," she whispered.

"So.."

'Yeah so," she replied. "You interested?"

"You *really* need to ask?" he smiled.

"Hmmm probably not," she replied kissing him again.

"I'd get *you* the moon *too* if ya wanted it," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah… I know."

~*~*~*~

More tears followed in the ensuing weeks.

The first week there were funerals to attend. Gabby was emotionally exhausted by the time the last one of her friends was buried. But the others in her circle of friends hadn't looked any better as they stood around hugging one another after each ceremony was over.

Rachel had decided not to pursue the conversation with Gabrielle from that night. She could see that her mind was torturing her over the fact that she had lost four of her friends and yet she was alive.

She took the week off work to be with Gabby to help her though it. She realised that her priorities had wandered out of balance. And the knowledge that it could have been her and Frank burying *their* child brought things back into perspective.

Into the second week, Gabby was barely conscious of what was happening around her. Operating on autopilot, and Frank was devastated that the once bright spark in his daughters eyes had vanished.

They organised some counselling for her and sat back and worried.

Frank had stood silently one night watching her fighting something or someone as she tossed about in her sleep.

He felt so damn powerless to help her.

The moonlight that crept in through a high window threw a peaceful soft light across her sleeping form. But the shadows that fell around her room looked threatening. The were probably the same dark shadows that were hiding secrets in her dreams as she fought with herself.

Gabrielle had moved into Davids converted garage room and turned it into her own studio.

She was the artistic one.

God knows where that gene came from! Neither Frank or Rachel felt that they possessed anything vaguely within themselves that could be deemed artistic. Hell, Frank had enough trouble telling which way was up with some of her abstract canvas work. He was glad that she wasn't overly keen on painting. There were only a few *very* abstract pieces leaning in a corner. No her interests were more along the lines of sculpture and pottery.

She worked part-time in a local gallery and loved it.

She was surrounded by art and people who appreciated and understood it. Something that was severely lacking at home. Frank didn't understand most of it. She used to laugh at his attempts to pretend he understood. She saw straight through his deception.

But now?

Her pottery wheel had sat idle since that night. A couple of times he had heard the hum of its motor, but within a few minutes it was silent again. Half a clay brick that had undergone the beginnings of transformation sat on her work bench, now as dry as the Simpson Desert. The fact that it had her fist imprint inbedded through the middle of it told him that it didn't go as planned. He knew her work and even as an abstract piece, this was not one of them. Now it seemed even to go to work at the gallery was becoming a chore.

Her curls danced softly on her pillow. Hell she was a beautiful kid he thought. He always thought he'd be fighting the guys away from the front door with the proverbial stick. But he hadn't. Maybe that was another part of her life she kept in secret? She kept them hidden. Damn! Why did she have to have secrets? There had never been secrets between them. It had been a pact they had kept with their kids after the boat incident when they were little. No secrets meant no misunderstandings. And she used to tell him everything. How could he look after her if he didn't know?

But that was just it now. She didn't *want* to be looked after anymore. Frank realised this, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He just didn't have any say in the matter.

She had stopped fighting with herself.

Frank left the room slightly comforted in the knowledge that she was again sleeping peacefully. At least until the next dark dream hit.

By the end of week three, they breathed a small, but collective, sigh of relief. Frank and Rachel were sitting in the kitchen talking over the case they were working when they heard Gabrielle hurl a mouthful of abuse at her younger brother. Well he *was* younger albeit only by a few minutes, but it was a fact that she enjoyed reminding him off. 

Poor Daniel. He had missed out on the Holloway/Goldstein level of sarcasm. They could hear her laughing at his feeble attempt to counter attack.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Gabby was on her way back.

~*~*~

Gabrielle wandered into the kitchen. She could hear her parents laughing in the backyard. She looked out the window. They were sitting together on the old swing lounge under a tree.

She like to hear them laugh.

It was always a *pleasant* change.

They argued so damn well with each other.

But she knew it was just a front.

They were still so damn in love.

Ewwww… parents!

Gabby was waging a debate with herself now.

Would this be a good time?

Would they be happy for her?

She grabbed three beers out of the fridge and walked into the backyard to join them.

"Hey you guys," she called.

"Hey there love," called Frank, "how was work?"

"Ah same old same old," she replied as she stopped the swing for a second. She handed them a beer each and pushed it back to rock again before opened the remaining stubbie for herself. 

"Ah Gabby?" started Frank.

"It's okay Dad, I'm not going out tonight. No intention in driving anywhere," she replied as she took a mouthful and sat on the ground opposite them.

"That's okay then," he replied.

"Yeah I'm stuffed. We had so many through the gallery today. I get the dumbest questions," she continued. "Like… 'is that an original or a copy'… I mean, it's a bloody Art gallery… what do they *think*? Of *course* it's an original."

"Ah but you were tactful in tellin' them weren't ya," smiled Frank.

"Oh yeah. Tactful of course. I learnt all the tact I need from you and Mum," she replied sarcastically.

"Ha!… she's not half yours," grinned Frank.

"Speak for yourself," replied Rachel.

"Actually they have offered me a full-time job at the gallery," she continued.

"Well you weren't too hopeful about getting into that Fine Arts degree," Rachel said.

"No," replied Gabby. "But I turned them down. I have decided that I do still want to go to Uni. I've been looking into courses over at Charles Sturt. There is a course there that really interests me. Carl at the Gallery is still happy for me to work there part-time on weekends though. So I will still be earning a little bit. I won't leave you totally penniless."

"Ah are you going to have the marks to get in Gabby?" queried Rachel. "I mean, let's be honest here, your final marks aren't looking to damn hopeful unless you pull your finger out."

"Yeah, I've decided I want this," she replied. "I'm going to cram and study like hell for the next month."

"Ah and here's me thinking for a second we'd get out of Uni. fees for at least one of you. Damn… another one at Uni. for the next three years," Frank laughed.

"Unless of course you want to be a brain surgeon. That's at least six years isn't it?" quipped Rachel.

"Yeah I could experiment on Daniel… see if I can *locate* his brain," she grinned.

"Now don't be like that," chastised Frank with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah… I *know* we're twins and everything, but gees… maybe it's because he's male?" she continued.

Frank shook his head and smiled.

"Yep, she's your daughter all right," he said.

Rachel threw him a look.

The killer one.

And then she smiled at him.

A real one.

"Anyway… I'll only be at Uni. for 12 months," Gabby added taking another mouthful of her drink. Beer something that was unavoidable in this household, an appreciation she had picked up from both her parents.

"Twelve months? What sort of Arts course is it?" queried Frank. "You're not gonna do anything dodgy are you Gabrielle?"

"It's not an Arts course… well I suppose its an art it's a… it's a… Diploma in Policing actually."

"Whoa… rewind that tape there… I could have sworn you said Policing?" said Frank.

"She did," added Rachel.

Frank shook his head. "Nah… no way Gabby… I don't want any of my kids… I don't want *you* doin' this. What on *earth* possessed you to even… it was Jen. wasn't it? She's painted a pretty picture of the job…"

"It wasn't Jen.," she interrupted. "Hell I have lived the force all my life. It's *you* guys… you've been the ones who have made me want to do this.

I have been trying to figure out what it is that I wanted to do with my life. I *love* my art and I am *good* at my art, but if I wanted to be able to make a full time living out of it I would have to be *brilliant* at my art. And I know I'm not brilliant. So I've been looking around at my life. And the Cops, I've lived it with you two. Hell most of my earliest memories are from down at the office. You've taught me to respect the law…"

"Hell Gabby… do you realise how bloody dangerous this job is? I've taken bullets, looked down the barrel of more guns than I care to remember. And your mother… I mean what… three years ago?" said Frank looking at Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah almost three."

"Three years ago," he continued. "You sat with me at the hospital asking me why your mother had to be a cop… wanting me to convince her to give it up… Why don't you go and do something *safe* Gabby?"

"Ah come on Dad, can you see me doing something safe? Me… safe? I'm a bloody Holloway! I've been reminded of *that* all my life. And if you remember Daddy dear," she smiled. "You sat there and told me *why* she was a cop, why you *both* were and how you couldn't *be* anything else if you tried."

Frank looked at Gabby and then to Rachel. Hoping that Rachel would find the words that he was searching for .

"I think she's got you there," said Rachel.

It wasn't what Frank wanted to hear.

Where was back up when he needed it?

"Look, I've got to give it a go," Gabrielle continued. "At least try. I don't want to wonder if I could have made it. If I could be a good copper. Shit, surely with the genetics that I have inherited, I could be a *half* decent copper."

"Which half?" asked Frank.

Rachel laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gabby asked.

"Oh… just thinking what the Brass will say if they see the name 'Holloway' turn up again?

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Yeah but they'll hopefully know she's your kid too… that will balance it out."

"I bloody hope so," said Gabby. "Or I don't stand a chance! So… you guys are okay with this?"

"Do we have a choice?" asked Frank.

"Well no… but it would be nice to have a bit of encouragement," she added. "When Sam. got into Engineering last year you were pretty happy about it. And when Daniel told you he'd decided to Economic next year you were over the moon…"

"That's because he has actually decided to *do* something other than to drop out of society and become a damn surfie," said Rachel.

"Yeah," added Frank, "between David being a solicitor, Sam. going be an Engineer, Daniel doing Economics, shit just between the *guys* there should be enough money to look after us in our old age. God knows the bloody Police pension won't cover much. I was quite happy with you planning on being the creative one with your pottery and sculpture. We could have just wandered along to your exhibition grand openings and drunk heaps."

"Yeah the money isn't great. We've still go a couple of years left on the house to pay," reminded Rachel.

"Are you prepared to be poverty stricken for the next twenty years?" asked Frank.

"You think I'm leavin' home in a hurry?" she grinned. "I'll try and be back home every weekend and I would be hoping for metro. if I get in and actually make it thorough."

"Well, I could see what I could do," offered Frank. "I must have a few people who owe me favours."

"No! No way Dad! I'm going to do this by myself. So don't you even *think* about it," she replied. "You'd have me behind a damn desk somewhere if you had anything to do with it!"

"Ha!" laughed Rachel. "you're right, definitely mine. She's on to you Francis."

Frank shrugged and grinned. "Well, what can I say?"

The End.


	11. New Beginnings

****

New Beginnings.

CONCLUSION 

[Complications of Life Series]

Commenced: 01.01.2000

Completed: 10.02.2000

Story number 10

Summary: When you know it's over there is no turning back.

But it doesn't mean the surprises stop. Are Frank and Rachel's lives are about to get less complicated?

Disclaimer: They are mine Hal. They look nothing like the ones you used to play with. Only the names are the same in this realm! Nah.. only joking… Don't think I can do it. You all know the drill, Mr. McElroy, Southern Star and Channel Nine own everyone/thing that you recognise.

But everyone else belongs to me!

Authors notes: Well here it is.

The final one.

The song used is "Runaway" by "The Corrs"

I heard it on the radio when I started thinking about this last story, and realised how I was going to finalise this series.

Several thanks are required.

First to Sarah (Saz!) and Simone who wanted a sequel to "Last Goodbye." If it wasn't for that suggestion, this series may never have happened!

To all my buddies who have beta read bits and pieces to this series over the past five months, thanks!

Also thanks to everyone who has given me feedback for the stories so far.

And finally…

Special thanks and recognition to one of the best sub-editor a fan fic writer could have.

Sonia, you are brilliant!

Sincere thanks for all the help, suggestions and honesty!

~*~*~*~

It had all started out as some innocent banter. Nothing unusual, just the regular stirring that Frank and Rachel participated in on a daily basis.

Frank had seen yet another birthday come and go. Rachel loved to remind him of *exactly* how much older than her he was! He had always laughed it off. The usual '…you're only as old as you feel or the woman you're feelin'…' joke was recited for yet *another* birthday. Rachel always hassled him about such a crude remark '…tasteful Holloway, very tasteful…' He figured that by now she'd probably be more shocked if he *didn't* say it.

This year when everyone bagged him about getting old… he actually *felt* old.

And that bothered him.

That night in bed he lay there thinking.

Rachel noticed and debated whether to ask or wait until he spoke up.

As she rolled over to face him she winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Frank with a look of concern. "That shoulder giving you some trouble again?"

"Yeah… yeah. It'll be right," she replied in her usual offhanded manner.

"No, it *won't* be right. You should go and see a Doctor about it," he stated tracing the scars that ran across her shoulder with his fingers. The doctors had done their best patching her up. The scaring had faded somewhat over what was nearly 10 years, but the damage inside could never be measured.

"And what can the doctors do?" she asked wearily. "Open me up again and have a play? Or write a report that says it's getting worse and that there's nothing they can do? You know how that would go down with the brass? I spend enough time as it is at the office these days just pushing paper around. They'd want me out."

"I've actually been thinking of getting out myself," Frank replied.

Rachel looked at him. "What?"

"Yeah serious. I'm gettin' too old for this game I think," he replied. Frank was surprised the menagerie of thoughts that had been spinning in his head had formed this conclusion.

"You leave? Ah, give it a couple of days Frank, you'll forget about this birthday and everything will be right with the world again," said Rachel.

"Nah, serious really," he replied. "My reaction times are getting slower. I'm starting to notice it. I think the old body is gettin' a bit worn out."

"Works fine for me," she smiled as reached out and ran her hand across his chest.

"I wanta get out of it Rachel. I don't trust myself anymore. It's risking lives me being like this. Your life and Donna's and anyone else who's relying on me."

She looked at him and decided to give in trying to convince him that he was wrong, she could see his mind was made up. He was so damn stubborn. 

"What would you do?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno. Maybe I could play around with the boat a bit. I mean we haven't done much with it. Those few trips up the coast on holidays over the years," he replied.

"And the New Year's Eve parties out on the Harbour," added Rachel.

"Yeah, it *has* been worth keeping it," he replied. "Not that I think we had a choice. The kids had their hearts set on it."

"Maybe you could go to Venezuela?" grinned Rachel. "You know the *proper* trip that you wanted to take and…"

"And didn't get far off the coast of Queensland," he laughed.

"Yeah that one. Why *was* it that you didn't get to Venezuela?" she teased.

"Oh I don't know," he said softly as he took her in his arms and pulled her body close to his. "I think there was this beautiful woman that I was in love with. She was hell bent on raising my kid without me. Couldn't have that now could I?"

"Hmm and look what happened. Three kids, a house – without a mortgage now… thank God."

"Yeah and you in my life still," he added with a smile. "But nah… I couldn't go that far by myself."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, me in your life still?" Rachel queried sitting up slightly.

"Oh definitely good," he replied kissing her.

Rachel put her head back on his chest.

"You know, I couldn't work with another partner," she continued. "Not that I get out from behind that damn desk much these days. I mean Donna is okay, but you're around still. Maybe I should get out too? With this shoulder starting to play up as well, maybe it's time? We could both go to Venezuela. Before we are too old to enjoy ourselves."

"You'd want to? I mean it would be… well do you remember all the things I said it would be?"

"Yeah I remember them. Look if I get sick of it you can always drop me off somewhere and I can find a plane and come back," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, sure. You'd trust me out there by myself would ya?" he grinned. "Trust me not to pick up any hitchhikers?"

Rachel laughed. "You couldn't handle a twenty-something blonde these days Frank.

"Oh but I could try," he grinned.

"You'd want to?" she inquired.

"Nah, you're all I want," he replied thoughtfully and seriously, running his hand through her hair. "All I've ever wanted."

"Yeah? Really?"

"Yep. All I want to do right now," he breathed in her ear as he rolled her back to her pillow, "is to have you in my arms and for us to make love until the sun starts shining through that bedroom window."

"Ooooo you're always a charmer Francis and you *still* know how to turn me on," she smiled, offering no resistance to his advances and surrendering her body to his.

"I want to be able to turn you on," he said between the gentle kisses he was placing on her yielding smooth skin, "until they have to lower me into the ground." 

His seriousness overwhelmed her. With an open hand into his chest, she pushed his body upwards. He balanced, hovering there for a few seconds before transferring his weight to rest on his own arms, now placed either side of her body.

She looked deep into his eyes and stroked her hand across his cheek and through his greying hair. Her deep blue eyes still focussed on his.

She felt so damn good in his arms.

She elevated her wanting, aching body up to him. Her mouth embracing his hungrily, their tongues now engaged in warfare.

Rachel wielding an erotic force that stirred his craving to take her – mind, body and soul.

He lowered her tenderly back down to the bed.

There would never be anyone else for either of them.

They shared a love that had never diminished, could not be abandoned or betrayed.

Two mortal bodies that shared one immortal heart.

He knew how to arouse the desire that burnt wildly within her.

He had always known.

~*~

The next morning, like young lovers who had just discovered a mutual passion, they sat down over breakfast and wrote a letter of resignation. A radiant smile danced across Rachel's face as she penned their freedom. The light of day hadn't changed their minds and a joint letter seemed more than appropriate.

"What *are* you doing? You both seem to be in an unusually happy mood before having to go to work?" quizzed Gabby as she wandered in. After finishing her year the Academy in Goulburn, she couldn't see the point in having to pay exorbitant rent for an apartment when she could live at home. And after just over four years in uniform she enjoyed still coming *home* at the end of the day.

"Ah," started Frank casting a glance at Rachel. Her expression told him 'not yet'… "tell ya later, it's a surprise."

"Oh no Dad! Could we handle another one? Last time you decided to surprise us, you nearly burnt the house down!"

"What? When?" replied Frank defensively.

"Remember? Christmas lights on the house," replied Gabby, "oh we were about… 15? Yeah… Mum was still home after she was shot. You decided to do something 'special' for Christmas. Convince Mum that non Jewish holidays were just as much fun as Chanukah. Don't you remember? Short circuit due to overload, switchboard on fire, major rewire of the house? Ring any bells Dad?"

'This is different," said Rachel, " I know about this one!"

"Oh good, that'll make a *big* difference then won't it," she said sarcastically, but with a smile.

"Hey what's that supposed to insinuate?" questioned Rachel. But she guessed she only had herself to blame for her daughters acidic wit.

"Ah... gotta go, I'm going to be late. Don't want to get up the sergeant's nose today," she laughed as she headed out.

"Hey, you're a Holloway, it's your birthright to annoy the hell out of the boss," Frank called after her.

~*~

They were grinning like loons when they fronted Helen in her office.

"What *are* you two up to?" she asked, seeing their smiling faces.

"Is there an echo in the air this morning?" asked Frank.

"The last time I saw you two grinning so damn madly was… shit Rachel… you're not? Not again? Not at *your* age…?"

Rachel's eyes opened wide when she realised what Helen was *really* asking.

"Pregnant? Christ Helen!… no bloody way! Gees, give us a break will ya…" she exclaimed. She grinned. "He's firin' blanks these days anyhow. Shit… fixed that little problem after the twins, thank you *very* much! The way we were going… God, didn't want to end up looking like the bloody Waltons!"

"Thanks Rachel for divulging *that* little piece of information," said Frank slightly miffed.

"What?" said Rachel looking at him. "Oh shit Frank… it was years ago now, and this is *Helen* do you think she cares?"

"Okay," said Helen. "Before World War 3098 starts between you two, what is this all about? You don't come into my office with grins like that unless you're up to something."

Frank handed her the letter.

"I'm resigning," he said.

Rachel's face broke into a smile again.

"And so am I."

Helen sat back. Shock number one – Frank. But shock number two…

"Both of you?" she asked as she opened their letter. "But why?"  


"Time to do other things," said Frank. "Enjoy life together."

"See if this works without the job," added Rachel.

"After all this time? What it must be nearly twenty-five years?" said Helen sitting back in her chair.

"Ah probably close to thirty since I first wandered in that front door," replied Rachel.

"I've been puttin' up with you for *that* long?" he quizzed.

"Goes both ways Francis," chipped Rachel.

"So, after nearly thirty years together," continued Helen, "you want to see if it still works?"

"Somethin' like that," said Frank.

"Although I'll probably kill him after a week out on the boat," scoffed Rachel.

"What… the Footloose?"

"Yeah… remember the trip to Venezuela? Well we're going," said Frank.

"Oh this is too much for me in one hit. Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack?" asked Helen.

"Hey Helen, if you want some time off *you* could always come with us too," added Frank.

"Oh yeah… now that *would* finish me off," she laughed. "Go on… out. Go do some work. Let me get my head around this. You two are part of the furniture around here."

"Well we're rearranging the deck chairs," grinned Rachel on her way out the door.

"This isn't the Titanic!" Helen called after them.

"God… hope not!" said Frank as he closed the door.

~*~

Three weeks later, paperwork completed, superannuation forms filed and disbelieving phone calls received and answered; Frank and Rachel wandered into the office for their last working day with the Sydney Water Police.

They had tied up most of their current cases. Donna was still left with a couple of problem ones that she would have to battle on her own with until replacements arrived.

After lunch they decided it was time to clear their desks of all the accumulated clutter from years of occupation.

Rachel sat at her desk and looked up at Frank as she started to pack her things into a box.

"Can you believe we're doing this Frank? We're actually doing this. Were actually getting out."

"Ahhh yeah… it's pretty weird isn't it," he replied. He was trying to decide whether he *really* needed to keep the desk diary that was out of date by at least five years. He glanced at Rachel and held it up.

"Any notes in it?" she asked.

He flicked through the dog-eared pages. "Oh yeah… nah… sort of. A coupla notes," he replied.

"Keep then," she replied.

He threw it into his box.

Gabby appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Angel," said Frank surprised to see her there. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at work?"

"Oh you're such a *Detective* Dad. Asking the *serious* questions!" laughed Gabrielle leaning in the doorway. "I'd just love to see you at work in the interview room! I've got a day off today remember? I was still in bed when you guys left this morning? I thought I'd just pop down for a visit."

"Ah there's a bit of a bash on, bit of an afternoon tea. You can hang around if you like," said Frank.

"I suppose I could do that," she replied with a grin. She looked at her Mother and then back to her Father. "Hey Dad… you got a coin?"

"Ah yeah, why?" asked Frank as he fished around in his pocket. "Don't you know the trick with the coke machine? Ya just have ta…"

"Want to toss one for me?" she interrupted.

"Toss it?" asked Frank looking his daughter with a puzzled expression, but then did as she asked.

He tossed it in the air, caught it, threw it onto the back of his left hand and covered it with his right.

"What do you reckon Mum? Heads or tails?"

Rachel smiled, not knowing what this game was about, but deciding to play anyway. She wondered just how much of their lives had been decided on by the toss of a coin?

Eh… I sense a deja vu here but umm… heads because he seems to find two headed coins," she grinned.

"Looks like you get stuck with tails Dad. Okay… well I pick…. heads… like Mum."

Frank uncovered the coin.

"Ha! I win, tails."

"Oh damn… okay then… I guess it's your desk then Dad."

"Say what?" asked Frank. He remembered a time when he understood *everything* that Gabrielle said.

"Your desk."

"What about my desk?" he continued looking at it and hoped that he could figure out what the hell she was talking about.

"Oh *you're* joking?" said Rachel, the penny had dropped. "No, can't be… oh they couldn't take another one?"

"What's going on?" said Frank, confused as ever.

"I wonder sometimes Daddy dear, how you managed to be a damn detective for so long," said Gabby rolling her eyes. "Well… you know how you two are leaving and hey they need a couple of replacement D's here? I scored a guernsey Dad."

"You did what? But you're a uniform! You're not a 'D'?" he spluttered.

"Yes well that is something *else* I have been meaning to tell you both for awhile," she grinned. "I have been doing the training. I didn't want to say anything about it in case I was really bad at it and got knocked back. I've got a lot to live up to. The famous detective team of Holloway and Goldstein. It is a daunting task following that."

"You make us sound like comic book characters," laughed Frank.

"Ah… but it's about your standard of reading eh Frank?" grinned Rachel.

~*~

"Okay you lot... quiet down a bit. Hey over there in the corner… Brownie will you shut up!" complained Helen. She was trying to be heard over the group that had congregated in the meals room. And no one seemed to be too interested in listening to her.

Rachel put her fingers to her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Well I *do* want to get out of here before midnight," she shrugged.

" 'ey I didn't know you could do that?" said Frank.

"Ah lots of things you *still* don't know about me Francis," she smirked.

"Now that we've got everyone's attention," said Helen. "I've got a few announcements to make. Firstly, it's obvious that there were going to be a few vacancies around here as of tomorrow. Well one of them has already been filled. And may I say its not going to be like losing a Holloway, but gaining a Holloway. Everyone, you should all know Gabrielle over there with Frank and Rachel. She's going to be joining us in the D's office."

The announcement was met with wolf whistles and cheering and at least one 'oh shit not another Holloway'.

A remark was met with simultaneous cold glares.

Rachel *and* Gabby.

A reminder to everyone that despite the fact that she was a Holloway, she was *Rachel's* daughter too.

And just when they thought they were safe from *that* look.

"They haven't found a replacement yet for Rachel, well as if they are going to find a *replacement* for our Rachel, so it will be Gabby and Donna. They will be the D's for the next couple of weeks before we get another one in. I want you all to make Gabby feel at home, despite the fact it's *been* her home for longer than most of you here. Otherwise… well she is a combination of these two," continued Helen nodding towards Frank and Rachel, " and the consequences of annoying her will therefore be double of what they would have given out."

Gabby smiled. "Oh Helen, you make me out to be sooo dangerous," she said sweetly.

Too sweetly.

"Hmm see what I mean," Helen replied with a straight face. "Now moving along; Frank and Rachel. I've been trying to figure out where to start a bit of history for any newcomers. I had to put up with nearly five years of listening to this pair argue before they realised what a great team they were *away* from the office and then almost another 25 years worth of yelling at each other after. It's been entertaining if nothing else!

But really, it's been a lot more. They're damn good detectives, despite the fact that Frank's copy of the rule book went AWOL about five minutes after he arrived.

I am going to miss their enthusiasm for the job, but certainly not all the paperwork they created! But most of all I'm going to miss their friendship. Don't become strangers you guys. Send us a few postcards. So, before I get emotional up here, I think they should come up here and say a few words. Come on you two…"

Gabby patted her Dad on the back and gave her Mother a gentle shove.

"Come on," she grinned.

Frank and Rachel walked to the front of the room.

They never liked fuss and attention.

Today wasn't any different.

"Umm, okay," said Frank. "shit, I don't know really what to say."

"That'll be a first!" someone called, creating a few chuckles.

"Yeah, ta for that," smiled Frank. "Ah… look it's been good working here. I never thought when I joined the Water Police that I would have stayed this long. Actually I *did* leave for a short time, had the sense to come back. Someone told me once that they thought working here with the Water Police was one big holiday. Well they were wrong, but if I had my choice, my time over again… well I wouldn't change it. Ah Rachel, you wanta say something?"

Rachel smiled at him. This was all rather surreal. What were they doing?

"Well… ditto to what Frank just said. Time for new things I guess. I've had some interesting times here, made a lot of good friends and it's going to be strange not coming to work here anymore. Ah… look after Gabrielle because you will have her father in here after you if ya don't. That's about it really."

"Okay, my turn again. I have a couple of *parting* gifts," said Helen stepping back up again, handing a package to Frank.

"Oh ta!"

Frank ripped the paper off with all the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas morning.

"Gees a bit late for it now don't you think?" he grinned.

Rachel gave him a puzzled frown.

"Police Service Handbook. So it's got a blue cover has it?" he grinned holding up the thick volume. "Perhaps Gabby could borrow it?"

"Nah Dad, I still *have* my copy," she called out from the back of the room.

"Rachel," said Helen passing her a small gift.

"Thanks Helen. Gee I don't know if I am game to open it after that one," she replied, tentatively looking around.

She unwrapped the small package thoughtfully, in complete contrast to Frank's attack. She smiled.

"A compass!"

"Yeah well…" explained Donna, "you always used to drive and we figured with Frank navigating the 'Footloose' you may need it."

"Can't have you getting lost out there," added Helen.

"Ye of little faith," scoffed Frank.

~*~*~*~

"What ya doin'?" asked Frank as he wandered into the bedroom.

Rachel was folding clothes and stacking them on the bed. She thought it was pretty obvious. She shook her head in disbelief. But then again, this *was* Frank.

Frank plonked himself down on the bed beside one of the stacks of clothes. The bundle collapsed to the floor.

"Bloody hell Frank, do something to *help* will you?" she complained as she picked the clothes up and put them back on the bed.

He leaned back and grabbed a framed photo that sat beside the bed, putting it on top of one of the piles.

"There!" he grinned.

"Oh you're such a *great* help," Rachel said shaking her head again and picking up the frame. She wiped the dust from the glass with her finger and smiled. It was of David and his three musketeers at his wedding.

"That was a pretty good day, they all looked so damn happy," said Frank.

"Yeah.. pity it didn't last… David and Jen. I mean," she sighed.

"Well… what can I say? You can advise them, but you can't live their lives for them."

"That's a bit deep for you?" she chuckled.

"Ah you know… I have my moments," he replied.

"Well come on Sigmund, help out here," she said putting the picture down and picking up a shirt to fold.

"But you're doing such a *wonderful* job Rachel. I wouldn't want to muck up your system there."

"God you're a suck Francis!"

"Ah ha…" he replied, catching hold of her and dragging her down on to the bed with him. Clothes went everywhere.

"Bloody hell Frank!"

"MUM…. DAD…. YOU HOME?" came the call from the kitchen.

"Ha! Saved," she laughed as she struggled to get free of Frank's grasp. "IN HERE DANIEL."

"Mum…" started Daniel from the doorway. He stopped. Frank hadn't let Rachel go. "Ah… do you two *ever* give up! I can come back later if it is more convenient?" he grinned.

"No. That's fine Daniel, your Father is just…"

"Nah really Mum. No explanation required. I can see *just* what Dad is *trying* to do!" he laughed back.

"Well he isn't," replied Rachel as she took a swipe at Frank. "Come on move you big bully!"

"Daniel, we will have to have a chat one day about your timing. Did you know it's shocking?" said Frank as he moved and stood up.

"Ah you won't have to worry about that when you two are all alone out on the boat," Daniel replied, leaning in the doorway.

"You've got a point," Frank grinned as he looked at Rachel.

"Oh shit… perhaps I don't want to go after all," she declared.

"Nah, come on Mum, you'll have a great time. You know you will."

"Yeah… I know," she said breaking into a smile. "Anyway, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Yeah," added Frank. "What do you want?"

"Oh that's lovely," Daniel replied, pretending they had hurt his feelings, "Do I have to *want* something when I come and visit my loving parents?"

Frank and Rachel looked at each other.

"Yes," replied Rachel.

"Usually," added Frank.

"Humph! I resent that remark," he said trying to sound serious, "but…"

  
"Ah here it comes," grinned Frank.

"But," repeated Daniel with a smile, "we want to take you out to dinner tonight. Before you leave tomorrow. David is booking a restaurant."

"Who's we?" asked Rachel.

"Just us… David, Sam., me, Gabby and you guys," he replied.

"What about Terry and Megan?" asked Frank. "And that one you were seeing. What was her name?"

"Ah Bethany?" Daniel queried.

"Yeah *that* one. The blonde with the big…."

"Frank!"

"Yeah *that* one," said Daniel with a grin. "Well she met Marc over in finance. And the last I heard he was being investigated."

"What for?" quizzed Rachel. "Insider trading?"

"Yep. Couldn't happen to a nicer bloke! Anyway, tonight, we are making it just family. You guys didn't have any plans did you?" he continued.

"Nope. What time and when?" asked Frank.

"Ah Gab, said she'd drive. She told me she would be home about six. I think David was booking for seven. Anyway, I'll let you guys get back to it shall I?" he said grinning at his Father.

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. Holloway men she thought. One bloody track minds, all three of them!

"Ta Daniel," Frank grinned back.

"Packing!" stated Rachel. "We are packing the last of it or we won't be going anywhere tomorrow morning."

"Well keep a decent shirt and tie out for Dad will ya Mum. You know what he's like," said Daniel as he disappeared out the door. "See ya!"

"Shirt and tie?" quizzed Frank.

"Hmm they're obviously not taking us to Macca's or Hungry Jacks!" she laughed.

~*~

"Hey sorry I'm late," said Sam pulling up the remaining chair at the table. "I had a meeting that wasn't *meant* to go late."

"Story of your life these days," laughed Daniel. "Why don't you take it a bit easier for a change? You'll burn out before you're 30 at this rate."

"You should talk! What's her name *this* week?" he sniggered.

"Hey! Not nice," Daniel retaliated.

"You look nice tonight Mum," said David trying to change the subject from Sam's work routine and Daniel's sex life. "You don't wear a dress very often. You should you know. Remember that one you wore the day you and Frank got married? That was nice."

"You think so?" she asked. "I'm surprised you remember it so long ago."

"Well I remember it very clearly," Frank recalled putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You looked gorgeous down on the beach the day you decided you couldn't live without me." 

"God you've got an ego!" she laughed.

"What? You just realised that after all these years?"

"No," she replied. "I think I figured it out the first day I walked into the office."

"I'm glad you did," he said kissing her. "Who knows where I'd be now if you hadn't."

"Here we go," said Sam. "Dad's trying to get into the good books again."

"Yeah, you'd think he'd learn," added Gabby. "Men!"

"Hey young lady, you just watch ya self there," said Frank grinning and pointing his finger at his daughter.

"Ah transparent Frank. You're so transparent," agreed Rachel.

"You must be slippin' Dad if we can see through ya," laughed Daniel.

"Ah I could always see through him, he's as bad as Mum," smiled David.

"They're ganging up Frank," laughed Rachel. "What shall we do? Call for back-up?"

"Buggered if I know, will it help?" questioned Frank cheekily. "I mean we've handed our badges in. Might have to fend for ourselves these days?"

"Well before you go racing off into the sunset on your merry little adventure," said Sam. "We've got something for you."

Sam handed over a carefully wrapped box to his Mother.

"Doesn't tick does it?" enquired Frank.

Rachel smiled and held it up to her ear. "Nah. Can't hear anything?" she replied.

"Well… don't just look at it then woman! Come on open it up," continued Frank impatiently. He *was* like a kid at Christmas.

Rachel opened the box and smiled as she realised what it was.

"Well?" asked Frank trying to look over her shoulder. 

"Photos," said Rachel as she removed the album from the box.

"We had a few discussions," said David. "We thought you might like this."

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed with a wide eyed smile as she turned the first few pages. "Where did you *get* some of these?"

The photo's were very old ones.

Back in the days before Frank and Rachel were Frank *and* Rachel.

"Ah… Helen and Tayler turned out to be very useful accomplices," grinned Gabrielle. "Hey I'm a 'D' now, I have my contacts."

"Oh remember this night Frank?" she said pointing to a photo of them. Frank had his arm around her shoulder.

"Were we… ah um…" Frank stumbled over is words looking for the right one.

She smirked.

"No we weren't, not quite," she replied knowing what he was asking.

Frank looked at it, trying to pick the time and place.

"Ah it looks like the Cutter Bar… the original one before it was fire bombed and rebuilt."

"Yep, now do you remember when?" she smiled.

He looked closer at the picture and then a smile spread across his face.

"You remember?" she asked.

"Yeah… drinks with everyone before I headed off for my last trip to Venezuela," he nodded.

"What other pictures have you guys found?" asked Rachel turning the pages.

"There are a couple from work do's, from when you guys got married," said David. "Birthday parties, from when Jen and I got hitched."

Rachel glanced at him, surprised that he had mentioned Jen. She had avoided mentioning the split whenever possible. It had been nearly two years. Break-ups. She had been there. So had Frank. But this was *her* first born and she felt the pain with him the day Jen said she couldn't handle his attitude towards her job. The hardest thing was, that she knew exactly how Jen felt. Her career was important to her. Jonathon had made the same mistakes with their marriage. Of all his fathers traits David could have inherited…

"Actually," said David noticing her expression. "Jen and I have been seeing a bit of each other lately. Well a lot."

"How is she?" asked Rachel. It sounded like a safe question.

"Ah yeah… good. She's left the force, had enough after her partner was killed in a hit and run in front of her. She's working in an office just down the block from mine. And well, we've been thinking of giving it another go. She was gonna come down to see you guys off tomorrow with me. If that's okay of course?" he added.

"Of course it's okay," said Frank. He was disappointed when they split. Jen was a good kid. She had been good for David.

~*~

Farewells had been made to all their friends the previous day and there was a chill in the early morning breeze as the Holloway clan made their way towards the 'Footloose'. They were all unnaturally quiet this morning. Silence was rare amongst the siblings. Frank and Rachel's decision to embark on such an adventure was met with enthusiasm by their now adult children, but as the time rapidly approached for their departure, they were not sure how the wheel was still going to spin without its hub. They were a close unit, and their parents noticed it too.

The marina was deserted but for a few heading back home after a spot of pre-dawn fishing. The sun was breaking across the sky with splashes of orange and gold, bouncing beams across the rippling water.

"Why was it that you want to leave at such an ungodly hour?" asked Sam as he yawned for at least the third time since they pulled up in the carpark.

"What are you talking about?" declared Gabby. "I've been up since I got a call out on this bloody case at two this morning. And, I might add, it would have been nice if the *previous* detectives had finished working on it *before* they decided to quit!"

"Ah… the butler done it!" laughed Frank.

"No," said Rachel grinning. "Wasn't it the bearded man with glasses in the parlor?"

"Ha, ha! Very funny you guys," Gabby retaliated shaking her head.

"Well we're here," said Frank as they reached the 'Footloose'.

"Yeah we are," added Rachel.

Gabby's mobile sounded loudly.

"Argh… bloody thing," she said she put her hand in her pocket to retrieve it.

"Yeah, worst thing invented I reckon," said Frank.

"Holloway," she said sounding more than a little annoyed. "Yeah Brownie… yeahhh… yep okay… Well where is Donna now…? Okay… umm… tell her I'm on my way… okay."

Rachel looked at Frank. The craziness was finally over for them, but it was just beginning for their daughter.

"Mum… Dad…" Gabrielle started as she put the phone back in her pocket.

"Yeah it's okay love, remember we know what it's like," said Frank walking over and hugging her. He stepped back, put a hand firmly on each shoulder and looked her seriously in the eyes.

"Now see if you can keep the house in one piece while we're away, stay out of trouble and don't get ya self killed. The bastard you're lookin' for is crazy. Oh if you ever have the need to go over our old files, there's a box at home, up in the top of our wardrobe with old diaries in it. There may be a few bits and pieces that *didn't* make it to the official reports," he grinned. "Okay?"

She smiled through the tears that started to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah sure Daddy dear," she replied throwing her arms around him again. "But hell I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Hey come on, don't start with the water works," said Rachel. Only because she knew if Gabby started, she would too. She put her arm around both of them. "Come on… off you go. You've got a job to do."

"Okay. Be careful," she sniffed. "I'm off then."

"Hey Gab. I'll call around tonight on my way home. We'll hit the grog. cupboard since they will be gone," said Daniel cheekily to his sister.

"Yeah, I should be home. Anyway *again* gotta go. Love you," she called as she waved and headed off along the pier in a slow jog.

"Okay," said Frank. "Let's get this show on the road or we'll still be standing here at lunchtime."

He walked over and hit Sam on the arm and threw a fake punch to Daniel's stomach. "You guys are too bloody big to hug, so just keep ya noses clean, okay?"

Sam and Daniel looked at each other and a mischievous grin crept across their faces. 

Before Frank knew what was happening the two put him down on the pier. A tackle that would have made any rugby fullback jealous.

"See ya Dad!" said Daniel.

"Yeah look after Mum and keep her happy and look after her or she'll probably throw you to the sharks," added Sam.

"Yes.. yes… okay. Bloody hell just get off me will ya!" complained Frank.

They laughed and took an arm each to drag him up off the ground.

"Since when have I needed looking after?" enquired Rachel. "You better give your Mother a hug." She hugged them both of them together tightly. "Look out for each other will ya."

"Haven't we always," laughed Daniel.

"Yeah I guess, D'Artagan and his Three Musketeers," she laughed as she stood back and looked over at David standing with Jen.

"Got it in one," David replied.

Frank looked at Jen. "Glad you two are sortin' things out."

"So am I," she replied smiling up at David.

"See ya Frank," added David.

"Okay, time to go woman!" Frank called as he jumped over to the boat deck.

"You plannin' on ordering me around the whole trip there, Holloway?" she asked adding one of her more friendly glares to the end of the comment.

"Do I look suicidal?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nah!" she laughed.

"Then I guess I won't be boss!" he replied before disappearing below deck.

  


"Okay grandma," said David taking his mothers hand and helping her across to the boat. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do out there."

"Ha! Don't go callin' me grandma… I might be retired, but I'm not *that* bloody old yet," laughed Rachel.

"Ah well… actually," replied David with a sheepish look on his face.

Rachel looked at his face and then to the beaming smile on Jen's face.

"Oh you're kidding. You guys haven't done this to me… No. No way! Awww hell, I'm not *old* enough to be a bloody grandma yet…."

"Oh well," said David, "you don't have to be *old* to be a grandmother. Actually younger is better. You can babysit and still be able to chase after the little buggers."

"Come on Rachel or I'll leave without you!" called Frank coming back up onto the deck. He saw the look on her face and then the grin on David's. "So, ya told her then?"

"You knew?" she asked spinning around. "You bastard Holloway! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah Davy wanted it to be a surprise. Wanted to know when the best time to tell you would be," laughed Frank.

"And you told him *this* would be it?" she asked in disbelief.

"Come on Mum, get going. We will be fine. No complications and everyone's happy," he added.

"Ah there will always be complications," added Rachel. 

"Nope. Not where we're going," said Frank putting his arm around her waist. "Just you and me and the ocean around us."

"And the storms and the container ships and …."

"You're such an *optimist* aren't you," he said sarcastically shaking his head.

"I've been with you too long I guess. I never know *what* I'm in for," she replied with a smile.

"Hell Mum, if you don't know now you never will!" laughed David.

"True," said Frank. "Hey guys, toss those ropes over here will ya. We're off!"  


__

~#~ Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you,

I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too,

And I would runaway,

I would runaway, yeah, yeah,

I would runaway,

I would runaway with you, ~#~

****

Rachel watched them standing on the pier waving madly until their faces started to blur in the distance. The wind tossed her hair and the spray from other boats gently caressed her face.

Frank was concentrating on steering the 'Footloose' out of the harbour.

"Come here woman, you've got work to do. Don't think you're gonna get a free ride here," he called.

She wandered over towards him. "Watch yourself Francis, or I'll make you walk the plank before we've even left the Harbour."

"Come on wench!" he laughed cheekily as he grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the wheel. 

__

~#~ Cause I have fallen in love,

With you, no never have,

I'm never gonna stop fallin' in love, with you, ~#~

"Ah… Frank. You *know* I'm not good at this!" she smiled as he put her in front of the wheel, before standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"If you've been able to drive a car the way you do all these years," he joked, "and not get yourself killed, or me for that matter, then you can handle this."

"Frank what the hell are we doing?" she asked leaning back into him.

"Having the time of our lives," he replied as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

****__

~#~ Close the door, lay down upon the floor,

And by candlelight, make love to me through the night,

'Cause I have runaway,

I have runaway, yeah, yeah,

I have runaway, runaway,

I have runaway with you, ~#~

****

"Do you think they will be okay?" asked Rachel turning her head slightly towards him.

"Yeah they will be fine. They're all good kids – adults. I can't see them getting into *too* much trouble," he replied trying to dispel the fears he knew she had.

That he had too.

He found it difficult to believe, that even at their ages, he still worried about them as much as he did when they were first born, took their first steps, started school… The list continued. The guys had *regular* jobs, but Gabby? He knew he wouldn't be able to stop worrying about his little girl. He didn't think much of her current boyfriend either. Too smooth talking and he thought he had all the smart answers.

Frank saw right through him. Probably because he remembered being just like him at the same age!

Gabby was head strong and smart like her mother. She would sort it out.

Frank chuckled to himself. Daniel would be okay as long as he kept his libido in check. He would have to make sure that there wasn't a boyfriend lurking in the background! And Sam. Well, they hadn't seen much of him lately. He was working on a new project with a multi national corporation who was certain that Sydney needed one more bright and shiny shopping complex.

"What are ya doin' woman!" exclaimed Frank as he made a grab at the wheel, his daydream abruptly interrupted. "Ya not meant to hit anyone!"

"Well they shouldn't get in my way then," she stated firmly.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he said shaking his head.

"You usually have a theory don't you?" she grinned.

__

~#~ Cause I have fallen in love,

With you, no never oh, no,

I'm never gonna stop fallin' in love, with you, ~#~

****

"I still can't believe we are doing this though," said Rachel. "And now with David and Jen…"

"The last thing they need is *you* fussing around being all overprotective," he lectured her. "Let them find their feet themselves. It's the only way they are going to get though this. If we could make it, then they should be able to as well. They're no were *near* as stubborn as us."

"I'm not as stubborn as you," she stated.

"Yeah you are. But we're good together Rachel. I wouldn't want you any other way!"

"You're a charmer Francis," she laughed.

"Yeah but ya love me for it!" he replied.

"Yeah… I do!"

**** __

~#~ And I would runaway,

I would runaway, yeah, yeah,

I would runaway, 

I would runaway with you,

'Cause I, have fallen in love, fallen in love,

With you, no never oh, no,

I'm never gonna stop fallin' in love, with you. ~#~

****

THE END.

****


End file.
